TOME 2 : Dans les griffes du Lion
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Emerys s'est fait kidnapper et Sandor Clegane est déterminé à la récupérer et à la sortir des griffes des lions. La route sera longue et surtout très dangereuse mais lorsque l'on aime, nous pouvons tout braver. Que trouvera-t-il à la fin de son périple ? Emerys survivra-t-elle à cela ? SandorxOC romance, drame, angoisse ! UA, noté T pour le langage et certaines scènes.
1. Chapter 1

Deuxième partie de mon histoire !

J'adore l'écrire, j'ai tellement d'idées pour la suite. Nous allons en apprendre beaucoup plus sur le personnage mystérieux d'Emerys ainsi que sur les sentiments complexes du Chien à son égard. Cette partie sera beaucoup plus angoissante et dramatique avec beaucoup d'ajout de personnages.

Elle sera bien plus délicate et je ferais de mon mieux pour respecter les caractères des personnages de la série. J'aime tellement cet univers, c'est vraiment une superbe histoire.

Toujours SandorxEmerys (SCxOC) en romance ! Mon petit couple tout mimi hehe.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ni les personnages, ni le décor ni même l'histoire. Je possède uniquement mon OC Emerys (Emily S) ainsi que mon imagination !

La correction se fera petit à petit par ma bêta Crumbleb qui travaille actuellement sur la première partie. Donc pour le moment je m'excuse pour les fautes et espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire !

Cela reprends directement après les derniers évènements de ma fanfiction «Un bout de chemin ensemble.» Je préviens juste que la chronologie ne sera **PAS** respectée mais en revanche ma fanfiction suivra les principales intrigues. Il s'agit là d'un _Univers Alternatif_.

Bonne lecture et surtout, bonnes découvertes !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Ténèbres. Tout était froid, sombre et lugubre.

On la transportait. Quelqu'un portait son corps ligoté et l'emmenait dans un endroit inconnu.

Elle ne voyait rien car sa tête était couverte par un épais tissu noir. Peut-être un sac ou quelque chose de semblable, elle ne le savait pas.

Son corps lui faisait horriblement mal et elle pouvait goûter au sang dans sa bouche. La douleur dans sa tête la rendait étourdi et ses oreilles sifflaient inconfortablement.

Ils voyageaient à cheval, les mouvements lui tiraient dans le dos et la rendait somnolente. Bientôt, son nez attrapa de nouvelles odeurs et l'air chaud réchauffa sa peau frigorifiée. Ils changeaient de région.

La puanteur agressa son nez et la fit gémir alors que son corps se balançait sur l'épaule dure de son agresseur. Elle entendait des cris d'enfants et des voix d'hommes et de femmes tout autour d'elle mais ses sens n'avaient pas complètement repris leur pleine puissance.

Le sang coulait encore le long de ses oreilles et dans sa bouche, l'entaille sur son crâne devait être profonde. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et son monde sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres provisoires.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depuis qu'Emerys était partie, Sandor ne parlait presque plus. Déjà que l'homme n'aimait pas les conversations maintenant il ne répondait même plus aux petites insultes d'Arya ! Elle était agacée au plus haut niveau.

Ils se dirigeaient plus loin vers le Nord maintenant en espérant trouver un endroit où se cacher le temps de trouver une solution. Le Limier n'avançait pas vite, ils étaient encore aux abords des Eyrié. Il n'avait pas d'idée ni de volonté de faire quoi que ce soit avec la gamine Stark.

Arya poussa un énorme soupire puis s'enfonça dans la selle de son cheval blanc, la tête en arrière et les yeux sur le Chien devant elle. Déjà un jour qu'ils s'étaient séparés d'Emerys. Où était-elle en ce moment même ? Le Détroit se trouvait à plusieurs jours de marches et une fois de l'autre côté, il devait y avoir des semaines jusqu'à Daenerys Targaryen.

«Où pensez-vous qu'ils sont à présent ?» Questionna Arya sans trop s'attendre à une réponse de la part de l'homme. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis près de quatre jours consécutifs ! Il y eu un grand moment de silence après sa question mais finalement le Limier soupira en prenant une gorgée de son vin.

«Je ne sais pas et j'en ai rien à foutre !» Cracha-t-il avec une grimace sur son visage. Arya roula les yeux au ciel puis accéléra le pas de son cheval pour qu'il marche à côté de Stranger.

«Pourquoi ? Vous faites toujours l'homme aigri et méchant alors qu'au fond vous n'êtes pas du tout celui que vous prétendez être. Emerys était mon amie et la vôtre aussi !» S'écria Arya en le regardant furieusement, les yeux plissés.

Sandor ne lui répondit pas et resta droit en regardant le chemin en face de lui. Il pouvait sentir le regard de la gamine sur lui mais il ne lui cèdera pas, il était plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait.

«Vous souffrez n'est-ce pas ?» Continua Arya lorsqu'elle ne reçut pas de réponse. L'homme regardait fixement la route devant lui en gardant une prise ferme sur les rênes de Stranger. Elle renifla puis baissa les yeux au sol.

«C'est curieux … De vous voir comme ça m'aurais fait du bien avant mais maintenant je ne suis plus si sûre. J'ignorais que le Chien pouvait avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un.» Arya sourit tristement.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!» S'impatienta le Limier en lui jetant un regard noir. Arya arrêta de sourire puis haussa les épaules en soupirant. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment se moquer de lui car elle avait une réelle peine à son égard.

«Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit ce que vous ressentiez pour elle ? Il suffisait de rabaisser votre stupide égo pour une fois et peut-être que maintenant elle serait encore avec nous !» Critiqua Arya en le regardant furieusement.

«Il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne et il n'y en a jamais eu ! J'aurais mieux fait de rentrer mes couilles plutôt que de te venir en aide ! Et cette femme … Elle aurait dû mourir et je n'en serais pas là maintenant.» Sandor mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de dire autres choses. Il regrettait chaque mot qu'il disait mais la colère prenait le contrôle sur lui.

«Vous avez raison. Tout serait beaucoup mieux pour nous tous.» Répondit sarcastiquement Arya, un visage inexpressif. Elle voulait encore le haïr de toutes ses forces mais elle ne pouvait plus le faire car elle l'appréciait malgré son caractère de vieux porc.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en travers les collines et les grands rochers en silence. Arya avait la boule au ventre mais n'avait plus du tout envie de lui parler à moins qu'elle n'y soit obligée.

Sandor se sentait mal mais ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à la gamine Stark. Il ne montrait jamais sa faiblesse à personne et Emerys était devenue sa faiblesse. La compagnie de la femme lui manquait bien plus qu'il se l'imaginait et les souvenirs d'elle lui torturaient sans cesse l'esprit.

Maintenant elle n'était plus là et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle devenait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les grandes portes de la salle du Trône s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un homme avec le corps d'une personne sur l'épaule. Il s'avança calmement dans la salle en jetant quelques petits regards vers les membres de la cour.

L'homme s'arrêta au pied des petits escaliers en donnant une courte révérence puis posa son otage sur le sol devant lui. Les murmures éclatèrent entre les hommes et les femmes mais le pire restait le visage froid et autoritaire du vieil homme assis sur le Trône à la place du défunt Roi Joffrey.

«Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous en votre possession ?» Commanda Tywin Lannister en plissant les yeux à l'inconnu. La femme à côté de lui se redressa un peu puis pencha la tête alors que ses yeux bruns calculateurs étaient posés sur la personne à genoux avec un sac couvrant son visage.

«Mon nom est Barry Mallister votre Majesté et ceci,» Il désigna grossièrement la personne à ses pieds «est un cadeau pour vous ! Il s'agit de la dernière de sa lignée, cousin avec la maison Targaryen et connu pour leur sorcellerie, la maison Raven !» Barry retira d'un coup sec le sac sur la tête de son prisonnier.

La salle du Trône explosa en chuchotement bruyants tandis que les yeux des Lannister se rétrécirent au visage dévoilé. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux platine, peau blanche, yeux et sourcils noirs. Les Raven étaient connus dans Westeros pour avoir les yeux noirs d'encre mais pas les cheveux platine comme les Targaryen.

«Sa tête avait été mise à prix et maintenant je viens vous la remettre contre bonne grâce, votre Majesté.» Barry posa son bras contre son ventre puis fit une nouvelle petite révérence muni d'un sourire malicieux.

Tywin posa son index le long de son menton, les yeux perçant sur la femme à genoux au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas parler car un chiffon avait été attaché dans sa bouche. Ses mains ligotés dans son dos lui faisaient presque perdre l'équilibre mais elle resta droite, les yeux sombres fixés dans les siens avec rage.

«Je ne suis pas le Roi, je ne suis que la main mais je m'occupe du Trône le temps que Tommen soit assez âgé pour gouverner. Qui me dit qu'il s'agit réellement d'Emerys Raven ?» Tywin se leva de son siège puis croisa les bras derrière son dos.

Cersei se crispa à côté de lui en prenant une posture semblable à son père, droite et menaçante. Elle plissa les yeux lorsque la femme à genoux sur le sol passa son regard haineux dans le sien.

«J'ai été son ami d'enfance votre Honneur et je peux vous certifier qu'il s'agit bien d'elle. Regardez son visage ! En connaissez-vous beaucoup d'autre ? Elle se cachait avec votre ancien Chien et une petite fille du nom d'Arya Stark !» S'exclama Barry en donnant un coup dans l'épaule d'Emerys.

La salle sombra à nouveau dans des chuchotements mais Tywin les fit taire d'un geste de la main. Cersei paraissait choquée, voir même outrée par cette affirmation. Cette femme avait été en contact avec deux traitres à la Couronne !

La tête d'Emerys claqua dans la direction de Barry lorsqu'il dit cela ouvertement aux Lannister. Elle mâcha sur son chiffon pour se délier la bouche et lui dire sa façon de penser mais il l'avait trop bien serré alors elle grogna, la respiration de plus en plus rapide.

Non seulement son ancien ami l'avait livré chez ses pires ennemis mais en plus il entraînait Sandor et Arya dans cette histoire ?!

«Les traîtres doivent tous mourir ! Que justice soit faite !» S'écria soudainement Cersei en descendant deux marches de l'escalier, les mains serrant sa robe rouge et or. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis d'avoir pleurés la mort de son fils Joffrey, empoisonné par Tyrion Lannister.

Les yeux d'Emerys se plissèrent à sa voix menaçante. Elle prit quelques instants pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et aux personnages présents. La Reine était très belle mais son visage et sa façon de la regarder la dérangeait, comme si elle voulait la détruire à petit feu.

Le vieillard qui parlait au nom du Roi était devant un immense Trône fait à partir de plusieurs épées qui prenait beaucoup de place. Un homme qui ne prenait jamais la parole se tenait sur le côté gauche de la main du Roi. Il avait une main en or semblerait-il et son visage était agréable à regarder.

Il y avait beaucoup de personnes autour d'elle et de Barry, sans doute des gens appartenant à la cour. Tous la regardaient avec dégoût et chuchotaient entre eux en la pointant du doigt comme si elle était la pire créature que le monde n'ait jamais connue. La salle en elle-même était très grande avec un plafond haut et un vitrail en étoile à sept branches juste au-dessus du Trône de Fer.

Emerys s'effraya lorsque la Reine siffla quelques choses entre ses dents tout en la regardant fixement, les poings serrés dans sa robe. La main du Roi secoua brièvement la tête, n'étant pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de lui demander discrètement.

«En temps voulu ! Les Lannister paient toujours leurs dettes. Qu'on lui livre un sac d'or ! Emmener cette femme dans un cachot, elle sera jugée pour traitrise à la Couronne lorsque j'en aurais fini avec mon propre fils. Ce sera tout !» Tywin décroisa les bras et après avoir donné un autre de ses regards froids à Emerys, il quitta la salle du Trône suivit de près par Cersei et les membres du Conseil.

Des gardes se mirent immédiatement en mouvements après l'ordre de Tywin Lannister. L'un d'eux apporta un sac d'or et le balança à Barry tandis qu'un autre agrippa fermement le bras d'Emerys en la tirant brutalement avec lui.

«Merci mes amis !» Chanta Barry en envoyant un baiser dans les airs. Il donna un dernier petit regard content à Emerys puis quitta sans plus tarder la salle du Trône et loin de Port-Réal avant qu'un des Lannister ne changent d'avis.

Emerys trébucha plusieurs fois sur ses pieds mais la poigne du garde était si serrer qu'il l'entraînait dans la foulée. Elle voulait hurler et se débattre de toutes ses forces, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle était coincée entre leurs foutues griffes !

L'homme qui la prenait aux cachots était assez grand et portait une armure dorée avec une cape blanche, un soldat protecteur de la garde Royale. Elle tenta de retirer le chiffon de sa bouche mais le garde la poussa dans un autre couloir un peu moins animés. Elle leva les yeux au visage de l'homme puis fronça les sourcils à son apparence. Barbu, des yeux pervers et des cheveux courts.

Ils descendirent un escalier en colimaçon puis le garde s'arrêta devant une porte en bois avec une petite grille pour voir les détenus à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit rapidement puis balança Emerys à l'intérieur en refermant la porte derrière lui avec fracas, pas le moins du monde soucieux si elle allait bien.

Emerys gémit lorsque le côté gauche de son corps frappa le sol dur et froid du cachot. Elle prit de profondes inspirations pour calmer sa fureur et sa douleur puis regarda lentement autour d'elle et éventuellement pour un moyen de s'évader.

La cellule était relativement petite, une petite fenêtre à barreaux sur le mur gauche, une petite cuvette pour les besoins et un tas de paille dans un coin. Elle soupira longuement puis referma les yeux en posant sa tête contre le sol froid et humide.

Barry lui avait fait cela … Il l'avait vendu sans le moindre scrupule. Son ami d'enfance qu'elle pensait qui n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi avait-elle été si aveugle ? Elle aurait mieux fait de rester avec Sandor Clegane et Arya Stark.

Malgré le coup dur, Emerys ne se sentit pas si surprise que cela tout compte fait. Une partie d'elle-même savait que Barry allait lui faire quelque chose d'horrible tôt ou tard. Elle était beaucoup trop naïve pour le voir et pourtant Arya le savait … Ses yeux lui avaient dit ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Idiote. Sandor avait raison, il avait toujours raison. Il n'existait aucun endroit sur terre qui était en sécurité. Où qu'elle aille il y avait toujours des magouilles, des tueries, de l'hypocrisie et des coups-bas. Ils vivaient dans un monde sombre et triste où la peur était source de pouvoir.

Emerys prit une profonde inspiration en travers sa gorge compressée par le poids des émotions. Elle s'imaginait être loin de Port-Réal et loin de toutes ses mauvaises personnes qui ne pensaient qu'à faire du mal aux autres pour leur propre bien. Loin de tout et de retour dans son petit village paisible où Sandor et Arya l'avait trouvée.

Sans cette jeune fille Stark, elle ne serait certainement plus de ce monde. Elle avait peut-être des pouvoirs de guérisons mais à ce moment-là, lorsqu'elle était attachée contre cette charrette Emerys ne voulait plus se battre pour survivre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était vivre.

Mais à quoi bon vivre dans un trou à rat comme celui-là … Emerys frissonna puis se glissa vers le mur le plus proche, la bouche et l'arrière de la tête douloureux. Elle ne saignait plus mais ses cheveux platine collaient à cause du vieux sang séché.

Ses mains lui faisaient mal à être attacher derrière son dos et le tissu dans sa bouche rendait sa langue sèche. Elle commençait à avoir soif et froid dans se cachot humide sous le Donjon Rouge. Elle se demandait ce qu'allait être son sort une fois jugée …

Sera-t-elle brûlée ? Décapitée ? Violée ? Emerys gémit une nouvelle fois contre le tissu puis ferma hermétiquement les yeux. A quoi bon, elle était définitivement perdue entre les griffes des Lannister. Qu'importait son sort, elle finirait par mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers les dernières semaines passées auprès du Limier et d'Arya. Ciel, elle voulait tellement changer son choix et revenir en arrière ! Bien-sûr qu'elle aurait été mieux avec eux que cette bande de soldats. Même la fameuse Reine de l'autre côté du Détroit … Toute cette idée était farfelue et enfantine.

Une petite larme roula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle repensa aux dernières heures passées auprès de Sandor Clegane. Elle était invraisemblablement heureuse avec lui, même s'il n'était pas du tout le genre de type à appréciez la compagnie. Le Chien préférait être seul, il le lui avait dit plus d'une fois.

Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi … Il ne devait pas tellement se soucier d'elle et il avait raison après tout. Que lui avait-elle apporté si ce n'était la misère et le danger ? L'homme devait être soulagé de son absence et ne devrait pas tarder à trouver un endroit plus sûr pour Arya afin d'être à nouveau seul en vadrouille.

Un Chien errant qui n'obéissait a plus personne. Un mercenaire dans la nature qui recherchait sans cesse la rédemption à ses erreurs passées. Emerys respectait cela et elle respectait surtout sa façon de voir le monde.

Elle avait enfin vu la Reine Cersei. Cette femme froide et cruelle dont tout le monde connaissait le nom. Elle était d'une grande beauté comme le disait la légende, un visage pointu avec des yeux bruns encadrés par de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés.

Rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux Emerys sentit que cette femme portait la haine en elle. Elles ne se connaissaient même pas et pourtant Cersei voulait que justice soit faite. Une femme cruelle en effet … Emerys aurait préférée ne jamais la voir en vrai tout comme son père Tywin Lannister.

Un homme charismatique au regard glacial. Un homme qui avait gagné la plupart de ses guerres et qui portait fièrement le symbole de la main du Roi sur son cœur. Cet homme sera son juge et elle espérait qu'il la tuera vite avant que Cersei ne s'amuse avec elle.

Elle laissa un petit soupir sortir par le nez puis renifla un peu pour tenter d'atténuer sa tristesse et son angoisse. Elle espérait juste que son jugement sera assez tôt pour ne pas continuer à souffrir moralement dans ce cachot.

Dans la fausse aux lions.

A suivre …

* * *

Chez les Lannister … Il fallait s'y attendre lol. J'ai tellement hâte de faire un face à face Cersei et Emerys. Je peux vous dire que ce que prévois la Reine pour elle sera inattendu et surtout très effrayant.

Quant à Sandor qui n'est au courant de rien, comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir ? Et Arya ? En tout cas, le script est d'ores et déjà en court d'écriture héhé

A bientôt, VP


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour la lecture ! Nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Depuis combien de temps. Combien d'heures, de jours ou même de semaines ? Elle perdait la notion du temps au fin fond de ce cachot sombre.

Emerys ignorait s'il s'agissait plutôt d'heures ou de jours, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'une fois de temps en temps un garde venait voir si elle vivait encore.

Peut-être un ou deux jours après tout … Si elle se référait à l'horrible sensation de faim et de soif qu'elle ressentait. Un temps vraiment très long en effet surtout avec ses mains encore liées et le tissu qui a asséché sa bouche. Elle avait vraiment mal et aucune position ne l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

La porte devant elle s'ouvrit et un grand garde entra. Il était recouvert d'une armure en or avec une cape blanche et tenait son heaume sous le bras. Il s'agissait du même garde qui l'avait poussé ici après s'être confronté à la cour toute entière.

Il la regarda longuement, une expression vide sur son visage puis finalement il se baissa vers elle et d'un geste brutal il lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il avait un regard froid, une barbe grossièrement rasée et des cheveux bruns très courts. Sa bouche était toujours tordue dans une grimace de mécontentement et son odeur était affreusement gênante … Il tourna son visage sur le côté puis à nouveau de l'autre en passant son pouce sur sa joue droite.

Le garde sourit amèrement puis sans aucune raison il frappa le visage d'Emerys avec son autre main. Elle glapit contre le tissu contre sa bouche puis ferma les yeux, la respiration devenant plus rapide avec la peur. Le garde tira à nouveau son visage vers lui puis rendit un nouveau petit sourire victorieux lorsqu'un filet de sang coula d'une entaille sur sa pommette.

«Ça suffit Ser Meryn, vous pouvez disposer.» Ordonna une voix graveleuse derrière le garde près de la porte. Le Chevalier se moqua d'Emerys puis se leva pour partir, dévoilant le personnage derrière lui.

Tywin Lannister dans toute sa gloire, son habituelle expression glaciale sur son vieux visage. Il regarda Meryn Trant passer à côté de lui puis baissa les yeux sur Emerys contre le mur une fois qu'ils étaient seuls.

«Comment vous sentez-vous ma Dame ? Pardonnez-moi pour le peu de confort que vous disposez mais ici à Port-Réal nous ne traitons pas bien les traîtres. Bien qu'à mon point de vue vous n'en n'êtes pas une.» Dit-il avec un léger sourire. Il décroisa ses bras de derrière son dos puis marcha calmement dans la cellule et vers Emerys.

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle puis délia doucement le tissu contre sa bouche. Une fois libre, Emerys joua avec sa mâchoire en grimaçant lorsque ses lèvres desséchées s'ouvrirent à plusieurs endroits. Elle attendit que le vieux Lannister retire les liens autour de ses poignets pour essuyer le sang sur sa bouche et le long de sa joue.

«Que voulez-vous ?» Demanda d'une voix autoritaire Emerys en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une sorte de clémence de sa part mais voulait tout de même comprendre pourquoi cet homme s'était donné la peine de venir la voir au fin fond des cachots …

«Qu'on lui apporte de l'eau et de la nourriture !» Aboya soudainement Tywin en continuant de la fixer avec ses yeux bleus froids.

En seulement quelques secondes plus tard, une femme passa vite la porte ouverte du cachot avec un plateau dans ses mains. Elle le déposa aux côtés d'Emerys puis après une brève révérence polie elle tourna les talons et ressortit aussitôt.

«Mangez.» Commanda le père Lannister, restant accroupit devant Emerys.

La femme n'hésita pas et attrapa le pain rassis ainsi que le verre d'eau rempli à ras bord entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle avala goulument l'eau fraîche avec un petit gémissement conquis puis croqua à pleines dents le bout de pain, appréciant chaque morceau dans sa bouche. Elle avait une faim de loup et s'en fichait si la nourriture n'était plus bonne, il fallait qu'elle calme la faim.

«Ce que je veux ? Ce que n'importe quel homme honorable ferait en face d'une aussi belle femme telle que vous, injustement accusée.» Répondit-il enfin à Emerys, un nouveau petit sourire jouant aux coins des lèvres.

Emerys déglutit grossièrement puis toussa dans son poing après avoir avaler un morceau de travers. Elle reprit sa respiration puis regarda Tywin Lannister dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait ou s'il se jouait d'elle.

«Et que feriez-vous de moi ?» Demanda-t-elle confusément, léchant ses lèvres après avoir bu un peu d'eau. Tywin baissa la tête au sol puis se redressa sur ses jambes en mettant les mains dans son dos.

«Vous êtes d'une ancienne grande maison et je ne souhaites pas votre mise à mort. Je vous propose que l'on trouve un arrangement qui pourrait satisfaire nos deux camps, voyez-vous ? Alors quoi de mieux que de nous marier vous et moi.» Dit-il en levant un sourcil. Emerys se sentit prise de court face à sa proposition mais garda une expression neutre.

«Et que gagnerais-je à vous épousez ?» Demanda-t-elle en prenant une autre bouchée de son pain. Elle remonta ses jambes vers elle lorsque Tywin se rapprocha d'un pas. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le regard calculateur qu'il avait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

«Vous serez sous ma protection, vous posséderez une grande richesse et viendrez vivre avec moi à Castral Rock. Ce que je vous demanderais en retour c'est de me produire de nouveaux héritiers, rien de plus ni de moins.» Conclut-il en haussant les sourcils.

«Et si je refuse ?» Même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, Emerys voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

«Si vous refusez je serais contraint de vous juger pour traîtrise à la Couronne et de complicité pour avoir caché Arya Stark.» Tywin pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il la fixait pour voir ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Emerys hocha pensivement la tête puis baissa les yeux sur le sol. Jamais elle ne se mariera avec un type comme lui et encore moins avec un foutu Lannister ! Elle préférait de loin la mort plutôt que de produire des enfants à un vieillard sournois mais extrêmement malin elle devait bien l'admettre.

«Vous êtes un homme intelligent, alors vous devez savoir que ma réponse est non.» Dit-elle en plissant les yeux à lui, jetant le dernier bout de pain sur le plateau à côté d'elle. Tywin arrêta lentement de sourire puis lui jeta l'un de ses célèbres regards froids.

«Alors la seule issue pour vous est la mort, Emerys Raven. Vous serez donc jugée pour traitrise et complicité après le jugement de mon fils Tyrion.» Sa voix était dure aux oreilles d'Emerys mais elle n'allait pas changer son choix. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil puis quitta rapidement la cellule, ordonnant au garde à l'entrée de ne laisser passer personne sans autorisation.

Le verrou se referma brutalement de l'autre côté de la porte, laissant Emerys avec pour seule compagnie quelques rats qui passaient de temps en temps. Une seule petite larme roula sur sa joue alors que ses yeux noirs fixaient la porte en face de sa position contre le mur. Elle entoura ses bras autour de ses jambes puis enfouit doucement la tête dans ses genoux.

«Vous avez bien fait Emerys, mon père n'est qu'un manipulateur qui use de sa grandeur pour arriver à ses fins. Mais tout compte fait il n'a pas beaucoup de mérites. Mon père aimait passionnément ma mère mais je pense qu'il craint pour la lignée Lannister.» Déclara soudainement une voix venant de l'autre côté du mur, à droite d'Emerys.

Elle redressa subitement la tête hors de ses genoux puis se pencha vers le mur en question, se demandant qui était de l'autre côté et surtout depuis combien de temps était-il là. Elle plissa les yeux puis vit qu'il y avait un petit trou dans la pierre humide, donnant sur une autre cellule à côté de la sienne.

«Qui êtes-vous ?» Interrogea-t-elle car elle ne voyait pas la personne qui avait soudainement parlé. Soudain, un petit homme apparut dans son champ de vision et s'assit dans la même position qu'elle contre le mur non loin du trou.

«Beaucoup de gens m'appellent le petit monstre, le singe démoniaque, le gnome, nain, erreur de la nature … Et tant d'autres que je ne préfères pas vous citer. Je me nomme Tyrion Lannister, enchanté de vous rencontrer ma Dame.» Dit-il poliment avec un petit rire triste.

«Bien que j'aurais préférez que nous nous rencontrions dans d'autres circonstances et dans de meilleurs lieux ! Je vous aurais bien proposé une petite coupe de vin mais malheureusement mon très cher père ne souhaites pas mon bonheur.» Poursuivit-il en baissant la tête sur ses mains.

«Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait.» Accusa Emerys en reposant le dos de sa tête contre le mur derrière elle.

«Qui n'est pas au courant dans les Sept Royaumes. L'abominable demi homme qui a empoisonner l'horrible Roi Joffrey à son propre mariage ! J'aurais peut-être dû le faire finalement avant qu'une autre personne ne s'en charges.» Se moqua Tyrion en riant à la légère.

«Vous aussi vous êtes accusé à tort … Mais pourquoi ? Par votre propre famille ?» Emerys tourna la tête vers le mur, réellement confuse.

«Ce n'est pas une nouveauté que ma merveilleuse famille essaye de se débarrasser de moi. Peut-être que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne après tout ! Même si je ne les laisserais pas faire jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.» Grogna-t-il en relâchant ses doigts contre ses petites cuisses.

Cet homme avait beaucoup de haine en lui lorsqu'il parlait des Lannister et pourtant il en était un lui-même. Emerys ne le connaissait pas vraiment, juste de nom et à cause des nombreux surnoms injustement attribués mais elle pouvait dire qu'il était totalement différent du reste de la bande.

«Je sais ce que vous vous dites lorsque vous me voyez. Ne vous méprenez pas ! Depuis ma tendre enfance je ne cesse de recevoir ce genre de regards et d'accusations alors j'ai l'habitude.» Rit-il amèrement, les coins de sa bouche tordu dans un sourire forcé.

«Tout ce que je vois c'est un homme qui souffre du rejet de sa propre famille.» Répondit simplement Emerys en poussant un soupir, les yeux fermés. Tyrion soupira lui-aussi puis leva les yeux pour regarder la femme de l'autre côté.

«Arrêtons de parler de moi, voulez-vous ? Que fait une aussi jolie jeune femme dans un cachot aussi sombre et humide sous Port-Réal ? Bien que j'ai entendu la version de mon père je pense que la vôtre est bien plus intéressante !» S'exclama-t-il brusquement en se levant et en tapant dans ses mains. Il lui sourit en travers le trou dans le mur lorsqu'Emerys le regarda.

«Il n'y a rien à expliquer.» Dit-elle rudement en détournant la tête pour fixer ses yeux au sol devant elle.

«Je suis sûr que si, il y a toujours des explications à l'injustice évidente. J'aimerais jouer à un jeu avec vous mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas de vin à disposition …» Tyrion baissa la voix d'une octave, clairement attristé par cette réalité.

Emerys ne lui répondit pas, elle resta dos au mur avec les yeux fermés comme si elle voulait dormir ou mourir en paix, Tyrion n'était pas trop sûr. Il regarda un instant ses cheveux blonds platine puis se racla la gorge.

«Emerys Raven … Grande et ancienne maison très connue pour la sorcellerie si je ne me trompe. Pourtant vous ne leur ressembler guère, ni même au Targaryen si ce n'est la couleur de la chevelure très semblable à leur race.» Dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à Emerys de l'autre côté du mur.

«Elle a été détruite il y a plusieurs années en arrière mais pourtant vous voilà. Vous avez réussi à vous cacher durant tout ce temps sans que personne ne se doute de votre vraie identité. Ce qui me laisse supposer que vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec les Raven ni même la maison Targaryen. Est-ce que je me trompe ?» Questionna Tyrion en levant les mains.

Il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre et découvrir le secret de cette femme mystérieuse. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon à part attendre son jugement pour une faute non commise. Tyrion se sentait curieux et voulait en connaître d'avantage sur cette Emerys Raven.

La femme laissa sortir un autre soupir par le nez puis se redressa et se rapprocha du mur afin de mieux voir le nain de l'autre côté. Il leva les sourcils à elle, l'encourageant à lui révéler la vérité sur elle-même.

«La maison Raven m'a accueillis et c'est à cause de moi si elle n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais eu de lien de parenté avec eux et mes origines sont beaucoup plus anciennes. Je me suis enfuit de ma maison d'accueil, j'ai trouvée refuge dans plusieurs endroits en me faisant passer pour d'autres personnes puis les soldats Lannister m'ont trouvés …» Elle s'arrêta puis déglutit, ne voulant pas poursuivre dans cette direction.

«Et vous avez été violée … Par des lâches qui ne sont même pas capable de vous reconnaître, Emerys. Une femme qui cherchait refuge dans un endroit paisible mais qui du jour au lendemain se retrouva sans rien, seule et perdue au milieu des brutes qui composent la majeur partie de notre impitoyable monde.» Finit Tyrion avec dégoût évident.

Emerys avala difficilement face à ses mots durs mais retint ses larmes de colère naissantes. Il avait raison, il était un homme très intelligent tout comme son père. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien jouer à son jeu de devinette mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir y participer au risque qu'il prenne de l'ampleur.

«J'avais trouvé refuge dans un village paisible au Nord de Port-Réal avant que les soldats Lannister ne débarquent. Ils ont brûlés les gens, décapiter des enfants, violés toutes les femmes mais moi, ils ne m'ont pas tué. Ils disaient que les corbeaux avaient droit à de la viande fraîche eux aussi.» Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

«J'étais terrifiée mais j'avais aussi envie de me venger pour ce qu'ils m'avaient faits. Ils méritaient tous de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je voulais remonter jusqu'à la source des ordres et tuer de mes propres mains le Roi et la Reine … Les punir pour ce qu'ils avaient faits à tant de gens innocents.» Sa bouche se tordit de rage.

Emerys ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait tout cela à un Lannister mais elle sentait le besoin de le dire avant sa mort. De plus, il était dans la même situation qu'elle alors à quoi bon lui mentir si c'était pour emmener le secret dans sa tombe !

«J'ai moi-même voulu la mort de ma sœur, de mon père et de mon affreux neveux. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de leur faire du mal ? Je hais ce que je suis mais ils restes ma famille et ici est ma maison.» Tyrion se posa lourdement contre le mur de sa cellule.

«Et c'est cette même famille qui veut vous voir mort.» Renchérit Emerys en levant les yeux au plafond.

«C'est exacte et je devrais tous les haïr pour ça.» Renifla d'amusement Tyrion.

Le duo retomba dans un lourd silence en pensant tous deux aux prochains jours avant leur mort. La première cession pour lui se fera dès le lendemain matin devant des juges composés de son propre père, Oberyn Martell et Mace Tyrell. Il était clair que personne n'allait prendre sa défense, surtout pas devant Cersei et Tywin.

«Pourquoi vous traites-ils de monstre ?» Demanda soudainement Emerys, de la vraie curiosité en elle. Tyrion cligna rapidement des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle parle et un peu prit au dépourvu par sa question.

«Je pense que c'est évident, non ? Il suffit de me regarder pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Joffrey me haïssait parce que j'étais l'un des seuls à se dresser contre lui. C'était une opportunité en or pour m'accuser et me faire tuer après les nombreux échecs qu'ils ont endurés.» Répondit douloureusement Tyrion.

«Ce n'est pas correcte, vous méritez de vivre.» S'énerva Emerys en détendant ses jambes devant elle pour un semblant de confort.

«Qui peut dire ce qui est correcte ma très chère Dame ? Pensez-vous que nos positions actuelles le sont ? Que tous les innocents tués durant les batailles et les pauvres paysans dépecés jusqu'aux derniers ne méritent pas de vivre ? Il s'agit-là d'une réalité bien monstrueuse façonnée par des hommes encore pire.» Répondit-il en serrant les dents.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Emerys en se souvenant de ce qu'avait fait Sandor Clegane au paysan et sa fille. Les pauvres gens essayaient de survivre, rien de plus et il a fallu qu'ils croisent leur route pour que toute la donne s'inverse.

Arya … Que devenait l'enfant au-delà de ses murs ? Est-ce que Sandor la protégeait encore ou leur chemin s'était finalement séparer ? Elle espérait du fond du cœur que rien ne leur était arrivé et qu'ils étaient quelque part en sécurité.

Le Limier … Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui manquerait autant après son départ. Elle l'aimait vraiment et voulait tellement revenir en arrière. Revenir à cette nuit de passion qu'ils avaient échangés, les baisers et les promesses silencieuses. Pourtant au petit matin rien n'était plus pareil.

Tout avait disparu. Cette magie qui avait animée leurs corps et leurs âmes, il n'y avait plus rien comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. Le regard insensible et froid sur son visage meurtri par les flammes alors qu'elle s'éloignait … Elle était amoureuse de lui mais son amour n'avait pas été partagé.

Cette évidence la frappa en plein visage et cette fois-ci, elle ne retint pas ses larmes de désespoirs. Elle ne lui en voulait pas car elle savait qui il était depuis le début. Elle aurait aimée l'aider à changer sa vision négative des choses et peut-être espérée son admiration.

Emerys mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que le sang s'écoule, voulant à tout prix étouffer son cri de douleur. Elle était tombée si bas aussi bien moralement que physiquement et n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir guérir de cette grande déception.

Pendant tout ce temps, Tyrion la regardait de l'autre côté du mur. Il restait silencieux alors qu'il était spectateur de son agonie qu'elle tentait de masquer derrière son expression impassible. Et pourtant la voici, effondrée et étouffant ses pleurs incontrôlable.

Il ignorait ce qui la rendait aussi mal et se demandait même si cette douleur venait uniquement de cette prison ou si quelqu'un était à l'origine de cela. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il n'avait jamais supporté les larmes des femmes.

Les deux ne se parlèrent plus du reste de la nuit.

A suivre …

* * *

Aie aie aie :/ Ma pauvre Emerys si seulement tu savais …

M'enfin, j'espère que vous aimez et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

VP


	3. Chapter 3

Repartons maintenant du côté de Clegane et compagnie ) j'adore cette partie !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le silence régnait sur la grande vallée des Eyrié au petit matin. Il faisait froid, humide et les rayons du soleil masqués par un épais brouillard. Le cri d'une corneille quelque part réveilla deux personnages qui s'étaient arrêtés pour dormir un peu avant de reprendre la route.

Une grande silhouette aux cheveux blonds courts se redressa subitement en regardant autour d'elle. Elle se mit sur ses pieds puis prit le pommeau de son épée dans ses mains par pur reflexe alors que son compagnon gémissait sur le sol.

«Podrick … Podrick ! Où sont les chevaux ?!» S'écria Brienne de Tarth en se levant et en mettant les mains sur ses hanches, attendant que son écuyer en herbe ne se lève.

Le jeune garçon regarda bêtement autour de lui alors qu'il quittait doucement le monde du sommeil. Il observa un instant la grande femme en attente pour lui de répondre puis se précipita sur ses pieds en lui faisant face.

«Je les avaient attachés hier soir !» Se défendit-il alors que Brienne regardait autour d'elle pour tous signes des deux animaux.

«Attachés comment ?» S'impatienta-t-elle en levant un sourcil vers son écuyer. Elle voulait l'étriper par son manque de connaissances et de concentration !

«Avec un nœud de huit, comme vous me l'avez appris !» Répondit-il rapidement en montant sur une bute d'herbe pour tenter de voir en contre-bas mais le brouillard était trop épais.

«Si tu l'avais fait comme je te l'avais appris les chevaux seraient encore là !» S'agaça la grande femme en se penchant pour ramasser les affaires sur le sol. Maintenant ils allaient devoir se déplacer à pieds avec tous leurs sacs.

«Peut-être des voleurs ?» Tenta Podrick en s'approchant d'elle, la sueur dans le cou. Il ne voulait pas décevoir la Dame de Tarth qu'il servait.

«Ils nous restent au moins quinze lieux avant les Eyrié, tu porteras les sacoches !» Ordonna Brienne en récupérant son épée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira longuement en passant devant son écuyer. Il l'agaçait ! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un idiot comme lui pour la ralentir d'avantage.

De toute façon, où étaient-ils ? Le paysage se ressemblait et le silence pesant des vallées tapaient sur les nerfs de Brienne. Elle s'éloigna de Podrick qui récupérait les sacs puis s'aventura un peu plus loin afin d'avoir un meilleur visuel de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Elle passa dans une crevasse profonde puis sortie un peu plus loin, le cliquetis de son armure sombre le seul bruit avec les oiseaux dans le ciel. Elle grimpa sur une petite colline en veillant à ce que son écuyer la suive même s'il était un peu plus loin.

Brienne s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle crut entendre quelqu'un. C'était une petite voix féminine et on dirait que la personne se battait où gémissait de douleur, elle n'était pas très sûre. Elle fronça les sourcils puis regarda curieusement autour d'elle.

Une enfant plus haut et près de grands rochers tournoyait sur elle-même avec une fine épée dans les mains. Elle avait les cheveux bruns courts et était habiller comme un garçon … Mais d'après la voix, elle pouvait en conclure qu'il s'agissait bien d'une fille.

Brienne posa immédiatement sa main sur son épée puis se rapprocha de la jeune fille, maintenant curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissait et surtout pourquoi elle était toute seule dans la nature.

L'enfant continua de se battre avec un ennemi visible jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se tourne vers l'inconnue avec son épée pointer dans sa direction. Elle s'arrêta et la regarda longuement, la respiration rapide à cause de ses mouvements à répétitions.

«Voilà du monde !» Dit calmement Arya en regardant s'approcher la Chevalière, son aiguille dans sa direction.

«Vous chierez plus tard, il y a du monde qui approche !» S'empressa-t-elle de dire en tournant légèrement la tête derrière le gros rocher. Elle n'aimait pas trop se retrouver seule face à face avec une autre femme, surtout en armure.

Brienne continua d'avancer, un petit sourire se dessinant aux lèvres lorsqu'elle s'arrêta non loin de la fillette. Elle prit appuis sur une jambe puis fronça les sourcils en voyant la nervosité sur l'enfant.

«Bonjour ?» Commença-t-elle doucement puis attendit que la fille ne lui réponde pour tenter une autre approche.

«J'aime ton épée ! Sommes-nous loin de la porte Sanglante ?» Demanda Brienne en levant les yeux de la petite épée pour regarder l'enfant dans les yeux. Elle n'avait toujours pas baissée sa garde et tenait son épée un peu plus haut maintenant qu'elle s'était rapprocher d'elle.

«A peine plus de cinq lieux !» Répondit avec méfiance Arya, décalant son épée vers le garçon qui s'approchait derrière l'inconnue.

«T'entends ça Podrick ? Nous sommes à environ cinq lieux de la porte Sanglante.» S'écria Brienne en tournant la tête dans la direction de son écuyer. Le garçon souffla puis posa les lourds sacs à ses pieds.

«Etes-vous Chevalier ?» Arya se redressa puis baissa son aiguille vers le sol, lorgnant la grande femme et le garçon Podrick. Brienne lui répondit que non et la jeune Stark pouvait clairement y entendre de la déception.

«Et cette épée, vous savez l'utiliser ?» Questionna Arya en secouant la tête pour enlever certaines de ses mèches courtes loin de ses yeux. Brienne sourit à l'audace de l'enfant en face d'elle puis lui dit calmement qu'elle pensait savoir l'utiliser.

«Est-ce qu'elle a un nom ?» Arya descendit du petit tas de terre puis s'approcha de la grande femme et de son écuyer, rendant son petit sourire. Les deux se regardèrent un moment puis Brienne hocha la tête.

«Elle s'appelle Féale.» Dit-elle en souriant un peu plus.

«La mienne c'est Aiguille !» S'enthousiasma Arya, heureuse qu'une autre personne qu'elle avait nommé son épée. Mise à part son amie Emerys, disparu depuis six jours maintenant. Elle rangea lentement son épée dans son étui à sa hanche en fixant la grande blonde.

«Joli nom.» Dit sincèrement Brienne en relâchant un peu sa prise sur son épée. Arya arrêta de sourire puis lui demanda qui lui avait appris à se battre. Elle répondit que c'était son père, gagnant une petite grimace sur le visage de l'enfant en face d'elle.

«Le mien n'a jamais voulu …» Arya sourit tristement en mettant sa main autour de son épée «il disait, se battre c'est pour les garçons.»

«Le mien disait la même chose, je me battais tout le temps contre les garçons et je perdais tout le temps. Alors à la fin mon père a dit s'il en est ainsi alors apprends les règles de l'art.» Elle rendit un nouveau sourire à la jeune fille mais s'arrêta lorsqu'un grand homme apparut de derrière les rochers.

Il marcha calmement vers Arya en rebouclant sa ceinture puis lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers eux il s'arrêta un instant et les dévisagea. Brienne plissa les yeux à son apparence ainsi qu'à l'immense cicatrice sur le côté droit de son visage.

«Sept bénédictions !» Dit joyeusement Brienne en hochant respectueusement la tête vers l'homme. Podrick devint soudainement nerveux derrière elle mais elle n'y prêta pas plus grande attention.

«Je suis Brienne de Tarth et voici Podrick Payne !» Continua-t-elle en désignant le garçon derrière elle. Les quatre personnages se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, le silence pesant autour d'eux.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?» Questionna le Limier en finissant de reboucler sa ceinture. Podrick prit un pas en avant et passa à côté des sacs sur le sol.

«C'est Sandor Clegane, le Limier !» S'écria-t-il, détruisant lentement le sourire de Brienne avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sandor et Arya continuèrent de fixer les deux en face d'eux en se demandant comment cette rencontre allait finir. Le Chien n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur et il n'allait pas mâcher ses mots, même s'il s'agissait d'une femme !

Arya passa derrière lui, sentant le regard pesant de Brienne de Tarth sur elle. Elle savait que la grande femme commençait à comprendre de qui il s'agissait et elle se sentait heureuse d'être à l'origine de son malaise.

«Tu es Arya Stark …» Murmura Brienne sans rompre le contact visuel avec l'enfant.

«Je t'ai demandé ce qui t'amenais ici !» S'agaça Sandor en prenant une prise ferme sur son épée. Brienne l'ignora puis expliqua à Arya qu'elle avait juré à sa mère de la ramener à Winterfell.

«Ma mère est morte …» Répondit Arya en plissant les yeux à elle. Elle prit un petit pas en arrière vers Sandor lorsque la grande femme s'approcha d'elle, lui disant qu'elle aurait voulu être là et la protéger. Elle n'était pas une Nordienne et elle avait fait le serment de protéger sa mère ?

«Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tenu ?» Arya pinça les lèvres, fixant Brienne sans sourciller.

Elle commençait à détester cette femme qui prétendait être là pour la protéger. Elle en voulait au monde entier pour avoir pris sa mère, son frère, sa maison, son amie Emerys et maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était d'être loin de cette personne qui ne tenait pas les promesses.

Le visage de Brienne tomba et ses yeux bleus perçant brillèrent de regrets et de honte. Elle avait échouée à plusieurs reprises et ce fardeau lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules.

«Elle m'avait sommée de ramener Ser Jaime Lannister à Port-Réal.» Autant lui dire la vérité. Podrick déglutit derrière elle en voyant le visage de Sandor Clegane devenir plus sombre.

«Tu es payé par les Lannister ? Tu es ici pour la récompense pour ma tête ?!» S'écria-t-il avec dégoût. Arya baissa lentement les yeux, la crainte au bas ventre.

«Je ne suis pas payée par les Lannister …» Brienne leva les yeux sur l'homme furieux en face d'elle qui se moqua vite de sa réponse. Il s'avança prudemment vers elle, la main gardant son épée à sa taille.

«Drôle d'épée que tu as là, où tu l'as eu ?» Grogna Sandor avec haine, les yeux accusateurs dans le visage de Brienne. Elle ne répondit pas mais donna un rapide coup d'œil nerveux à Arya derrière le Limier.

«J'ai reluqué l'or des Lannister toute ma vie. Je t'écoute Brienne putain de Tarth ! Dis-moi que ceci n'est pas leur or.» Sandor baissa les yeux sur l'épée à la taille de Brienne. Il n'allait certainement pas se faire marcher dessus par une femme venant tout droit des Lannister !

«C'est Ser Jaime Lannister qui m'a donné cette épée !» Se défendit Brienne en perdant patience.

«La porte Sanglante n'est pas loin !» Coupa rapidement Arya lorsque le Limier tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle plissa les yeux à Brienne puis au garçon Podrick lorsqu'il prit la décision de prendre la parole.

«Vous avez vendu votre amie aux Lannister ! Alors ne menacez pas ma Dame !» Siffla Podrick, mort de trouille mais droit à côté de Brienne.

Les yeux d'Arya et de Sandor passèrent immédiatement sur le garçon nerveux, pas sûr d'avoir correctement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. De qui parlait-il ?

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes larbin ?» Grogna le Limier entre ses dents, déjà bien énervé à cause de miss Tarth et de ses grands airs.

«Arya ! J'ai promis aux anciens et nouveaux Dieux que je te ramènerais-» S'exprima rapidement Brienne mais la Stark la coupa net dans son élan.

«Je me moque de ce que vous avez promis ! Répondez au Limier si vous ne voulez pas mourir !» Arya sorti son épée pour soutenir sa menace et prit quelques pas pour se mettre à côté du Chien.

«Tu as entendu la donzelle ?! Elle n'ira pas avec toi !» Cracha Sandor, les yeux furieux. Il était mis à vif devant cette femme et ne savait pas encore combien de temps il allait tenir. De plus, il n'allait pas laisser la louve entre les mains d'une servante aux Lannister.

«Elle ira !» Cria Brienne qui sortit d'un coup sec la moitié de son épée hors de son étui. Le Limier l'imita puis baissa les yeux sur la lame brillante et les parures dorés, écœuré d'avoir eu raison.

«T'es dur d'oreille … De l'acier Valérien ? J'ai toujours voulu une épée en acier Valérien.» Enjoua Sandor en levant moqueusement le sourcil, attendant le prochain mouvement de son nouvel ennemi.

«Vient avec moi Arya ! Je t'emmènerais dans un endroit sûr !» Pressa Brienne en regardant frénétiquement à la fille derrière le Limier, sentant le combat inévitable.

«Un endroit sûr ?! Putain c'est où ça ! Sa tante des Eyrié est morte, sa mère est morte, son père est mort, son frère est mort, Winterfell n'est plus qu'un amas de décombres !» Hurla Sandor au visage de la grande femme impassible.

«Aucun endroit n'est sûr, pucelle de Tarth !» Se moqua finalement le Limier en crachant ses mots avec autant de haine que possible «et tu ne sais même pas ça, alors ton rôle n'est pas de veiller sur elle.» finit-il en serrant la mâchoire.

La lèvre supérieur de Brienne trembla alors que ses yeux furieux fixèrent l'homme défiguré et vulgaire en face d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la peur de Podrick et sa propre crainte de ne pas réussir à sauver Arya des griffes du Chien mais elle utilisa une autre tactique.

«Ah oui ? Elle serait donc mieux avec un mercenaire recherché par les Sept Couronnes ? Un homme sans cœur, froid et violent qui n'hésite pas à trahir ses amis ! C'est ce que vous faites, vous veillez sur elle ?» Cracha-t-elle en souriant faussement, sortant complètement son épée pour engager le combat.

«Oh oui c'est ce que je fais !» Répondit le Limier qui sortit sa propre épée sous les yeux approbateurs d'Arya.

Les épées entrèrent immédiatement en contact et le combat commença de plus belle. D'un côté Brienne de Tarth qui voulait sauver Arya et de l'autre, Sandor Clegane qui voulait garder la fille Stark sous sa protection.

Arya et Podrick s'éloignèrent rapidement des deux combattants et montèrent sur les rochers pour éviter de se prendre un coup. Le Limier grognait lorsque son épée frappait celle de Brienne, il voulait la découper en morceau !

Brienne tenait son épée à deux mains tandis que le Limier utilisait la force d'un seul bras pour se battre. Elle se retira rapidement hors de sa portée lorsqu'il la repoussa contre les rochers et voulut lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre.

Le poing de Sandor vola dans le visage de Brienne et celle-ci trébucha en arrière puis dévala une pente de terre. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement d'un précipice. Arya et Podrick coururent vers la scène de combat violente se déroulant plus bas, le cœur battant dans les oreilles en espérant tous deux un vainqueur différent.

Arya n'avait jamais vu autant de rage et de haine sur le Limier et elle se demandait vraiment si tout cela venait d'elle ou si une partie de sa colère venait aussi d'Emerys … Elle lécha ses lèvres puis se pencha en avant contre les rochers, ne perdant pas une miette du combat.

Brienne était dans une très mauvaise posture face au Chien. Il la poussait sans cesse vers le ravin et ses coups d'épée étaient si forts qu'elle faillit trébucher plus d'une fois. Elle s'essoufflait et l'homme en face d'elle en profitait.

Il lui donna un violent coup d'épaule puis utilisa le pommeau de son épée pour lui mettre un coup dans le ventre. Brienne laissa un grand souffle de douleur sortir de ses poumons mais réussi à contrer le prochain coup d'épée qui aurait mis fin à ses jours.

Elle frappa son épée contre celle de Sandor puis utilisa son autre main pour lui mettre un coup de poing au visage. Le Limier s'arrêta quelques secondes, étourdis puis reprit ses esprits en la regardant cracher du sang de sa bouche.

Les coups volaient, les lames passaient à quelques centimètres des têtes mais Arya espérait toujours et encore que le Limier sorte vainqueur. Elle le voyait se fatiguer mais sa force restait son atout principal pour repousser Brienne. Podrick s'installa à côté d'elle et lui prit le bras mais Arya le menaça avec son aiguille.

D'un coup de pied dans le ventre, Sandor tomba à genoux à quelques centimètres du ravin puis Brienne claqua son épée loin de ses mains en mettant fin au combat. Elle respira fortement puis leva lentement le bout de sa lame au visage de l'homme au sol.

«Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer Ser !» Grogna de colère Brienne en secouant la tête, les lèvres plissées. Le Limier restait calmement au sol sans bouger, les yeux sur l'épée devant son visage.

Arya sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Brienne menacer le Chien et elle savait à cet instant qu'il était perdu. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, elle sauta hors du rocher puis courut le plus vite possible vers Sandor et Brienne.

«Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas cela !» Hurla-t-elle en augmentant sa course quand elle ne vit aucun mouvement de la part de Brienne. Elle se positionna aux côtés du Limier puis leva ses yeux inquiets dans ceux de la femme blonde, respirant rapidement avec la peur au ventre.

«Désolé ma Dame ! Elle m'a échappée !» Podrick courut lui aussi vers eux à bout de souffle, mettant ses mains contre ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration.

«Ne reste pas là Arya !» S'écria Brienne en regardant furieusement la gamine Stark et l'épée levée vers le Limier.

«Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas venir avec vous ! Alors laissez-nous tranquille !» S'apitoya Arya, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sandor à ses côtés baissa les yeux au sol puis soupira calmement, la colère disparaissant lentement hors de lui.

«Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui Arya ! C'est un meurtrier et un lâche ! Pourquoi t'obstine-tu à vouloir le protéger après ce qu'il a fait ?!» Brienne désigna le Limier avec son épée puis regarda à nouveau la jeune Stark pour une réponse.

«Ce qu'il a fait ?» Interrogea Arya en fronçant les sourcils de confusion. Sandor fit de même car il ne savait pas de quoi parlait la femme en armure noire. Podrick s'avança, encore à bout de souffle d'avoir autant courut en si peu de temps.

«Oui, il a vendu Emerys Raven aux Lannister ! La dernière de sa maison ! Elle attends son jugement pour traitrise à la Couronne, à cause de lui !» Dit-il en pointant son index vers le Chien.

Là, le visage de Sandor et d'Arya s'assombrirent considérablement tandis qu'ils fixaient à la fois Brienne et Podrick. Les nouvelles étaient comme une douche froide pour eux et pendant un moment ils ne bougèrent pas, abasourdis.

«Qu'avez-vous dit …» Demanda calmement Arya, comme par peur de perdre sa propre voix. Podrick et Brienne se jetèrent des regards incertains.

«Tout le monde est au courant dans Westeros. Elle est emprisonnée depuis plus de quatre jours maintenant. Le jugement sera fait après celui de Tyrion Lannister pour avoir empoisonner le Roi Joffrey, dans une semaine.» Continua plus doucement Podrick.

Arya ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était sans voix et désespérée. Elle laissa un court souffle tremblant sortir de ses lèvres puis s'éloigna un peu pour avoir de l'espace. Sandor resta planté là à genoux sur le sol, le front luisant de sueur alors que les mots s'écoulaient lentement dans sa tête.

«Je l'ai dit Ser, je ne vais pas vous tuer.» Brienne éloigna son épée du Limier mais l'homme, dans un accès de rage, attrapa la lame à deux mains.

A suivre …

* * *

Wooooo ! Le suspense ! Est-ce que ça va finir comme dans la série ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

 _«Je l'ai dit Ser, je ne vais pas vous tuer.» Brienne éloigna son épée du Limier mais l'homme, dans un accès de rage, attrapa la lame à deux mains._

«Je ne suis pas Chevalier ! Qui a fait ça ?!» Grogna-t-il en se levant lentement, le sang coulant le long de la lame et sur le sol. Il s'en fichait de la douleur et d'avoir les mains coupées il était bien trop aveugler par la colère.

Brienne tenta de tenir le coup face à la force de Sandor à la fois surprise et à la fois terroriser. Une fois debout, il retira ses mains de la lame et secoua les bras pour jeter le sang loin de ses mains, les yeux sur Podrick alors qu'il attendait une réponse verbale.

«Barry Mallister. Pourquoi l'avez-vous vendu à cet homme ?» Répondit Podrick en se mettant à côté de Brienne.

«Il ne l'a pas vendu ! C'est Emerys qui avait fait le choix de partir avec lui pour servir la stupide Reine des dragons !» S'écria Arya en se retournant violemment vers eux, les mains en poings. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle avait perdu un autre membre de sa famille aux mains des Lannister !

«Mallister … Le fils de pute.» Grommela Sandor en essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir avec ce petit connard, il l'avait senti qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Brienne prit quelques moments avant de finalement rengainer son épée dans son étui à sa hanche. Le danger étant passé, elle se laissa prendre quelques souffles pour récupérer du dur combat qui venait de se dérouler.

«On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Nous devons lui venir en aide.» Arya claqua ses mains sur son pantalon puis regarda autour d'elle en réfléchissant à quoi faire pour sauver Emerys.

«Arya ! Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, c'est fini, il est trop tard. Par contre tu peux encore honorer sa mémoire en restant en vie !» Tenta Brienne en se penchant sur ses genoux.

«Vous avez dit que c'était Ser Jaime qui vous avait donné cette épée, alors vous avez des amis à Port-Réal. Si vous voulez m'aider, alors aidez-moi à sauver mon amie !» Pria Arya en haussant la voix. Sandor secoua la tête à côté d'elle puis lui attrapa fermement les épaules.

«Elle est aux mains de Cersei Lannister ! La pire femme qui n'a jamais existée ! Et tu crois pouvoir passer les portes de Port-Réal, toi la fille Stark ? A peine tu y mets un pied que tu perdras la tête.» Dit le Limier en donnant une secousse à Arya. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'elle puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Arya ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, sentant les larmes de plus en plus inévitables et la respiration rapide. Elle regarda Brienne puis Podrick et enfin à nouveau le Chien mais tous l'évitaient du regard.

«C'est donc comme ça que ça se fini ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécus ? Tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous ?» Accusa Arya, les yeux larmoyant. Le Limier la regarda mais ne dit rien, il savait de quoi elle parlait.

Elle parlait de ce qu'avait fait Emerys pour elle et aussi de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui durant leur voyage. La compagnie, les soins, une protection silencieuse et bien plus encore. Elle lui avait donné son amour alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Et il était tombé amoureux d'elle, de cette femme courageuse et sensible maintenant dans les griffes de ses pires ennemis.

«Arya …» Brienne prit un pas en avant mais la fille Stark s'éloigna rapidement d'elle en lui jetant un regard glacial.

«Valar Morghulis !» Cria-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux, la bouche en ligne mince. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Podrick et le Limier «Valar Morghulis à vous tous !» Elle renifla puis se tourna pour partir.

Une main l'attrapa à l'arrière de son vêtement et la maintint en place. Arya se débattit de toutes ses forces contre le Limier, les poings frappant sa poitrine alors que les larmes décidèrent de tomber de ses yeux gris. C'était de l'injustice et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement !

«Tu iras avec la Pucelle de Tarth ! Elle te gardera en sécurité.» Grogna Sandor en secouant Arya pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre contre lui. Il se pencha vers elle pour attraper un aperçût de son visage colérique et lorsqu'il vit de la trahison dans ses yeux, il poursuivit d'une voix plus douce.

«J'irais à Port-Réal.» Finit-Il en relâchant doucement Arya mais en gardant une main sur son épaule. La jeune Stark le regarda confusément pendant quelques secondes, la lèvre inférieure tremblante puis Podrick prit la parole.

«C'est de la folie ! Vous êtes l'un des hommes les plus recherchés de Westeros ! Votre tête est mise à prix et s'ils vous voient, ils vous tuerons !» Il déglutit lorsque l'homme défiguré se tourna vers lui. Il se sentait vraiment petit face à cet homme imposant et sa cicatrice le terrifiait …

«Je vais me livrer moi-même et tenter de négocier. Une vie pour une vie.» Répondit Sandor. Il n'était absolument pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais quelque part au fond de lui il savait que c'était la meilleure solution. Pour Emerys et pour Arya Stark.

«Dites à Jaime Lannister que c'est moi qui vous envoie. Il pourrait vous être utile.» Brienne hocha la tête puis posa son coude contre son épée à sa hanche.

Sandor renifla puis marmonna dans sa barbe car il ne voulait pas faire équipe avec aucun des Lannister, pas même le foutu Gnome qui avait l'air d'être le seul de la bande à peu près intelligent. Mais s'il devait en arrivé là pour sauver Emerys et sa propre vie, alors il le fera.

«Je suis parti de Port-Réal pour ne pas y crever mais j'y retourne pour y crever.» Ricana le Limier en se redressant avec une grimace. Soudain, il sentit une paire de bras autour de son estomac et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit la petite louve s'éloigner et le fixer avec espoir.

«Sauvez-là.» Dit-elle simplement.

Elle lui donna un petit sourire puis lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il se rapproche de son visage. Elle approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille puis lui murmura les mots qu'il espérait secrètement entendre un jour.

«Vous n'êtes plus sur ma liste.» Elle contourna ensuite le Limier et vint se mettre aux côtés de Brienne et Podrick, la main sur son aiguille. Il devait bien l'admettre, il aimait cette petite garce !

Ils recherchèrent ensuite les chevaux qui étaient cachés entre les rochers en attente pour le retour de leurs Maîtres. Sandor monta sur Stranger et après avoir donné un dernier regard complice à Arya Stark, il partit dans une toute nouvelle direction sous les instructions de Brienne de Tarth et Podrick Payne.

Arya le regarda partir, espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'il réussisse à tuer des Lannister pour avoir pris Emerys. Elle comptait sur lui pour que sa liste de morts se raccourcisse, maintenant qu'il connaissait chaque personne inscrite dessus.

«Nous partons Arya. Arya ?» Brienne se retourna vers l'enfant mais elle n'était plus à leur côté et le cheval blanc n'était nulle part en vue.

«Il faut qu'on la rattrape Podrick ! Arya !» Cria Brienne en cherchant aux alentours pour tous signes de la fillette Stark. Elle était là à peine quelques minutes et d'un coup elle avait réussi à disparaître de leur champ de vision ! Comment était-ce même possible ?

Mais Arya était déjà loin sur son cheval blanc. Elle galopait vers une toute nouvelle destination avec une bourse de pièces d'or qu'elle avait prise de Podrick à son insu. Elle claqua les rênes de son cheval qui dévalait une pente vers une grande rivière qui rejoignait le Détroit.

Il y avait un petit bateau amarré à la berge avec quelques hommes, c'était sa seule chance de traversée la grande étendue d'eau.

Arya laissa paraître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres car elle allait à Braavos et apprendre à devenir une sans visage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emerys sursauta dans sa cellule lorsque la porte du cachot à côté de sa prison s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'un garde ordonna à Tyrion de le suivre. C'était le grand jour pour le nain, il allait se faire juger pour son innocence.

Elle déglutit puis reposa sa tête sur sa main, attendant que le garde et Tyrion disparaissent dans le couloir. Elle avait peur pour lui et pour ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis hier soir et déjà elle sentait une étrange sympathie pour lui.

Peut-être était-ce dû au faite qu'il ne la jugeait pas ? Qu'il comprenait sa douleur et qu'il la soutenait malgré qu'il ignorait tout d'elle ? Du moins, une grande partie et surtout la plus sombre. Elle prit de profondes inspirations pour calmer son cœur faisant la course dans sa poitrine puis ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment son heure.

Elle se remémora certains passages de sa vie passées et notamment les conseils que lui avait donnés certaines personnes. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa colère au risque de devenir incontrôlable. Alors elle garda son calme puis fixa un point dans le mur, les oreilles attrapant le moindre bruit à l'extérieur.

Les gardes chuchotaient devant sa porte et malheureusement pour elle, elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qui se disait. Finalement l'un d'eux s'éloigna de la porte et laissa l'autre garde seul devant sa cellule. Emerys pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait toujours et encore du même homme du nom de Ser Meryn Trant.

Il la regardait de temps en temps en travers la grille avec cette même lueur perverse dans les yeux. Elle le haïssait rien qu'à cause de sa tête et sa façon de lui sourire. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que cet homme avait une perversion bien particulière … Et Emerys espérait ne jamais à le découvrir.

Elle frissonna involontairement puis enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine, les mains frottant ses avant-bras pour un peu de chaleur. Elle grimaça à l'odeur qui flottait sur elle ainsi qu'au sang sécher sur ses vêtements et sur sa peau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour un bon bain chaud et un lit confortable …

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû accepter la proposition de Tywin Lannister … Au moins elle ne serait plus ici à mourir de faim, de soif et de froid. Emerys se frappa mentalement de s'être imaginer aux côtés de cet homme immonde. Il avait au moins vingt ans de plus qu'elle ! Et de plus il voulait produire des enfants avec elle !

Un gémissement sortit de la gorge d'Emerys. Elle commençait à avoir mal au ventre et avait une envie soudaine de vomir. Elle se redressa sur ses bras tremblants puis se glissa sur le sol jusqu'à arriver à un coin de la cellule. Son corps se propulsa en avant lorsqu'une vague de nausée la frappa sans la moindre pitié.

Malheureusement elle n'avait rien mangée depuis hier et donc son estomac était vide alors rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle griffa sa gorge avec ses ongles puis plissa les yeux d'inconforts. Elle n'avait rien à vomir et pourtant le sentiment de malaise ne s'enlevait pas !

Elle allait tomber malade si elle restait ici trop longtemps sans eau ni nourriture et si peu d'hygiène. De la torture, voilà ce qu'ils faisaient sous les Donjon Rouge. Emerys glapit puis se jeta sur le dos en abandonnant le combat avec sa nausée. De la sueur perlait sur son front et sa visions se troubla lentement.

Elle tomba vite dans l'inconscience.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le verrou de la cellule voisine réveilla lentement Emerys de son sommeil maladif. Elle gémit doucement puis écouta attentivement ce qui se passait à côté en jetant un bref regard à la grille devant sa propre porte. Ce n'était plus Ser Meryn Trant qui la surveillait, remarqua-t-elle.

Le garde qui avait ramené Tyrion poussa méchamment le nain dans sa prison puis claqua la porte à son nez. Emerys se glissa sur le sol vers le trou dans le mur afin d'avoir un petit aperçût du mi-homme, très silencieux de l'autre côté.

Elle grimaça puis se positionna contre le mur avec un soupir lorsque ses muscles crièrent de douleur. Elle prit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, encore sonner par le manque d'eau et de nourriture puis pencha la tête vers l'avant.

«Tyrion ?» Appela-t-elle calmement, jetant un regard vers Meryn Trant qui venait de reprendre sa place devant la grille à sa porte.

«Bonjour à vous ma Dame. Veuillez excuser mon air si sombre, j'espère ne pas vous effrayez.» Répondit-il avec un léger rire nostalgique. Le nain était dos contre sa porte et avait les jambes écartées devant lui.

«Emerys.» Corrigea-t-elle rapidement en lui donnant un petit sourire sympathique.

«Emerys … Votre prénom égal votre beauté hors norme.» Enjoua-t-il en riant doucement. Il essayait de détendre ses nerfs après cette première cession devant les juges corrompus. De là où il était il ne la voyait pas mais il avait l'image de son visage dans son esprit.

«Qu'est-il arrivé ?» Souffla Emerys, soucieuse du comportement morose de son ami.

«Ce que je savais qui allait arriver, ce que j'ai toujours su. Mon père a réussi à mettre les autres juges contre moi et la plupart des témoins me détestent. Alors je vous laisse imaginer la suite.» Déclara-t-il dans un profond soupir peiné.

«Il fallait voir le visage de ma sœur lorsqu'elle a été appelée à témoigner. Elle était si heureuse mais elle masquait sa joie derrière ses larmes de crocodile. Tout le monde tombe sous le charme de ma magnifique sœur, même mon idiot de frère.» Cracha avec colère Tyrion, jouant avec ses mains sur ses genoux.

«Il s'agit peut-être de la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance dans cette impasse, mon frère Jaime. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui parler en seul à seul.» Se dit-il à lui-même en levant pensivement les yeux au plafond.

«Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose …» Commença Emerys mais sa gorge se serra soudainement et elle se retrouva à court de mot.

«Vous n'auriez rien pu faire Emerys car de toute évidence les Dieux sont contre moi. J'ai entendu dire que vous protégiez la jeune Arya Stark ? Peut-être que je pourrais vous donner un peu d'espoir en vous disant que sa sœur Sansa doit se trouver à Winterfell à l'heure qu'il est, saine et sauve.» Dit-il en espérant que ses paroles allaient soulagées un peu la femme.

Effectivement, cette nouvelle aida Emerys à se sentir un petit peu mieux. Elle laissa sortir l'air de ses poumons puis sourit doucement, les yeux sur le sol. Elle espérait qu'Arya se dirigeait à Winterfell maintenant et non pas à Braavos comme elle voulait au départ.

«Pourquoi avait-elle été accusée ? C'était l'épouse du Roi.» Elle savait que Sansa Stark était promise au Roi Joffrey mais elle n'imaginait pas que la pauvre fille ferait une chose aussi évidente qu'un empoisonnement, surtout si elle tenait à sa tête.

«Elle ne l'était plus. Nous avions été mariés elle et moi, pour la punir de sa traîtrise et pour la ridiculiser d'avantage.» Tyrion leva les sourcils puis marcha au centre de sa cellule. Il vit Emerys qui le regardait étrangement alors il se précipita pour finir.

«Le mariage n'a pas été consommé. Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille sans défense et son âge me bloquait. Jamais je ne l'aurais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié, je voulais lui laisser le temps même s'il aurait fallu des années. Voir peut-être jamais.» Il rit en secouant la tête, une main sur son front.

«Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Un homme courageux et intelligent, c'est très rare de nos jours !» Complimenta Emerys en hochant la tête, prenant une meilleure position contre le mur de pierre.

«Un homme … Un monstre qui a tuer sa propre mère en venant au monde.» Dit-il en détournant le compliment qu'elle venait de lui faire. Cette réalité lui faisait encore plus mal lorsqu'il le disait ouvertement.

«C'est ce que votre père s'épuise à vous dire ? En vous rabaissant au statut de monstre ? C'est pitoyable. Le vrai monstre c'est lui, il n'a même pas la décence de traiter son propre sang avec respect.» Cracha Emerys avec venin.

«Vos paroles me touche Emerys, je dois bien l'admettre. Mais mon père sait ce qu'il veut et il l'aura tôt ou tard.» Tyrion prit une brindille de foin entre ses doigts.

«Sauf si vous le tuer avant.» Répondit sombrement Emerys.

Le nain leva les yeux vers elle puis observa longuement son visage près du trou. Il sourit tristement puis vint se tenir à côté d'elle en laissant ses petites jambes s'étendrent face à lui. Il jeta la brindille puis soupira exagérément.

«Vous avez raison. Je devrais peut-être mettre fin à ses jours et offrir sa tête à ma sœur, elle sera enchantée.» Dit-il sarcastiquement.

«Prenez la sienne avec. Je n'aime pas du tout cette femme et sa façon de me regarder. Elle me haïssait avant même de m'adresser la parole !» S'énerva Emerys en regardant le visage de Tyrion.

«Une Lannister dans toute sa gloire ! C'est bien ma sœur. En venir aux conclusions hâtives avant même de percer le fin fond du problème. Elle est rongée par la haine, elle l'a toujours été depuis notre enfance. Mais maintenant que son fils chéri lui a été enlevé, elle n'hésitera pas à massacrer des villes entières pour se venger et protéger ce qui lui reste en progéniture.» Tyrion hocha pensivement la tête puis leva les yeux dans ceux d'Emerys.

«Je peux comprendre.» Lui dit-elle en plissant la lèvre inférieure.

«Mon père voulait que je produise des héritiers avec une femme Noble. Pour vous dire à quel point il désespère pour notre lignée et vous en avez eu la preuve hier encore. Après la bataille de la Néra je lui avais demandé un semblant de reconnaissance pour avoir défendu la ville alors que mon neveu se cachait dans les jupons de sa mère. Je voulais Castral Rock et un titre, ce qu'un père aurait fait pour son fils.» Continua-t-il douloureusement, les yeux larmoyants.

Le cœur d'Emerys se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine en entendant parler de la bataille de la Néra. Polliver en avait parlé lorsqu'elle était encore avec Sandor et Arya. Le Chien avait fui cette bataille et briser sa fidélité au Roi Joffrey. Elle ignorait encore pourquoi il avait fait ça mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le savoir un jour.

«Peut-être qu'un jour c'est moi qui produira vos héritiers.» Emerys rit doucement puis sourit à Tyrion. Elle avait de l'empathie pour lui et le considérait comme un ami mais elle voulait lui remonter le moral d'une façon ou d'une autre.

«Peut-être dans une autre vie Emerys. Je ne peux pas prétendre à un cœur qui est déjà pris.» Répondit-il avec le même petit sourire complice qu'elle. Ils s'échangèrent des regards puis Emerys détourna rapidement les yeux, prise au dépourvu.

Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre mais la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit et son estomac se tordit douloureusement en voyant la personne devant elle.

A suivre …

* * *

Mwahahahaha ! Diabolique ! Ça s'empirera avec le temps !

A+


	5. Chapter 5

Suite suite suiiite !

Hey, prenez trente secondes pour laisser un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît si vous aimez cette histoire :)

Place au suspense !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Ser Meryn Trant respirait bruyamment alors qu'il fixait Emerys contre le mur.

Il avait un sourire malsain aux lèvres et les yeux plissés à elle, sa main encore sur la poignée de la porte de sa cellule. Son armure dorée se reflétait au peu de lumière qui s'infiltrait en travers les barreaux et sa cape blanche traînait derrière lui.

«A qui tu parles ma belle ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix ronronnante. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis referma lentement la porte derrière lui.

«Personne.» Répondit Emerys qui devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au trou dans le mur et vit que Tyrion lui faisait signe de se taire. Il avait l'air aussi effrayé qu'elle.

«C'est bizarre, j'entends le son de ta voix au bout du couloir. Est-ce que tu m'appelais ?» S'amusa-t-il en se penchant vers l'avant. Il prit quelques pas vers elle et lorsqu'elle voulut sortir de son chemin, il claqua son pied dans son tibia.

Emerys hurla de douleur et se courba vers le sol, les bras autour de sa jambe en feu. Elle grinça des dents puis leva les yeux vers la face heureuse de Meryn Trant. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations en laissant sortir quelques petits gémissements hors de sa bouche.

«Si la main du Roi l'apprenait …» Grommela-t-elle dans une tentative désespérée de l'éloigner d'elle. Bien évidemment elle savait que c'était une cause perdue car de toute manière elle allait mourir.

«Je veillerais à ce que ça ne se produise pas. Qui croirait une traitresse au bord de la mort ? J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les enfants mais toi, ta beauté hors du commun …» Il attrapa l'arrière de la tête d'Emerys et la força à le regarder. Il enroula ses doigts autour de ses cheveux platine en jouant avec les brins soyeux.

«Ne me touchez pas !» S'écria Emerys en frappant sa main loin. Immédiatement après son action, le poing de Meryn entra en contact avec sa joue et la jeta en arrière contre le mur.

Elle se sentait étourdit par la force du coup et dû d'abord prendre ses repères avant de pouvoir à nouveau regarder correctement le Chevalier. D'un geste brusque, il l'attrapa par les bras et la plaqua au sol, à cheval sur ses hanches.

Elle se débâtit de toutes ses forces mais l'homme au-dessus d'elle avait une force bien plus conséquente. Panique s'installa dans sa poitrine, des images de son viol passaient devant ses yeux alors que Ser Meryn la frappa encore et encore au visage. Le sang jaillit de son nez et de son arcade sourcilière et bientôt ses cris moururent dans sa gorge.

«Je te déconseillerais de poursuivre cette violence, Trant. A moins que tu ne veuille que j'en touche un mot à la Reine et à la main du Roi ? A mon avis ils ne seraient pas très enchantés d'apprendre que leur garde personnel s'amuse avec les détenus sans leur permission.» Dit soudainement une voix de l'autre côté du mur.

Meryn arrêta de frapper la femme sous lui puis se redressa pour voir Tyrion Lannister en travers le trou dans le mur. Il le regardait froidement, les mains derrière son dos et un air de désapprobation sur son visage.

«Tu vas mourir, nain ! Et je pense que Tywin Lannister se moque bien de ce que tu diras !» Ricana Meryn en mettant sa main sur le devant du corset qui couvrait la poitrine d'Emerys.

«En es-tu sûr ? Je suis encore un Lannister et je ferais en sorte que tes parties génitales soient jetées aux porcs si tu n'arrêtes pas cette barbarie sur le champ !» Gronda méchamment Tyrion en plissant les yeux au Chevalier borné.

Meryn hésita à répondre, regardant entre la femme sonnée sous lui et le nain de l'autre côté du mur. Il n'avait pas de pouvoir contre un Lannister même si celui-ci se trouvait être en prison. Il ne préférait pas avoir affaires avec Tywin ou même la Reine alors il se leva loin d'Emerys et claqua la porte de la cellule dans son sillage.

Tyrion ferma les yeux puis soupira, pensant pendant quelques instants qu'il n'allait pas réussi à faire planer sa menace vide. Il rouvrit les yeux puis se précipita vers le trou pour tenter d'avoir un aperçu de la femme sanglante sur le sol.

Elle ne bougeait pas mais elle respirait. Le sang coulait le longs de ses joues et dans ses cheveux platine, créant un dégrader de couleur à la fois beau et à la fois mortel. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue en deux et à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait, Tyrion entendait le bruit du sang dans sa gorge.

«Tenez bon Emerys …» Dit-il plus à lui-même qu'elle.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle sauf s'il voyait son frère Jaime seul à seul, à ce moment-là il pourra lui demander de l'aide pour lui ainsi que pour Emerys. Il avait une grande sympathie pour elle et désirait la voir libre des griffes de sa famille.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur de pierre puis enterra son visage dans ses mains, écoutant attentivement les respirations difficiles de la femme de l'autre côté.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait voyagé pendant une semaine entière sans relâche. Prenant à peine le temps de se reposer et de s'alimenter, Sandor Clegane voulait battre le record entre les Eyrié et Port-Réal. Son temps et celui d'Emerys était compter.

Le jugement de Tyrion Lannister avait finalement débuté et cette réalité augmenta la crainte ainsi que la rage de Sandor. Il n'était qu'à la moitié de son voyage. Il espérait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'arrivera pas trop tard et qu'il n'aura pas la vision d'horreur de la tête d'Emerys sur une pique.

«Encore un effort mon grand.» Calma doucement le Limier en tapotant l'encolure de son cheval épuisé. Il savait que Stranger était capable de faire d'aussi longues distances avec si peu de pause mais il craignait que son cheval ne tienne pas le coup jusqu'à Port-Réal.

La fatigue se faisait ressentir pour les deux et s'il ne s'arrêtait pas pour prendre un peu de sommeil, il risquait de s'écrouler de son cheval. Sandor soupira puis arrêta lentement l'animal près d'une petite rivière dans la forêt.

Il laissa son cheval boire puis s'assit à genoux au bord de la rivière, prenant l'eau entre ses mains pour la mettre sur son visage. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était épuisé et que son corps criait famine. Il lui fallait absolument de la nourriture et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Malheureusement il était assez loin des villages et autres civilisations alors il devait chasser et cela risquait de lui prendre un précieux temps. Sandor essuya longuement son visage avec ses mains, les yeux fermés alors qu'il voyait le visage d'Emerys derrière ses paupières.

Il revit le jour où elle était partie et à quel point elle était belle … Il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas l'avoir retenu d'y aller car tout serait si différent maintenant. Il suffisait de lui rendre son étreinte ou de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi …

Par moment il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça pour une femme. Après tout il pouvait en avoir une juste en laissant des pièces sur un comptoir. C'était ce qu'il se serait dit à l'époque, avant d'avoir rencontré Emerys. Maintenant il n'était plus capable de faire marche arrière même s'il l'aurait voulu. Il était trop amoureux d'elle pour ne faire comme si de rien était.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il lui était redevable d'une certaine manière et n'était pas prêt à avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Il manquait la chaleur de son contact, la douceur de sa peau sous sa main et de son visage aimant.

Une haine envahie la poitrine de Sandor en s'imaginant ce qui se passait actuellement à Port-Réal, dans ce trou à rat qui puait la merde de cochon. Il sera le poing en prenant un morceau de terre humide à côté de lui, la respiration devenant plus difficile à chaque nouvelle image horrible dans sa tête.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis à un plan de secours mais le Limier n'était pas le genre d'homme à réfléchir avant d'agir. Il ira de front à Port-Réal et demanderait la liberté d'Emerys contre la sienne, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Et aussi le meilleur moyen de se pardonner à lui-même et de ses nombreuses erreurs passées.

Sandor plaqua sa main contre sa botte puis sourit en coin lorsqu'il sentit la petite bourse de pièce que lui avait donnée Emerys pour payer sa dette. Immédiatement ses pensées se tournèrent à la nuit qu'il avait partagée avec cette femme et qui n'égalait aucunes autres, loin de là.

Peut-être qu'avec cet argent il allait pouvoir s'acheter de quoi se nourrir pour une semaine de plus, il fallait juste qu'il trouve rapidement un village. L'autre bourse d'argent avait été donnée à Arya, celle qu'il avait volée au paysan et sa fille. Il voulait qu'Arya puisse se débrouillée toute seule si jamais il lui arrivait malheur.

Sandor se releva puis entraîna son cheval plus loin dans la forêt pour y dormir sans risquer d'être déranger par des gens qui passeraient par là. Sa poitrine se sentait si lourde, la culpabilité sur ses épaules. Il ne prendrait pas beaucoup de sommeil, juste ce qu'il fallait pour repartir vers Port-Réal.

Vers Emerys.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La porte de la cellule de Tyrion s'ouvrit et un garde apporta de la nourriture sur un plateau avec un verre d'eau. Il referma brutalement la porte derrière lui ce qui réveilla Emerys de l'autre côté du mur en pierre.

Elle gémit puis posa une main sur son front bouillonnant. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait avalée quelque chose. Surement un ou deux jours … Peut-être même trois.

Ses doigts touchèrent une substance gluante sur son sourcil ainsi que la plupart de son visage. Elle avait affreusement mal et elle était presque sûre que Ser Meryn lui avait brisé quelque chose mise à part le peu d'estime qui lui restait.

«Vous êtes enfin réveiller, j'ai bien cru que nous ne nous reverrons plus avant la deuxième cession de mon jugement.» Rit Tyrion en buvant l'eau froide qui venait de lui être apporter.

La porte de la cellule d'Emerys s'ouvrit rapidement et le même garde que Tyrion entra avec un plateau de nourriture et de l'eau. Il mit le plateau sur le sol et claqua durement la porte derrière lui. Emerys gémit une nouvelle fois car tous les muscles de son corps lui faisaient souffrir le martyr.

Elle se redressa lentement de sa position coucher sur le dos puis se traîna jusqu'au plateau, prenant le verre entre ses mains tremblantes et buvant goulument le liquide vital. L'eau n'était pas bonne mais cela suffisait pour étancher sa soif.

Tyrion de l'autre côté mangea silencieusement son repas rassit, écoutant les respirations peinées de la femme d'à côté. Elle avait dormi pendant deux jours d'affiler et il pensait vraiment qu'elle mourrait mais après lui avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil en travers le trou, il vit avec émerveillement que la plupart de ses blessures faciales cicatrisaient déjà.

«Vous possédez un immense pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?» Dit-il doucement en avalant son morceau de pain. De l'autre côté, Emerys toussa violemment.

«Vous avez un pouvoir de guérison. C'est peu commun les gens qui savent le faire et je suis persuadé que la maison Raven y est pour quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que vous savez faire … Pas vrai ?» Tyrion se leva sur ses jambes courtes puis alla jeter un œil dans le trou dans le mur.

Emerys était dos à lui, accroupit dans la crasse devant son plateau de nourriture non entamé. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle fixait le mur et la porte en face d'elle mais Tyrion pouvait très bien s'imaginer les différentes émotions qui passaient sur son doux visage.

«Je ne voulais pas vous prendre au dépourvu, pardonnez ma curiosité.» La déception était lisible en travers les mots de Tyrion. Il sourit tristement puis alla s'assoir sur la petite caisse contre le mur en face de sa porte. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il entendit le son de la voix de la femme platine.

«Je possède quelque chose de bien plus grand et terrifiant, une chose qui sommeille en moi et que même l'homme le plus brave ne voudrait pas voir. Il m'a fallu de longues années d'apprentissage pour la maîtriser mais il est de plus en plus difficile pour moi ...» La voix glaciale d'Emerys retentit dans la cellule voisine.

«Quelque chose … Qui pourrait détruire Port-Réal ?» Demanda calmement Tyrion en levant les yeux pensivement vers la porte.

Emerys ne répondit pas mais un petit rire amer sortit de sa bouche. Elle prit la nourriture entre ses mains, un grand sourire mauvais jouant sur ses lèvres qui la rendait d'autant plus sombre avec le sang sur son visage. Elle croqua dans son pain puis se glissa en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos ne touche le mur à côté du trou.

«De quoi seriez-vous capable si l'on vous pousse à bout, Tyrion Lannister ? En chaque homme sommeil une bête, à quoi ressemble la vôtre ?» S'exprima-t-elle après avoir mangée le dernier morceau de nourriture dans ses mains.

«Je l'ignore. J'ai toujours favorisé la diplomatie plutôt que la violence depuis ma tendre enfance. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, soit je me faisais battre soit je me battais avec mon intelligence.» Répondit Tyrion, aimant la question qu'elle venait de poser.

Emerys roula sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'elle regardait le nain en travers le trou. Il fixait toujours la porte en face de lui avec cette même expression nostalgique qui le hantait. Elle finit par baisser les yeux avec un petit hochement de tête.

«L'ignorance est parfois la meilleure des armes.» Dit mystérieusement Emerys en prenant une position un peu plus confortable sur le sol. Elle était épuisée moralement et physiquement et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de pouvoir dormir un peu.

«Ne pensez-vous pas que vous avez assez dormi ?» Tyrion fronça les sourcils en voyant la femme prendre ses aises contre la pierre, les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres.

«La guérison est un travail long et difficile.» Murmura-t-elle en expirant longuement par le nez. Elle s'endormi assez rapidement pour quelqu'un qui craignait autant la mort, remarqua Tyrion.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière, cherchant une solution à son propre problème. Son père voulait le voir mort, sa sœur aussi, les gens qui composaient la population de Port-Réal … Il n'avait pas vraiment de chance de survie finalement.

Il se demanda brièvement comment sera les Sept Royaumes sous le commandement du Roi Tommen. Un garçon sensible et doux qui ne fera surement pas long feu avec sa gentillesse et sa naïveté. Il n'avait pas voulu que son oncle se fasse jugé mais rapidement Tywin et Cersei lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point c'était dans leur intérêt …

Pour eux bien-sûr, mais le jeune Roi n'avait pas encore beaucoup de pouvoir et encore moins son mot à dire sur chaque petites choses injustes. Pour le moment, Tywin Lannister régnait sur les Royaumes et son futur sort qui n'aura pas d'issu.

Tyrion posa la tête en arrière contre le mur puis ferma les yeux. Il pensait à Shae qui devait être loin de Port-Réal maintenant. Il regrettait du fond du cœur de l'avoir traiter de pute mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait la garder en sécurité.

Son ami Bronn lui avait assuré qu'elle était loin après leur dispute et cela brisa le cœur de Tyrion. D'être loin de la femme qu'il aime, ne pas savoir où elle se trouve ni si elle était bien ... C'était une véritable torture pour lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux puis tourna la tête vers Emerys qui dormait sur le sol dans le coin de la cellule. Elle avait sa tête posée contre son avant-bras, une expression paisible sur son visage porcelaine et les jambes repliées contre elle. Elle était belle, mais pas aussi magnifique que Shae.

Tyrion rit doucement à lui-même puis se positionna mieux sur sa caisse pour trouver un peu de sommeil avant la deuxième partie de son jugement qui sera très certainement bien pire que la première.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir voir son frère Jaime avant la deuxième séance mais l'homme ne s'était pas présenter à lui. Il craignait pour sa vie lui-aussi ! Il avait certainement peur de la réaction de son père ou de Cersei s'il venait le voir dans sa prison.

Une crainte d'être traité lui aussi de traître ? Parce qu'il avait parlé au monstre Lannister qu'était Tyrion ? Le nain se moqua, une douleur douce-amère dans sa poitrine. Il espérait beaucoup trop de chose venant de sa propre famille.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un s'approcha des cellules. Tyrion se redressa sur sa caisse puis regarda avec espoir la porte de sa prison, espérant qu'il s'agissait de Jaime. Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus rapidement et d'après le bruit, il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas son frère.

Il soupira puis déglutit difficilement. Son frère ne serait jamais venu seul car la personne qui venait ici n'était pas accompagnée, il n'y avait pas le bruit des armures. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au trou et vit qu'Emerys venait de se redresser contre le mur, le regard dans le vide.

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers la porte en bois puis attendit patiemment de voir qui venait à sa rencontre ou celle de Tyrion. Au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient, le cœur dans la poitrine d'Emerys se serra.

Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à face avec Tywin ou pire encore, Ser Meryn Trant. L'angoisse se déferla sans pitié sur elle tandis que les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte de sa cellule. Quelqu'un chuchota à voix basse au garde puis après un moment silencieux, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement.

Emerys déglutit, sentant les larmes lui montées aux yeux alors qu'elle leva son regard pour voir qui venait la voir.

«Bonjour Emerys.»

A suivre …

* * *

Bouhouhou, ce sera de pire en pire moi je vous le dis XD Qui est-ce maintenant ? Ami ou ennemi ?

Merci pour vos commentaires !

A+


	6. Chapter 6

Encore un chapitre ! La tension monte d'un cran !

* * *

Chapitre 6

 _«Bonjour Emerys.»_

Elle n'en revenait pas. Emerys ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici, pas après toutes ses années.

«Lord Varys.» Dit-elle respectueusement en se détendant enfin. Elle était à la fois soulagée qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui et à la fois énervée parce qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir de sitôt, pas à Port-Réal en tout cas.

«Oh non ma chère, ne me faites pas cette tête-là. Je sais ce que vous pensez mais je suis ici en tant qu'ami !» Dit rapidement l'eunuque en penchant la tête sur le côté, les mains dans ses grandes manches. Il ferma lentement la porte derrière lui puis vint se mettre au milieu de la cellule.

«Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, lord Varys !» Cracha soudainement Emerys en tirant ses genoux à sa poitrine pour un peu plus de confort.

«Dès que j'ai eu vent de votre venue à Port-Réal, j'ai immédiatement voulu vous rencontrez Emerys, afin de voir de mes propres yeux ce que mes petits oiseaux me chantaient.» Varys sourit doucement.

«Et me voilà.» Répondit sarcastiquement Emerys en levant les sourcils. Elle prenait un peu du caractère du Chien semblerait-il.

«Et vous voilà en effet. Je suis heureux de vous voir en vie même si j'espérais une rencontre dans de meilleures circonstances que celles-ci.» Dit-il en allant s'assoir sur une caisse dans le coin gauche de la cellule.

«Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous venez me voir.» Emerys soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela suscita un petit rire de Varys.

«Vous n'avez pas changé durant toutes ses années ma chère, peut-être qu'un jour vous aurez à nouveau confiance en moi ? J'ai entendu dire que vous avez voyagé avec Arya Stark et l'ancien bouclier juré de Joffrey, pourquoi cela Emerys ? Que cherchez-vous à accomplir ?» Varys fronça doucement les sourcils en scrutant soigneusement le visage de la femme platine.

«J'en avais assez de rester dans l'ombre je suppose. Vous saviez que je venais à Port-Réal donc vous saviez qui m'emmenait ici. Pourquoi ne venez-vous que maintenant Varys ?» Accusa Emerys en détournant le sujet de conversation. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler d'Arya ni du Chien et de plus quelqu'un écoutait à côté.

«J'ai dû attendre le moment opportun pour venir à votre rencontre ici mon enfant. J'ai beau être l'araignée et avoir des toiles partout cela n'empêche pas que la Reine a des oreilles !» Varys se redressa contre la caisse puis sortit ses mains de ses manches.

«Vous n'avez pas changé non plus Varys, toujours ce manque de courage cruel. Vous préférez vous tapir dans la tanière du lion et d'obéir bien sagement plutôt que de risquer une fois votre vie pour la bonne cause.» Siffla Emerys avec haine à peine dissimulée.

«Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas comme ça avec moi. J'ai un rôle à jouer, vous avez un rôle à jouer, nous avons tous un rôle dans cette guerre ! Je ne servirais plus à rien si ma tête se séparait de mon corps.» Dit-il rapidement en levant les sourcils, un peu déçu du manque de confiance qu'elle avait pour lui.

«Vous pouvez toujours m'appeler mon enfant si ça vous chante !» S'agaça-t-elle en le regardant furieusement. Elle plissa la bouche en ligne mince puis couvrit ses avant-bras avec ses mains sous le regard pesant de Varys.

«Vous préférez vous apitoyer sur votre sort plutôt que d'essayer de sortir d'ici. Je vous croyais un peu plus forte que cela mais apparemment je me suis tromper sur vous.» Il se leva mais au lieu de se retourner pour partir, il prit un pas en avant «vous ne devez pas laisser tomber Emerys ! Vous et moi savons parfaitement de quoi vous êtes capables et ce que vous devez faire !»

Emerys sentit son menton trembler sous le poids de l'émotion mais ne céda pas face aux larmes. Elle détourna les yeux de Varys et regarda un coin de sa cellule.

«Il n'y a plus rien à faire. J'ai refusée l'offre de Tywin Lannister et maintenant je suis condamnée à mort pour avoir aidé Arya Stark.» Se découragea-t-elle en laissant un soupir tremblant sortir de sa gorge.

«En effet cela semble être une impasse. Et pourtant, alors que nous débattons tous les deux, l'aide est déjà en route pour vous.» Répondit l'eunuque. Lorsqu'il dit cela, les yeux de la femme se fixèrent sur lui.

Varys rit un peu puis se rapprocha d'elle pour venir se mettre à ses côtés, les mains à nouveau dans les manches. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de lui révéler la vérité sur ce qui se disait au-delà des murs de Port-Réal.

«Mes petits oiseaux m'ont dit que le Limier, Sandor Clegane, voyageait rapidement vers Port-Réal et qu'il venait pour vous, Emerys.» Les yeux d'Emerys se fixèrent dans les siens et d'un coup, son expression froide changea en stupeur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, seules les larmes témoignaient d'elle. Emerys sentit sa tête tournée aux nouvelles de Varys et pendant un moment, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sandor se dirigeait vers la capitale … Pour elle. Pourquoi risquait-il une chose pareille !

«J'en conclu donc que ce qui se dit sur vous et cet homme est véridique.» Finit Varys en levant les sourcils, attristé par la réaction d'Emerys.

«Empêchez-le.» Coupa soudainement Emerys en refermant la bouche, déglutissent doucement alors que plus de larmes silencieuses traçaient leur chemin sur ses joues. Ne recevant aucunes réponses, elle leva furieusement ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Varys «j'ai dit, empêchez-le ! Ne le laissez pas s'approcher de Port-Réal !» Elle haussa la voix à la fin de sa phrase, désespérée.

Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Varys de ne plus trouver les mots. Il ne pouvait que regarder la femme en conflit en face de lui avec de grands yeux. Maintenant, il savait, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux ce qu'était devenue Emerys Raven et l'amour qu'elle portait en elle.

«Vous avez des oiseaux un peu partout dans le monde, non ? Alors dites leurs de faire obstacle à sa route mais ne le laissez pas venir ici, pitié Varys !» Emerys se leva du mieux qu'elle pouvait en mettant un bras contre le mur derrière elle pour le soutien.

«Les nouvelles sont déjà arrivées aux oreilles de la Reine et de la main du Roi. Le prix de sa tête à doubler.» Répondit doucement Varys en penchant la tête vers l'avant, examinant la réaction d'Emerys.

Elle leva la tête au ciel et plus de larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux et sur ses joues meurtris. Elle pinça les lèvres entre elles alors qu'elle étouffait un gémissement. Il allait mourir s'il venait ici … Sa tête rejoindra la sienne sur une pique.

«S'il vous plaît.» Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots qu'elle essayait fort d'étouffer. Elle fixa Varys et l'implora du regard, le corps tremblant par la maladie et le manque de nourriture sans compter l'horrible nouvelle qui l'accablait.

«Je ferais de mon mieux, vous pouvez compter sur moi ma chère. En attendant, je pense que nous nous reverrons pour votre jugement. Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir Emerys.» Dit à voix basse Varys en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la femme effondrée.

Emerys le suivit du regard alors qu'il repassa par la porte et partit, la laissant seule face à ses pensées. Sandor Clegane venait à Port-Réal pour lui venir en aide, s'était une mission suicide. Elle était condamnée et s'il venait lui aussi le sera.

Elle attendit quelques minutes de plus debout contre le mur en essayant de calmer sa panique grandissante. Finalement, elle s'aida du mur pour aller s'assoir à sa place en face de la porte. Ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup trop et si elle ne se mettait pas sur le sol elle risquait de basculer.

La cellule retomba dans un silence pesant, le bruit de l'armure du garde à sa porte lui rappelant qu'elle était constamment surveillée. Elle avala doucement puis ferma les yeux en posant la tête en arrière contre le mur humide, patientant encore et encore sous le Donjon Rouge.

Elle était tout de même heureuse d'avoir revu Varys, même si elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute et encore moins face à lui. Après tout, qui aimait l'araignée de Port-Réal ?

«Alors c'est de lui que vous êtes amoureuse.» Tyrion dit soudainement en brisant le lourd silence. Bien-sûr qu'il avait tout entendu de la petite conversation entre l'eunuque et Emerys mais il avait décidé de rester silencieux.

«Je l'avais vu dans vos yeux que votre cœur était déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre.» Tyrion renifla d'amusement puis baissa la tête sur ses mains «j'espère que le Chien se rends compte de la chance qu'il a. Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ça un jour, que l'homme Clegane serait amoureux d'une femme au point de venir défier les Lannister.»

«Il ne m'aime pas.» Répondit catégoriquement Emerys, les yeux fixant un point dans le vide. Ses larmes avaient finalement séchées sur ses joues.

«Alors pour quelle stupide raison ferait-il cela ? Le Limier de toutes les personnes ! Celui qui a pris d'innombrables vies innocentes et servi les Lannister comme le bon Chien qu'il était. Même un homme comme lui peut éprouver autre chose que de la rage et de la haine ? C'est assez surprenant vous me direz.» Tyrion rit amèrement puis cligna des yeux.

«Il n'y a que l'amour pour pousser un homme à faire ça, croyez-moi Emerys, je sais de quoi je parle. C'est peut-être difficile à croire et je dois admettre que moi aussi j'ai du mal mais je ne vois que cette hypothèse pour pousser le Chien à revenir ici.» Continua rapidement Tyrion en se penchant vers le trou pour tenter de regarder Emerys dans les yeux.

«Qu'est-ce que ça change après tout.» Souffla Emerys en sentant de nouvelles larmes lui venir. Elle était fatiguée, désespérée et une peur immense lui rongeait le ventre.

«Emerys, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas ! Il s'agit là de votre chance pour sortir d'ici vivante !» S'empressa d'expliquer Tyrion. Il se lécha les lèvres puis poursuivit une fois qu'il eut l'attention de la femme sur lui «J'ai longuement côtoyé le Limier pour savoir que cet homme n'abandonne pas aussi facilement ! Il viendra ici pour vous, quoi qu'il arrives !»

«Je sais qui il est et de quoi il est capable. Je sais aussi qu'il a déserté la Baie de la Néra alors que la ville avait besoin d'homme comme lui.» Emerys ferma les yeux, le cœur lourd.

«Je sais tout ça, je lui avais parlé et même ordonner de revenir sur le champ de bataille mais il a préféré renier sa fidélité au Roi Joffrey parce qu'il le haïssait comme tout le monde dans cette foutue cité !» Tyrion commençait à perdre patience mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

«Avec vous, c'est différent ! Il a une raison pour se battre contre nous, vous Emerys ! Et vous devez prendre cette chance en or pour sortir d'ici !» Il claqua ses mains sur le mur de pierre. Emerys secoua la tête dans la négation.

«Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ici. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir, je ne le supporterais pas …» Le poids de sa souffrance résonnait en travers ses mots. Tyrion grogna puis se rassit sur sa caissette, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

«Varys à raison, vous vous apitoyer sur votre sort ! Parfois, la meilleure victoire représente les pires sacrifices. Je ne pense pas que c'est la fin pour vous, pas encore !» Soupira Tyrion, la colère montante en lui. Elle avait si peu d'estime pour elle et pour sa vie !

Emerys se glissa loin du trou pour aller se mettre contre le mur voisin, ne voulant plus parler au nain de l'autre côté. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et que Sandor allait être un moyen pour elle de sortir.

Mais à quel prix …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les heures interminables passaient et l'ennuie profond que ressentait Tyrion et Emerys devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Le nain n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot depuis leur petit différent au sujet du Chien et de sa venue à Port-Réal.

Emerys regardait pensivement le plafond de sa prison, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine et les jambes croisés. Elle commençait à s'y faire à l'odeur épouvantable et au silence morbide de sa prison. De temps en temps le garde à la porte jetait des regards pour voir si elle vivait et heureusement que ce n'était plus Ser Meryn Trant.

Elle n'avait pas voulu énerver Tyrion mais le petit homme ne souhaitait plus parler avec elle et elle commençait vraiment à manquer ses conversations avec lui. Au moins le temps passait moins longuement que maintenant …

Emerys prit une profonde inspiration par le nez puis expira par la bouche, les yeux sur une pierre noirci au-dessus d'elle. Le manteau que la jeune servante lui avait donné était troué et déchirer à certains endroits, tout comme le reste de ses habits.

Elle voulait se changer et laver sa peau de tout le sang et autres substances écœurantes. Manger un bon repas et surtout dormir dans un lit confortable avec des couvertures autour d'elle pour la réchauffer.

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche puis commença à chanter.

 _Le Roi et ses pairs, ont enfermé la Reine,_

Elle s'arrêta, tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien alors elle poursuivit.

 _A bord d'un bateau de plomb …_

 _Nous naviguerons, et par ses pouvoirs,_

 _Moi et mes frères vogueront !_

Un petit bruissement de l'autre côté du mur retentit et Emerys savait à cet instant que Tyrion l'écoutait chanter.

 _Yo ho, sur l'heure,_

 _Hissons nos couleurs !_

 _Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates,_

 _Jamais ne mourra !_

 _Yo ho ! Quand sonne l'heure,_

 _Hissons nos couleurs !_

 _Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates,_

 _Jamais ne mourra !*_

Elle termina lentement. Soudain, elle entendit Tyrion soupirer de l'autre côté du mur suivit par un petit reniflement amusé.

«Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson. D'où provient-elle ?» Demanda-t-il, vraiment intéressé. Emerys cligna des yeux puis tapota ses doigts sur son ventre, les yeux glissant le long des pierres.

«C'est très ancien. Des gens sont morts en la chantant.» Dit-elle avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

«Pourtant vous la chantez et vous n'êtes pas encore morte.» Tyrion sourit de l'autre côté, dans la même position qu'elle.

«J'en ai une autre si vous voulez l'entendre …» Dit Emerys après un petit moment silencieux entre les deux. Tyrion acquit mais se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir alors il lui demanda gentiment de chanter pour lui.

Emerys reprit une bonne position sur le sol puis commença sa nouvelle chanson.

 _Et qui êtes-vous, dit le fier Lord_

 _Devant lequel dois-je m'incliner si bas ?_

 _Seulement un chat de fourrure différente_

 _C'est là la seule vérité que je connaisse_

 _Dans une fourrure d'or ou une fourrure de rouge_

 _Un lion a toujours des griffes_

La gorge de Tyrion se serra lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle chantait une chanson qui impliquait sa famille.

 _Et les miennes sont aussi longues et acérées, mon Lord,_

 _Longues et acérées comme les vôtres,_

 _Et ainsi il parla, et ainsi il parla_

 _Ce Lord de Castamere_

 _Mais maintenant les pluies tombent sur son château,_

 _Et personne n'est en ce lieu pour l'entendre_

 _Oui, maintenant les pluies tombent sur son château,_

 _Et il n'y a pas une âme pour l'entendre …_

Comme tout à l'heure, elle s'arrêta doucement de chanter puis tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'allait dire Tyrion. Cette chanson n'avait pas été chantée par hasard et les larmes recouvraient bientôt sa vision avec les images de ce terrible soir.

«Vous étiez là-bas … Aux Noces Pourpres n'est-ce pas ?» Questionna lentement Tyrion en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de chanter. Il se sentait honteux et attrister car il n'avait jamais voulu cela.

«Oui. J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont faits, nous avions tous vus.» Dit-elle simplement en déglutissant. Tyrion savait de qui elle parlait quand elle disait «nous». Arya Stark et Sandor Clegane avaient donc été là lors de ce terrible drame … Pauvre enfant.

«Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé que les choses aient étés différentes.» Expliqua Tyrion en fermant les yeux, une pointe de douleur dans sa poitrine. Quelque fois, il se haïssait de ne pas avoir plus de pouvoir sur son père pour lui faire changer d'avis. Mais têtu comme il l'était, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

«La mort est une chose curieuse. Qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté à votre avis ? Des Dieux pour nous accueillir ou les ténèbres ?» Demanda Emerys en fronçant les sourcils.

«Je ne sais pas mais je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.» Répondit abruptement Tyrion qui se redressa sur la caisse pour fixer la porte du cachot. Des gardes se rapprochaient pour venir le prendre et l'emmener à la deuxième cession de son procès.

L'un des gardes ouvrit brutalement la porte de son cachot puis le second s'approcha de lui avec une paire de menotte en main. Il accrocha les poignets de Tyrion puis le tira à ses pieds vers la sortie et vers son destin. A contre cœur, il suivit les gardes hors de sa prison temporaire en espérant que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il parlerait à Emerys.

«Bonne chance, Tyrion Lannister.» Chuchota la femme de l'autre côté du trou. Il sourit malgré qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir puis suivit calmement les gardes dans le couloir. A chaque pas, son cœur courrait plus vite dans sa poitrine.

Qu'est-ce qui allait ressortir de cette seconde partie du jugement ? Son père allait le faire pendre, le décapité ou l'empoisonner pour le meurtre de Joffrey ? Ce fut à cet instant précis que Tyrion su qu'il n'était pas prêt à mourir, pas pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis.

«Que les Dieux soient avec moi pour une fois.» Marmonna-t-il alors qu'il approchait des grandes portes, la boule au ventre.

De son côté, Emerys ferma les yeux et murmura une longue prière pour la vie de Tyrion Lannister ainsi que celle de Sandor Clegane.

A suivre …

* * *

*Je vous mets au défi de trouver d'où vient cette chanson ! :) C'est assez simple.

VP


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Emerys se leva d'un bond lorsque le verrou de la cellule d'à côté s'ouvrit brusquement, la tirant de ses pensées sombres. Elle laissa sortir un petit gémissement à la douleur dans ses muscles mais se glissa tout de même jusqu'à la grille de sa porte.

Elle voulait voir comment allait Tyrion car cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait été emmené pour son jugement et elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiété pour son sort !

Elle entendit l'un des gardes se moquer du nain puis le pousser méchamment dans sa cellule, riant plus fort lorsque celui-ci tomba la tête la première sur le sol. Elle grinça des dents lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Ser Meryn, encore une fois.

La porte de la cellule voisine se referma violemment et les gardes repartirent en riant et se moquant de ce qu'il s'était produit à la cour. Emerys devenait de plus en plus inquiète. Qu'était-il arrivé ?!

«Tyrion ?» S'écria-t-elle, les yeux larges alors qu'elle se glissa le long des pierres puis vers le trou dans le mur. Elle se coucha sur le sol puis se redressa vers l'ouverture en regardant dans la cellule d'apparence vide.

Elle entendit un reniflement peiné mais elle ne voyait toujours pas le petit homme. Tyrion pleurait … Qu'avaient-ils faits pour le réduire à cette épave ? Finalement, il se redressa sur ses genoux en gardant la tête basse, les mains en poings contre ses cuisses.

«Que s'est-il passé !» Pressa Emerys en agrippant la pierre effritée dans une poigne ferme. Son angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure que le silence entre eux s'installait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

«Elle était là …» Dit soudainement Tyrion d'une voix creuse.

«Qui ?» Emerys fronça les sourcils, la bouche entre ouverte alors que le demi homme commença à rire amèrement.

«Shae …» Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, la bouche se tordant de dégoût au prénom qu'il venait de dire. Il leva lentement la tête vers elle mais de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

«La femme que j'aimais et respectais, elle était là ! Celle qui représentait l'amour à mes yeux ! Elle était là … Elle a dit toutes ses choses, devant mon père, devant ma sœur et devant une partie de la population de Port-Réal.» Il referma la bouche dans une grimace.

«Elle me regardait comme si je n'étais qu'un monstre, une horrible petite chose qui ne représentait rien pour elle. Je croyais en son amour pour moi, j'espérais tant de choses …» Il se coupa net alors qu'une autre vague de larmes se déferla sans pitié sur lui.

Le cœur d'Emerys se tordit douloureusement dans sa poitrine en entendant tous ses mots sortir de la bouche de son ami. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de casser ce mur et de le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer et l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Tyrion se leva sur ses jambes ballantes puis marcha calmement vers la caissette du fond contre le mur. Il glissa plusieurs fois nerveusement ses mains le long de son pantalon puis s'assit devant la caisse, le menton contre sa poitrine.

Il était un homme brisé, Emerys le voyait bien et cette vision de lui la terrifiait. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient le long de ses joues et pour la première fois, elle vit la cicatrice qui traversait son visage en diagonal. Une preuve de son investissement pour cette ville et pour la sécurité de ses habitants.

Et voilà comment il était remercié.

«Je suis vraiment désolée …» Chuchota Emerys, ses propres larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux noirs.

«Tu aurais dû voir leurs visages … Ils me haïssaient, ils voulaient ma mort alors qu'ils savaient très bien que je n'avais pas tué Joffrey. Mais le pire restait l'expression sur le visage de mon propre père, celui qui m'accuse encore et toujours d'avoir assassiné ma mère en me mettant au monde.» Tyrion renifla. Il l'avait tutoyé pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre et cela donna un brin de courage à Emerys.

«Tu es un homme bien, surement l'un des plus honorables que je n'ai jamais connue. Tu es peut-être petit en taille mais ton cœur est bien plus grand que celui de tous ses abrutis ignorants !» S'exclama sincèrement Emerys. Tyrion ne dit rien alors elle passa sa main en travers le trou et lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

«Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne l'oublie jamais !» Dit-elle en plissant sa lèvre, les yeux larmoyants. Elle agrippa le bras de Tyrion dans une poigne serrée pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Finalement, le nain posa sa propre main au-dessus de la sienne et ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment. Appréciant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la présence de l'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sandor n'était pas idiot, il savait d'ores et déjà que la majeur partie de Westeros était au courant de ce qu'il essayait de faire. Sa tête avait surement beaucoup plus de valeur et la Reine voudrait certainement le voir mort avant qu'il n'atteigne la capitale.

Avait-elle peur de lui ? Ou était-ce la main du Roi qui donnait les ordres ? L'un dans l'autre Sandor n'était pas clair et il en était conscient.

Il arriva aux abords d'un petit village qu'il espérait encore trouver debout à son passage. Il n'était pas très loin de Port-Réal et s'il ne voulait pas se faire attraper par quelqu'un il devait tenter de passer le plus inaperçu possible. Ce qui était quelque peu délicat avec son immense cicatrice qui couvrait tout le côté droit de son visage.

Lorsqu'il entra, Sandor décala légèrement Stranger de la petite route de terre au centre du village puis descendit de son cheval une fois à l'arrière d'une maison. Il fallait qu'il trouve une cape ou quelque chose pour se cacher !

Les paysans traversaient le village et ne semblaient pas encore s'être rendu compte de sa présence. L'odeur de la nourriture lui donnait faim mais il ne pouvait pas se risquer de piller, il devait patienter et surtout se cacher pour le moment.

Sandor soupira puis se détourna de l'allée pour se retrouver face à face avec une petite fille. L'enfant tenait une jarre dans les mains et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, elle souffla de surprise et laissa tomber la jarre sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler qu'elle prit ses jambes à son cou.

«Génial !» S'écria-t-il pas trop fort en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

La stupide gamine allait révéler sa présence à ses parents et s'il ne foutait pas rapidement le camp d'ici, il allait devoir faire quelque chose de grave et Sandor ne tuait pas le ventre vide, ni de pauvres paysans.

Le Limier attrapa rapidement les rênes de son cheval Stranger et le tira avec lui dans le sens inverse mais s'arrêta net dans son élan lorsque la jeune enfant revint avec sa mère. Elle le pointait du doigt et la femme plissait les yeux sur lui, grimaçant à l'immense cicatrice sur son visage.

«Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, laisse-moi passer si tu ne veux pas que je te mette sous terre avec les autres !» Grogna Sandor entre ses dents, agacer que la situation dégénérait aussi facilement.

«Venez avec moi Ser !» S'exprima rapidement la femme encapuchonner. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre mais le Chien ne bougea pas, il n'était pas dupe. Alors la femme lui attrapa l'avant-bras et le tira avec elle sous une tente à l'abri des regards.

«C'est quoi cette arnaque !» S'énerva Sandor en regardant autour de lui, une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Il baissa les yeux sur la femme beaucoup plus petite devant lui puis sur la fillette à côté d'elle.

«Vous êtes le Limier.» Dit calmement la femme craintive mais droite. La jeune enfant aux cheveux blonds à côté d'elle s'étonna puis courut rapidement hors de la maison.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lui veut ! Ne m'oblige pas à commettre une grave erreur, femme ! Si ta gamine est allé prévenir les vieillards je la tuerais en première, tu m'entends ?!» Siffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle, les yeux furieux.

«Emerys.» Dit-elle avec plus de confiance.

Ses simples mots arrêtèrent immédiatement Sandor qui resta planter là, stupéfait. Il cligna des yeux puis se redressa en retirant sa main de son épée, nettement plus détendu qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques secondes.

L'enfant revint sous la tente avec un grand tissu dans ses petites mains, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rapprocha de sa mère et lui chuchota quelque chose que Sandor ne compris pas car il s'agissait d'une autre langue.

«Tenez, prenez ça avec vous ! Lord Varys ne souhaite pas que l'on vous reconnaisse.» La femme déplia la cape et la tendit rapidement au Chien.

«Vous êtes des fichus oiseaux chanteurs de Varys.» S'étonna-t-il en mettant la cape sur ses épaules blindées. Qui d'autre voudrait l'aider à passer inaperçu dans la capitale si ce n'était lui ? Il n'avait jamais été très friand de l'eunuque mais il devait admettre qu'il savait faire son travail d'araignée.

«Lord Varys m'a chargé de vous livrer un message.» Elle attendit que l'homme la regarde dans les yeux pour continuer «Emerys est en vie mais ne veut pas vous voir proche de la capitale. Elle lui a demandé de vous tenir à l'écart Ser.»

«Je ne suis pas Ser ! Et pourquoi tu me dit ça ?» S'agaça Sandor, la poitrine se serrant aux mots de la femme.

«Il a un plan.» Dit-elle en l'emmenant avec elle dans une autre partie de sa maison suivit par sa fille qui restait silencieuse. Elle lui tendit des sacs de nourriture et autres fournitures qui pourraient lui être utiles dans son voyage.

«Il faut que vous restez à l'écart de Port-Réal jusqu'au signal. Cela ne devrait plus prendre beaucoup de temps alors il faut que vous vous dépêchez et que vous attendez le signal !» S'impatienta la femme en lui mettant les sacs dans les mains.

«Mais quel foutu signal ?! De quoi est-ce que tu me parle !» Sandor la regarda de haut en bas pour une explication plus approfondie.

«Il a dit qu'un homme comme vous comprendrez au moment venu !» Pressa la femme en le poussant vers la sortie de sa maison. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire prendre en train d'aider un homme recherché par les Lannister.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une autre question que la porte se referma à son visage, le laissant planter là au pas de la porte avec pleins de questions en tête. Il soupira longuement puis regarda autour de lui.

Il glissa la capuche sur sa tête puis alla retrouver Stranger à l'arrière de la maison. Alors qu'il installait les sacs de nourriture sur la croupe de son cheval, il sentit que quelqu'un le regardait. Le Limier se détourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de la petite gamine blonde …

«Donne sa à ta mère.» Dit-il en jetant deux dragons d'or à ses pieds. Il remit la bourse d'argent dans sa botte puis monta Stranger en claquant rudement les rênes contre son encolure.

La petite fille s'empressa de ramasser les deux pièces rares dans ses mains sales puis tourna les talons vers la maison pour aller rapporter l'argent précieux à sa mère.

Sandor se dépêcha de quitter le village paisible avant que l'un des hommes n'essaye de l'abattre pour le prix de sa tête. Il était content que rien n'ait dégénéré et que cette étrange femme l'avait aidé. Il sera un jour redevable à Varys pour sa complicité et ses petits oiseaux dans le monde entier.

Maintenant il devait attendre un signal, mais quel genre de signal ? Il n'avait plus que trois jours de marche jusqu'aux portes de Port-Réal et jusqu'à Emerys.

A la pensée, son estomac se tordit inconfortablement. Elle savait qu'il venait pour elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche, elle avait donc demander à Varys de lui barrer la route. Etait-elle autant stupide de pensée qu'il abandonnait aussi facilement ?

Certes il n'était pas un homme de confiance qui a fait d'horribles choses mais il venait pour elle, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il fera dans sa vie merdique.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tyrion ne parlait plus depuis la deuxième partie catastrophique de son jugement. Emerys avait tant bien que mal essayé de lui apporter du réconfort mais le demi homme n'avait plus le cœur à sourire et cela l'attristait énormément.

La nourriture pourrissait dans sa cellule car il ne mangeait plus depuis deux jours. Elle avait essayée de lui faire changer d'avis mais il était catégorique et ne voulait plus s'alimenter. Cette femme, Shae qui s'avérait être une putain l'avait invraisemblablement détruit en quelques mensonges bien fondés.

Emerys sentit son cœur se serrer et battre plus vite. L'amour était capable de faire des ravages considérable et de voir cette souffrance morale sur une personne la rendait impuissante. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'apaiser tout comme elle ne pouvait être réconfortée …

Elle n'avait plus rien entendue de Varys et espérait qu'il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire. Tenir le plus loin possible le Limier de ce lieu de mort et de trahison.

«Tyrion il faut que vous mangez !» S'empressa Emerys en regardant son visage blême. La barbe avait bien poussée et lui donnait un air beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

Le nain ne répondit pas comme elle s'y attendait mais elle espérait néanmoins qu'il lui parlerait. Lui dire n'importe quoi mais qu'il brise le silence insupportable qui régnait en ses lieux sombres. Emerys soupira puis alla s'assoir en tailleur au centre de sa cellule, prenant de grandes inspirations dans ses poumons.

Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était le jugement final de Tyrion Lannister ni de ce qui allait advenir de lui. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était que personne de sa famille ne venait le voir dans sa cellule pour lui rendre une visite et peut-être lui dire adieu.

«Vous les femmes ignorez le pouvoir que vous avez sur nous.» La voix de Tyrion résonna soudainement. Emerys tendit l'oreille, le cœur douloureux en entendant les mots lourds de tristesses.

«Il suffit d'un regard, un sourire pour que n'importe quel homme soit à votre merci. J'en suis la preuve vivante, Clegane l'est aussi. Tout ce que nous ferions pour vous mettre en sécurité, les nombreux sacrifices et tout ça par amour…» Un sourire triste se glissa sur les lèvres de Tyrion. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour éloigner Shae de cet endroit.

«Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais exactement mais je dois apprendre de mes erreurs.» Dit-il dans un soupir en se levant, essuyant les larmes avec le dos de sa main. Il avait assez pleuré pour une personne qui n'en valait plus la peine.

Emerys de l'autre côté baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Les paroles de son ami le nain lui avait fait un grand pincement au cœur parce qu'il avait raison, Tyrion avait depuis le début raison sur tout. Du moins il se trompait très rarement sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

La porte du cachot de Tyrion s'ouvrit et une figure qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir s'approcha, ordonnant aux gardes derrière lui d'un signe de tête qu'ils pouvaient refermer la cellule. Lorsque le verrou cliqua, Tyrion se mit à rire.

Les voix n'étaient pas suffisamment fortes pour qu'Emerys puisse comprendre qui rendait visite à Tyrion. Alors elle se glissa au sol et vers le trou dans le mur en restant bien dans l'ombre de sa cellule. Au moins là elle pouvait entendre qui venait d'entrer.

Il s'agissait du Régicide, Jaime Lannister. Enfin un membre de la famille de Tyrion qui venait voir dans quel état il était ! Les deux hommes engagèrent une conversation un peu maladroite sur ce qui se disait après le discours de Tyrion puis ils parlèrent de la fameuse Shae.

Une putain dont Tyrion était tombée amoureux en effet, cela s'entendait à la façon qu'il parlait d'elle. Jaime se moqua gentiment de lui puis parti sur un sujet beaucoup plus sensible, le combat qui l'attendait.

Tyrion voulait prendre son frère mais il lui manquait sa main droite alors il était une cause perdue. Emerys entendit le nom de Bronn, un Chevalier qui avait longuement protégé Tyrion mais qui refuserait très certainement son offre de combattre à mort pour lui.

Après un long débat, les deux frères s'installèrent sur la caissette au fond de la cellule, le malaise devenant plus intense entre eux.

«Qui Cersei pense prendre comme champion ?» La question épineuse et inquiétante. Tyrion pensait déjà savoir la réponse de son frère mais il espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

«J'espère que ce n'est pas ce prétentieux de Meryn Trant ! Cet homme qui prends plaisir avec des enfants et des femmes faibles !» Se moqua Tyrion en regardant quelques secondes le mur qui séparait la cellule d'Emerys de la sienne.

«Non, ce n'est pas Meryn Trant.» Jaime sourit tristement puis leva les yeux dans les yeux de son frère inquiet «C'est la Montagne.»

Emerys posa sa main contre sa bouche en entendant les mots sortirent de la bouche de Jaime. Elle pouvait très bien s'imaginer la tête que faisait Tyrion à cet instant précis. La Montagne … Le frère de Sandor. L'homme qui torturait et assassinait sans la moindre pitié. Celui qui avait donné les brûlures à son frère …

Cette chose.

Cersei prenait cet homme qui n'avait encore jamais échoué lors d'un combat et qui ne perdra pas celui-ci non plus. Cette femme était déterminée à avoir la tête de son propre frère sur une pique. Ce fut très déroutant de quoi elle était capable avec sa propre famille mais alors avec un traître à la Couronne … Emerys n'osait même pas imaginée ce qu'elle deviendrait aux mains de Cersei Lannister.

La Montagne était donc à Port-Réal et sera aussi là lorsque Sandor viendra.

Emerys espérait du fond du cœur que Varys avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour le maintenir à l'écart de la cité. Il ne devait en aucun cas franchir les portes.

Ni maintenant ni jamais.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le Régicide quitta la cellule de Tyrion en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait avant son combat. Le nain se retrouva seul dans sa prison avec une énorme crainte au bas ventre car il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Qui combattrait pour lui ? Personne n'était assez stupide pour accepter de combattre pour le monstre qui avait empoisonné l'horrible Roi Joffrey … Tant d'hypocrisie et pourtant aucun courage pour se dresser contre sa famille.

«Je suis foutu …» Marmonna Tyrion avec un sourire amer en clignant des yeux pour effacer ses larmes. Emerys de l'autre côté ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas la force de le faire car effectivement elle ne pensait pas que cette situation pourrait devenir encore pire …

Et pourtant ce n'était que le commencement.

A suivre …

* * *

Pfiou, Tyrion me fait tellement de peine ! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage je ne sais pas vous mais moi je le trouve très complexe et attachant. Même si dans la saison 7 à la fin j'ai un petit doute sur lui … Qu'à t-il raconter à Cersei ?

Bref sur ce je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

VP


	8. Chapter 8

Suiiiite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

D'abord il y a eu Bronn, le Chevalier qui avait toujours soutenu Tyrion jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un homme charmant qui savait comment parler pour tourner les situations à son avantage et qui préférait dire franchement qu'il ne se battrait pas pour mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Puis il y a eu Oberyn Martell.

Emerys ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblaient les hommes qui rendaient visite à Tyrion mais elle entendait leur voix. Celle de Bronn était enjôleuse, un peu niaise et bourrée d'estime tandis qu'Oberyn avait un accent du Sud, une voix plus grave et plus sûr de lui.

Le premier sujet de conversation tournait autour des putains, rien de bien surprenant. Emerys sourit puis secoua la tête en levant les yeux tandis qu'Oberyn donnait des détails de son après-midi au bordel à Tyrion Lannister. Des hommes, voilà tout.

Ensuite une chaise glissa sur le sol et la conversation devint beaucoup plus sombre et grave. Oberyn s'assit sur cette chaise et fit face à Tyrion en lui expliquant que Cersei avait voulu le voir et qu'elle lui avait parlé longuement de sa fille Myrcella.

Inutile de dire qu'elle essayait de monter Oberyn, l'un des membres qui jugeait Tyrion, contre son petit frère. Elle était vicieuse, les deux hommes étaient en accord avec cela. Emerys rit doucement à elle-même sans faire de bruit pour ne pas interrompre la conversation.

Oberyn haïssait les Lannister pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue mais lorsqu'il cracha le nom de famille de Tyrion, elle entendait la haine dans sa voix et cela lui donna un frisson involontaire le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il admirait Tyrion parce qu'il voulait lui aussi voir des Lannister morts.

Cersei faisait très peur, c'était évident. Lorsque Tyrion parlait d'elle, Emerys pouvait entendre la tristesse et l'angoisse à ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il dit à quel point cette femme voulait voir sa tête se séparer de son corps.

«Vous et moi, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer.» Cette phrase marqua un temps de pause entre les deux hommes. Tyrion plissa les yeux et lui dit qu'il s'en souviendrait mais Oberyn lui expliqua qu'il l'avait vu étant bébé.

Donc Oberyn ne cherchait pas à descendre Tyrion, du moins il n'en avait pas l'air. Emerys fronça doucement les sourcils puis continua d'écouter l'histoire qu'avait à raconter le prince de Dorne.

«Notre père nous avaient emmené à Castral Rock ma sœur et moi. C'était la première fois que je quittais Dorne. Je n'ai rien aimé de ce roc. Ni la nourriture, ni le climat ni vos accents !» Oberyn imita l'accent de la région.

«Mais ma plus grande déception, ce fut vous.» Finit-il en levant les sourcils à Tyrion.

Emerys de son côté mordit l'intérieure de sa joue pour ne pas émettre de son de colère. Elle était énormément déçue, frustrée même qu'un homme tel qu'Oberyn Martell qui semblait être une bonne personne devint soudainement aussi cru et froid.

«Vous avez sans doute plus en commun avec ma famille que vous voulez l'admettre.» Gémit Tyrion en plissant les yeux, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de ressentir une piqure à ses mots.

«Pendant tout le voyage depuis Dorne, le seul sujet de conversation était à propos du monstre ! Qui était venu au monde chez Tywin Lannister !» Oberyn ignora le dernier commentaire de Tyrion, lancé dans sa propre histoire.

«Une tête deux fois plus grandes que son corps, une queue entre les jambes, des ergots, un œil rouge ! Des parties d'un garçon mais aussi d'une fille !» S'écria plus fort Oberyn en plissant les yeux au nain assis en face de lui.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Emerys aurait souri à l'histoire d'Oberyn. Elle pouvait entendre le cynisme derrière tout ça et se détendit un peu lorsqu'elle entendit la voix humoristique de Tyrion lui répondre.

«Ce qui aurait grandement facilité les choses !» Dit-il avec un léger sourire pour masquer son malaise.

«Quand nous avons rencontrés votre sœur, elle a promis de nous emmener vous voir ! Tous les jours nous lui demandions et tous les jours elle nous disait patience !» Il rabaissa sa voix d'une octave en mettant une main à plat devant lui «Et enfin votre frère et elle nous ont emmenés dans la chambre des enfants.»

L'expression de Tyrion devint sombre et triste, il n'arrivait bientôt plus à se retenir de pleurer d'écœurement. La façon qu'il racontait cela, cette façon de lui montrer à quel point sa sœur et son père le haïssait … S'en était trop pour lui.

«Là, elle a exhibée la créature !» Chuchota Oberyn en faisant un mouvement avec sa main comme s'il retirait une couverture invisible. Tyrion grimaça, les yeux larmoyants.

«Votre tête était un peu grosse, vos bras et vos jambes un peu petites mais point d'ergots, pas plus que d'œil rouge ou de queue entre vos jambe. Juste une petite bite rose.» Oberyn sourit pensivement en se rappelant du moment.

«Impossible pour nous de cacher nos déceptions car il ne s'agissait pas d'un monstre dis-je à Cersei ! C'est simplement un bébé …» Il leva les yeux dans le visage attristé de Tyrion. Il continua «et là Cersei m'a répondue, il a tué ma mère ! Et elle a pincée si fort votre petite bite que j'ai cru qu'elle l'arracherait.»

Les larmes finirent par obscurcirent la vision de Tyrion qui ne pouvait plus en prendre. Oberyn essayait de l'aider mais le fait d'imaginer sa sœur le haïr à ce point lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait. Même si elle était horrible, Tyrion l'aimait quand même.

«Jusqu'à ce que votre frère l'oblige à arrêter. Ça m'est égal ! Nous as-t-elle lancée, de toute façon tout le monde dis qu'il mourra bientôt et j'espère que c'est vrai. Il n'aurait même pas du vivre aussi longtemps !» Oberyn avala puis leva les yeux dans le visage de Tyrion.

«Arrêtez …»

La tête du Prince de Dorne et de Tyrion se tourna vers le mur à leur gauche où la mystérieuse voix venait de chuchoter ce mot. Oberyn se releva de sa chaise puis se positionna face au mur, les flammes de la torche reflétant son ombre sur la pierre.

«A qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ?» Demanda-t-il poliment en mettant une main contre les pierres froides. Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de la femme alors Tyrion renifla puis s'essuya le nez pour répondre à sa place, encore ému par l'histoire du prince.

«Emerys Raven. C'est une bonne amie à moi.» Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, les yeux au sol.

«Emerys … Je suis profondément navré mais ce nom ne me dit rien. En revanche la maison Raven, je pense que tout le monde dans Westeros la connait. J'ignorais qu'il existait encore une héritière vivante !» Oberyn pencha la tête sur le côté.

«Elle n'a jamais existée. Je ne suis pas de la famille Raven ni de celle des Targaryen.» Répondit finalement Emerys d'une voix contrôlée et calme.

«Ohhh oui je vois, j'aime le son de votre voix Emerys. Une beauté cachée dans l'ombre d'un cachot sombre et froid. Vous êtes cette femme que tout le monde parle dans la cour à cause de la chevelure des Targaryen et des yeux des Raven. Celle qui a aidée Arya Stark.» Finit prudemment Oberyn en parlant lentement.

«Et vous, vous êtes le prince de Dorne. Pardonnez mon ignorance mais je ne connaissais pas votre existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.» Emerys cligna des yeux puis attendit une réponse.

Oberyn leva les sourcils puis regarda Tyrion d'un air conquis, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait déjà cette femme de l'autre côté du mur rien qu'avec sa voix sensuelle ! Et il s'imaginait déjà des plans avec elle et sa douce épouse.

«Je suis Oberyn Martell. Dorne se trouve au Sud de Port-Réal, près de la mer d'été. Je suis assez surpris que vous vous retrouviez ici alors que vous pourriez être ailleurs …» Dit suggestivement Oberyn en souriant.

«Et où par exemple ?» Roucoula Emerys, prenant elle-même part au jeu. Elle savait bien ce que sous entendait le prince mais elle voulait s'amuser un peu plus avec lui. Elle l'appréciait, sa voix lui donnait des frissons.

«Loin de ce cachot sans chaleur. Je pense qu'il serait important pour vous de savoir que chez nous à Dorne, un homme peut avoir plusieurs femmes s'il le souhaite. Nous sommes assez libres d'esprits et de corps, ma Dame.» Ronronna Oberyn devenant plus chaud.

«Et une femme peut-elle avoir plusieurs hommes sans être jugée ?» Emerys roula sa langue dans sa bouche puis leva les sourcils, son sourire s'agrandissant lorsqu'elle entendit un rire venant de l'homme de l'autre côté.

«Seulement si vous le décidez. Nous pourrions faire un essai …» Oberyn arrêta de rire mais garda son grand sourire. Il aimait vraiment la voix d'Emerys, elle était sensuelle et il était persuadé que sa femme l'aimerait autant que lui dans un lit.

«Excusez-moi ! Je pense que nous nous éloignons beaucoup trop du sujet.» Interrompit Tyrion mal à l'aise. Il leva les sourcils à Oberyn puis se racla la gorge bruyamment.

Emerys rit encore puis posa sa tête en arrière contre le mur, le cœur battant chaleureusement dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien à juste jouer les séducteurs. Oberyn soupira, légèrement agacer qu'il a été interrompu dans sa courtise puis se rassit sur la chaise.

«Tôt ou tard Cersei finit par avoir ce qu'elle veut …» Reprit Tyrion en se rasseyant sur la caisse en bois, les mains sur les genoux.

«Et que faites-vous de ce que moi je veux ? Je veux que justice soit rendue à ma sœur et à ses enfants.» Oberyn pointa son doigt vers le nain.

«Si c'est la justice que vous cherchez, vous avez mal choisi l'endroit !» Répondit désespérément Tyrion en secouant la tête. Ici, il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir la justice surtout pas venant d'un Lannister !

«Je ne suis pas de cet avis …» Murmura Oberyn, décalant son regard le long du mur alors qu'il se mit à réfléchir. Soudainement il se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cents pas dans la cellule, un doigt posé contre son menton.

«Toute justice peut être rendue ! Il suffit de frapper là où ça fait mal au moment opportun.» S'exprima calmement Emerys en fronçant les sourcils.

«Exactement !» Oberyn se retourna rapidement vers Tyrion puis se rapprocha de lui dans une démarche un peu plus légère «l'endroit est parfait, au contraire ! Je veux traîner en justice tous ceux qui m'ont fait du tort et tous ceux qui m'ont fait du tort ce retrouve dans cet endroit !» Il pointa ses doigts à ses pieds pour appuyer ses mots.

«Je commencerais par Ser Gregor Clegane qui a tuer les enfants de ma sœur puis la violé avec les mains encore tâchées de leurs sangs avant de la tué elle aussi !» Dit-il, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres rien qu'à la pensée de pouvoir venger sa sœur.

Emerys déglutit contre le mur puis glissa ses mains le long de ses bras, les yeux devenant grands au nom de la Montagne et à ce qu'il avait fait. Pouvait-il réussir à tuer cet homme que tout le monde craignait, même Sandor ? Elle espérait que oui.

Oberyn prit le flambeau contre le mur puis éclaira son visage ainsi que celui de Tyrion. Il regarda longuement le nain avec cette même expression sûr de lui qu'il portait comme toujours depuis tout petit.

«Je serais votre champion !» S'exclama-t-il avec un hochement de tête respectueux.

Le souffle de Tyrion se prit dans sa gorge à l'immense soulagement et joie qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis. Il tenta bien que mal à sourire, à nouveau au bord des larmes puis rendit le signe de respect au prince.

Il avait son champion et pour une fois il pensait pouvoir gagner contre Cersei.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, une autre personne rendit visite à Tyrion Lannister. Emerys resta calme dans sa cellule comme elle le faisait la plupart du temps. Elle poussa un morceau de pain moisi avec son pied puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux.

La personne qui avait ouvert la porte n'avait pas encore parlé et donc Emerys ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas Ser Meryn Trant ou voir pire, la Montagne ! Ne savait-on jamais avec Cersei de quoi elle était capable pour gagner.

Emerys voulait dormir, beaucoup dormir car son corps se sentait si faible et sale. Elle pouvait sentir chaque côte sous ses mains et l'envie de vomir ne l'avait plus jamais quittée depuis la dernière fois, l'empêchant de se nourrir du peu de nourriture qui leur était apportée une fois par jour.

Finalement, ce fut Tyrion qui prit en premier la parole.

«Je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir, mon frère.» Dit-il d'une voix faussement heureuse.

«Moi non plus.» Répondit d'une voix calme Jaime en souriant à son plus jeune frère. Il leva la main et tendit une gourde de vin que Tyrion s'empressa de prendre et boire.

«Le vin est toujours d'un bon secours …» Chanta-il en se positionnant dos à son frère contre le poteau, la tête basse. Jaime soupira puis alla s'assoir sur la seule chaise dans la cellule, au coin gauche de la porte.

«Je te remercie beaucoup !» Tyrion se tourna vers Jaime et lui accorda un sourire sincère.

La cellule retomba dans un silence pesant alors que les deux frères réfléchissaient sur quoi se dire. Jaime joua avec sa main en or tandis que Tyrion regardait le plafond, espérant qu'une idée de comment engager la conversation allait lui tomber dessus.

«Un Duel judiciaire, qui décide si un homme est coupable ou non aux yeux des Dieux. Par le combat de deux hommes près à se mettre en pièces. Cela en dit pas mal sur nos Dieux.» Il commença en se tournant pleinement vers Jaime, sachant parfaitement qu'Emerys écoutait à côté.

«C'est pour bientôt ?» Demanda rapidement Tyrion, jouant nerveusement avec la gourde dans ses mains. Jaime arrêta lentement de sourire puis baissa les yeux au sol d'un air coupable.

«Bientôt.» Chuchota-t-il, la mâchoire serrer.

«Crois-tu qu'Oberyn ait une chance ?» Il regarda longuement son frère hésiter puis déglutit «La Viper rouge de Dorne, tu n'es surnommer ainsi que si tu es un tueur, pas vrai ?» S'inquiéta Tyrion en levant les bras.

«Je ne l'ai jamais vu combattre …» Dit calmement Jaime.

«Ohh il va mourir et moi aussi !» Gémit Tyrion en ouvrant rapidement sa gourde pour prendre plus de vin.

«Oberyn a beaucoup confiance en lui.» Tenta Jaime en levant le menton vers son jeune frère paniqué.

Il ignorait totalement qu'une femme écoutait attentivement la conversation de l'autre côté du mur mais Tyrion lui, savait parfaitement et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion ni la force de lui révéler son destin.

Ils commencèrent à discuter sur les punitions attribuées aux Régicides, ce qui entraîna un haut le cœur à Emerys. Elle entendit Tyrion uriner alors qu'il parlait des différentes façons d'appeler un meurtre.

Finalement, les deux hommes commencèrent à parler d'un de leur cousin un peu simplet car il était tombé sur la tête étant plus jeune. Ils riaient et se moquaient de lui, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans l'autre dans un rare moment de complicité. Au bout d'un moment, Emerys ressentit une énorme fatigue et ne réussit pas à tenir le coup alors elle sombra dans un sommeil agité pendant que les deux frères continuaient de parler entre eux.

Soudain, le moment fut rompu par la résonnance des cloches dans tout Port-Réal. Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de parler et se regardèrent avec effroi, sachant ce qui allait se produire aujourd'hui. La poitrine de Tyrion se serra douloureusement lorsque son frère se leva pour partir.

«Attends ! Jaime !» Dit-il rapidement avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

«Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui.» Répondit simplement son frère en se détournant pour partir.

«Laisse-moi finir ! Tu dois lui venir en aide comme tu l'as fait pour moi !» S'écria Tyrion en lui prenant la manche dans une poigne serrée. Le Régicide s'arrêta dans ses pas et se tourna confusément vers le nain.

«De qui tu parles ?» Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«Emerys Raven. Elle sera jugée après moi mais tu ne dois pas les laisser la tuer ! Jaime s'il te plaît écoute-moi pour une fois !» Pressa Tyrion en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres quand son frère roula les yeux au ciel.

«Cette fille sera juger pour traîtrise et tu le sais aussi bien que moi comment cela va se finir ! Je ne la connais même pas et j'ai d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de veiller sur elle !» Jaime arracha son bras de l'emprise de son frère.

«Tu es au courant pour le Chien, tu sais qu'il vient pour elle et tu sais parfaitement que cette affaire est fausse, elle ne le mérite pas ! C'est injuste et tu le sais !» Grogna-t-il à la fin de sa phrase, espérant être un peu plus percutant.

«Alors s'il te plaît, fait-le pour moi. Parles-en à père comme tu en avais parlé pour ma cause.» Supplia Tyrion en observant l'expression changeante de son frère. Jaime le regarda longuement sans rien dire puis après un soupir, il baissa les yeux avec un hochement de tête affirmatif.

«Merci.» Finit Tyrion en baissant respectueusement la tête. Jaime ne dit rien puis sortit de sa cellule, laissant les cloches sonner le jugement dernier.

Quelques heures plus tard, les gardes vinrent chercher Tyrion et l'emmenèrent pour participer au fameux combat judiciaire. Il craignait pour sa vie, pour celle d'Oberyn et aussi pour celle d'Emerys. La femme dormait fiévreusement dans le cachot et il aurait voulu lui dire encore quelques mots avant de se quitter pour de bon, mais il ne trouva pas les mots. Que pouvait-il lui dire de toute façon ? Il ne se connaissait pas depuis très longtemps et de plus, sa famille l'avait enfermée ici. Plusieurs raisons pour elle de le détester.

Mais curieusement, cette femme ne le haïssait pas et c'était ce que Tyrion admirait chez elle. Le nom de famille ne comptait pas ni même le physique de la personne. Elle aimait quelqu'un pour sa personnalité, tout comme lui aimait ce genre de qualité.

Tyrion sourit puis redressa la tête fièrement face au couloir et face à son destin inévitable. Il priait pour que son frère Jaime ne laisse pas tomber Emerys, ni même le Limier de l'autre côté des murs de la cité.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte, tout comme lui.

A suivre …

* * *

Wowowow … Vous connaissez la suite, c'est inévitable hélas. J'aimais beaucoup Oberyn il était vraiment un excellent combattant et il avait un certain charme ;) Dommage pour lui !

A bientôt, VP


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Les cloches sonnaient au loin dans les ténèbres de cette longue nuit.

Un bateau quitta le port de Port-Réal pour rejoindre les villes libres d'Essos.

Tywin Lannister avait été retrouvé mort et Tyrion Lannister, volatiliser comme par magie.

De plus que Varys n'avait pas été vu non plus depuis la découverte du corps du père Lannister dans les toilettes, tuer par deux flèches d'arbalètes.

De grandes larmes coulaient des yeux d'Emerys alors qu'elle regardait par la petite fenêtre de sa cellule vers la mer au loin, se demandant ce qu'était devenu Tyrion. Toute la capitale était en panique et les cloches n'arrêtaient plus de sonner.

De l'autre côté des murs un cheval noir s'arrêta à la lisière d'une forêt, son cavalier regardant longuement la cité qu'il avait quitté lors de la dernière bataille. Sandor avait espéré ne jamais revenir aussi proche de la capitale mais maintenant qu'il était là, un froid glacial s'installa dans sa poitrine.

Qu'annonçaient les cloches ? Qui venait de mourir aux seins des murs ? Cela ne pouvait qu'être très grave si toute la population devait être alertée en pleine nuit. Il priait pour qu'Emerys soit encore en vie à l'heure qu'il était et qu'il ne trouvera pas sa tête au bout d'une pique.

C'était donc de cela que parlait la femme dans le village. Il s'agissait de ce signal …

Varys avait donc prévu quelque chose pour libérer la femme et sans aucun doute le gnome Lannister. Maintenant Sandor devait trouver un moyen de passer les portes sans se faire tuer. Pour le moment il campera dans la forêt en attendant l'aube, un horrible pressentiment en lui.

A l'intérieur des remparts, Emerys se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol en laissant ses jambes s'étendre devant elle. Après que Tyrion avait été embarqué pour participer à son combat par ordalie, elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

Etait-ce pour lui les cloches du Septuaire ? Elle n'osait même pas se l'imaginer. Qu'en était-il du prince Oberyn ? Avait-il tué la Montagne comme il prétendait le faire ?

Un tas de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans la tête d'Emerys et à chaque nouvelle image tragique, plus de larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sales. Elle était tenue dans l'ignorance totale sans aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait hors de sa prison sous le Donjon.

Elle passa ses mains tremblantes le long de ses bras pour tenter de se tenir un peu chaud puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il faisait relativement froid ce soir dans sa cellule et le fait qu'elle n'avait plus la compagnie de Tyrion rendait l'atmosphère d'autant plus triste et solitaire.

Elle priait les anciens et nouveaux Dieux pour que son ami soit sain et sauf loin de Port-Réal, quelque part où il ne risquait plus de perdre la tête à cause de sa pitoyable famille. Elle priait aussi pour que les cloches ne sonnent pas pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aimait …

Après environ une bonne heure, le raffut à l'extérieur et les voix se calmèrent pour redevenir un silence lourd et pesant. Le garde à sa porte reprit sa place initiale sans même lui adresser le moindre coup d'œil, totalement insensible à sa présence.

Maintenant son tour allait venir. Il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain et en milieu d'après-midi, Emerys fut brutalement réveillée par un garde qui frappa rudement sur sa porte. Elle grimaça aux rayons du soleil contre son visage puis redressa la tête vers le soldat qui venait d'entrer dans sa cellule. Un vent de panique s'installa en elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Ser Meryn Trant.

L'homme plissait les yeux à elle avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, la main sur son épée à sa hanche. Il renifla d'amusement au visage effrayé d'Emerys puis fondit sur elle en un instant, prenant son bras dans sa main gantée.

«N-ne me touchez pas ! Lâchez-moi !» Hurla de toutes ses forces Emerys en griffant le bras de l'homme. Il la traina à ses pieds puis la tira avec lui à l'extérieur de sa cellule et dans un couloir.

La peur d'Emerys prit de l'ampleur en voyant la distance qu'elle parcourait dans les griffes de Ser Meryn. Allait-il la tuer, l'humilier ou pire encore ? Elle déglutit difficilement puis ouvrit la bouche pour l'air, la vision troublée par les larmes et la panique.

Le garde tourna dans un autre couloir en gardant une prise ferme sur le bras de la femme qu'il tirait avec lui sans ménagement. Il serrait si fort son bras qu'il pouvait sentir l'os sous les muscles. Il sourit en coin en s'imaginant le bleu qu'il allait lui laisser avec sa force, une façon de la punir pour ne pas lui avoir donné satisfaction.

Ils montèrent des escaliers puis prirent un autre couloir beaucoup plus lumineux et ouvert sur les jardins de la cour. Emerys cligna des yeux car elle n'était plus habituer à autant de lumière vive après autant de temps dans le noir. Il faisait chaud dans cette partie du Donjon et la pierre sur les murs avaient une couleur beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

 _Où m'emmène-t-il ?!_ Se demanda brièvement Emerys en agrippant fermement le poignet de Meryn Trant même s'il ne ressentait rien à cause de l'armure.

Enfin l'homme s'arrêta dans sa course lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois au bout d'un couloir. Il tourna la poignée puis d'un coup de bras, il jeta Emerys à l'intérieur de la grande chambre. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle se retourne face à lui pour lui sourire méchamment.

«La Reine veut vous voir. Soyez présentable !» Dit-il férocement puis il claqua la porte en se mettant devant celle-ci pour monter la garde.

Emerys laissa sortir un souffle tremblant hors de ses lèvres et sursauta violemment lorsque des mains lui attrapèrent les épaules et la tirèrent doucement à ses pieds. Elle se tourna et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux noirs court et bouclées.

«Qui êtes-vous ?» S'écria Emerys en avalant sa salive nerveusement. Deux autres femmes se rapprochèrent d'elle en silence, les mains croisées devant elles et des yeux timides.

«Nous sommes vos servantes, ma Dame. Vous devez prendre un bain et nous allons nous occuper de toutes ses blessures. Sa Majesté la Reine nous a confié une robe pour vous.» La première expliqua en s'approchant d'elle pour la dévêtir.

Emerys commença à se débattre mais la force lui manquait et rapidement elle n'avait plus aucuns vêtements sur elle, ce qui la mit très mal à l'aise devant ses femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elles avaient très certainement l'habitude mais pas elle ...

Celle aux cheveux bouclés la regarda avec pitié dans ses yeux bruns puis lui prit doucement le bras et l'attira avec elle vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain en face du grand lit à baldaquin. Les deux autres disparurent dans une autre pièce puis revinrent peu de temps après avec des flacons et autres substances odorantes.

Emerys n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. La chambre était magnifique et très luxurieuse, de grandes parures sur les murs et sur le bois du lit à baldaquin. Les tissus qui couvraient la pièce étaient couleur rouge et or sauf pour les draps du lit qui eux étaient blanc, un tissu à l'aspect beaucoup plus soyeux que les autres.

Il y avait même une petite terrasse couverte qui donnait sur la mer semblerait-il, mais Emerys était trop éloignée pour voir la magnifique vue. A gauche de la terrasse se trouvait une petite table ronde avec deux chaises et un assortiment de verres en or ainsi qu'une cruche à vin.

Emerys respirait rapidement, un bras autour de son estomac maigre. L'une de ses servantes la tira de ses rêveries en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain.

La pièce était tout aussi belle que la chambre en elle-même. La baignoire au centre était en cuivre et tout un assortiment de savons ornaient les meubles, laissant une odeur de fraîcheur dans l'air. Il y avait une fenêtre à sa droite et une plus petite bassine à sa gauche.

La servante la tira plus près du bain où l'eau fumante l'attendait, des pétales de roses blanches flottantes à la surface. Elle l'aida à rentrer doucement dans la cuve puis commença son dur travail pour la laver et la peigner.

Emerys soupira et ferma lentement les yeux, appréciant le doux toucher de la femme dans ses cheveux. Les trois servantes restaient silencieuses autour d'elle mais elle n'avait pas manqué le regard de pitié qu'elles avaient sur leurs visages en la voyant. Son corps était meurtri, elle avait la peau sur les os et du sang sur son visage.

L'eau et la chaleur embrassèrent sa peau, Emerys en avait rêvé depuis très longtemps. Elle ne savait toujours pas combien de temps elle avait passé dans les cachots mais d'après sa maigreur et les côtes visibles, elle pouvait bien penser à plusieurs semaines.

Les servantes passèrent des éponges sur sa poitrine, sur ses bras et sur ses jambes, essuyant le sang et la saleté hors d'elle. Celle qui nettoyait ses cheveux platine essora les mèches dans une bassine puis lava doucement les plaies sur son visage. Elle avait plusieurs coupures sur son front, sa joue et sur ses lèvres dût aux coups de poings de Ser Meryn.

Bientôt, l'odeur du sang et de la saleté laissa place à une douce odeur de rose et de propreté. Emerys croisa les bras sur sa poitrine lorsque les servantes lui demandèrent de se lever et de sortir. Elle voulait garder le peu de pudeur qui lui restait, ayant un peu honte de son corps sous-alimenté et meurtri.

Un peignoir glissa sur ses épaules puis la femme aux cheveux bouclés l'emmena dans la pièce voisine où une robe l'attendait sur le lit. Il s'agissait d'une robe rouge et or … Aux couleurs des Lannister. Emerys déglutit puis dévisagea longuement cette robe qu'elle ne voulait pas porter.

Pourquoi la Reine faisait-elle cela ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Etait-ce un jeu pour la ridiculiser d'avantage ? Emerys n'avait pas confiance mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de suivre les directives. Les servantes l'aidèrent à mettre la belle robe sur elle puis apportèrent un grand miroir pour qu'elle puisse se voir.

Le souffle d'Emerys se prit dans sa gorge à l'apparence qu'elle avait. La robe était jolie mais ce qui la choqua grandement fut son état.

De grandes cernes sombres creusaient ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux platine n'avait plus cette douceur d'autrefois et son corps … Elle nageait dans la robe. Elle pourrait très certainement compter toutes les côtes si elle enlevait le corsage en dessous.

«Milady ?» Questionna nerveusement l'une des servantes en se mettant à côté du miroir. Emerys ne répondit pas, elle continua de se dévisager dans le grand miroir devant elle. Elle haïssait son apparence et détestait ce qu'elle était devenue.

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir été soigneusement parfumée, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Ser Meryn fit un geste à Emerys de le suivre. Il n'avait vraiment pas de patience et lorsqu'il vit que la femme traînait les pieds derrière lui, il la brusqua en la poussant vers l'avant.

Emerys resta droite malgré le garde Royal à côté d'elle qui s'impatientait. Un sentiment de malaise s'installa rapidement au creux de son estomac en se demandant ce qui allait advenir d'elle et surtout ce que lui voulait la Reine. Elle lui avait offert tout cela, pourquoi tant de peine pour une traîtresse ?

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des grandes portes en haut de plusieurs marches, une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Emerys qui s'attendait au pire. Qu'allait-elle subir maintenant dans les griffes du lion …

Elle redressa les yeux dans le dos de Meryn Trant et sur sa longue cape blanche qui traînait derrière lui, son heaume sous son bras. Il s'arrêta devant les portes puis d'un coup de main brusque il les ouvrit.

Emerys prit une profonde inspiration en mettant le meilleur visage impassible qu'elle pouvait faire, la poitrine haute et le menton levé puis elle suivit silencieusement derrière le garde et droit dans la gueule de la lionne.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant la nuit, Sandor avait dût quitter son campement provisoire pour échapper aux gardes Lannister qui patrouillaient. Ils avaient étés très nerveux donc il se pourrait bien que quelqu'un de très important avait été tué durant cette nuit quelque peu mouvementée.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'aller directement à la Reine sans se faire tuer par les gardes dans la ville. Il voulait d'abord parler à Jaime Lannister comme lui avait conseillé Brienne de Tarth mais l'homme n'était pas aussi facilement accessible qu'il avait espéré …

«Merde !» S'énerva Sandor lorsque des gardes passèrent non loin de sa position, rentrant à Port-Réal.

Il tourna Stranger dans une autre direction puis claqua les rênes pour passer à un autre endroit un peu moins à découvert et surtout loin du danger. Sandor était peut-être l'un des combattants de Westeros les plus redoutés mais il savait faire la différence entre un acte d'héroïsme et une mission suicide.

Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de passer par l'une des rivières aux abords de la cité. Là au moins il serait plus ou moins tranquille et pourrait peut-être trouver un plan de secours. Mais alors qu'il descendit la petite colline, une horde de soldats lui fonça droit dessus.

Sandor dû encore une fois rebrousser chemin et essayer de fuir aux gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Il doutait fortement qu'il pourrait tenter d'engager une conversation avec ses connards sans cervelles ! Alors il rentra à nouveau dans la forêt puis maudit sous son souffle lorsque d'autres cavaliers arrivèrent dans le sens inverse.

«Halte-là !» S'écria l'un d'eux en levant la bannière Lannister.

Bien entendu le Limier ne recevait pas d'ordre de la part d'un petit con comme lui alors il sortit son épée et trancha l'homme en deux lorsqu'il passa par son flanc droit. Le haut du corps du garde frappa le sol et les autres gardes, encore abasourdis par la violence, se mirent à sa poursuite.

Sandor n'était pas clair s'il se faisait prendre par eux. Alors qu'il fuyait, il se frappa mentalement d'avoir été aussi bête et de foncer droit dans la gueule du lion aussi facilement. A quoi pensait-il, ancien bouclier du Roi Joffrey et déserteur de la bataille de la Néra ? Il lui fallait un soutien, n'importe lequel !

Par miracle il arriva à semer les soldats qui le poursuivaient et se précipita loin de la route du Roi. Il s'éloignait de Port-Réal pour l'instant mais il n'allait pas tarder à rebrousser chemin s'il ne trouvait pas de rapide solution à son problème. Sandor continua à maudire sous son souffle puis descendit de Stranger pour aller boire un peu d'eau et surtout se rafraîchir les idées.

Il s'accroupit devant une petite rivière mais à peine il eut le temps de mettre ses mains dans l'eau qu'il entendit quelqu'un chanter dans la forêt. Immédiatement il se releva et regarda autour de lui pour savoir qui s'approchait.

C'était des hommes sur des chevaux qui traversaient tranquillement les bois, des couleurs bleus sur leurs torses blindés. Sandor ne voyait pas la bannière qu'ils portaient mais néanmoins il entendait ce qu'ils racontaient.

«Tu veux bien fermer ta grande gueule ? Les Lannister courent ce bois !» L'un d'eux grogna à celui qui chantait.

«Quoi ? Je chante en l'honneur de Tywin Lannister ! Il est mort comme un pauvre idiot sur les toilettes ! Un peu de pitié !» Ricana le chanteur en reprenant ses sifflements incessants.

Sandor fronça les sourcils aux nouvelles. Donc c'était cet homme qui avait été tué hier soir à Port-Réal …

«Les Mallister paient toujours leurs dettes, mes amis ! Nous sommes riches maintenant et nous pouvons aller où nous voulons.» Se moqua l'un des hommes en tête du groupe. Cette remarqua entraîna un rire collectif des autres soldats.

Cette voix stoppa presque le cœur de Sandor dans sa poitrine. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille ! Il s'agissait du petit trou du cul qui avait vendu Emerys aux Lannister, Barry. C'était sans doute l'un des hommes qu'il détestait le plus et qu'il voulait voir mort après son frère !

Il grogna sous son souffle puis serra si fort les rênes de Stranger que les plaies dans ses mains se rouvrirent avec la pression qu'il exerçait. Des images d'Emerys avant son départ flashaient dans sa tête ainsi que la torture morale qu'il avait subie en les voyant partir elle et cet homme … Ensemble.

Il n'allait très certainement pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de mettre en pièce Barry et ses larbins pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ! La vengeance était l'une de ses spécialités, surtout lorsqu'elle était servie sur un plateau d'argent.

Rage noya Sandor par vague froide et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Barry Mallister serait six pieds sous terre en quelques secondes. Il allait étriper ce type et lui sortir les boyaux comme il lui avait promis autrefois ! Emerys ne serait pas dans cette situation désastreuse s'il n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas croisé leur chemin.

N'ayant aucune once de peur et alimenter par la haine, Sandor sortit son épée et se dirigea à grands pas vers les cavaliers. Il entendit d'autres rires mais lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, les soldats arrêtèrent et louchèrent sur le mercenaire en approche.

«Toi ! Petit fils de pute ! Sale merdeux !» S'écria froidement Sandor en levant l'épée vers le cheval de Barry puis en l'abattant avec un cri de rage sur l'homme. Il eut juste le temps de sauter hors de la selle avant que l'épée ne le tranche en deux.

«Non mais ça ne vas pas !» Hurla désespérément Barry, les yeux larges sur la forme en colère du Limier qui se rapprochait de lui.

«Chargez !» Les autres hommes crièrent puis levèrent leurs épées pour se battre contre le Chien.

Sandor frappa assez facilement chaque homme qui le défiait car la rage alimentait son cœur et son esprit. Il coupa des bras, des têtes et des ventres sans le moindre petit regret, aucune pitié ni même un dernier regard. Il les voulait tous morts, même si la plupart n'avait pas été là lors du départ d'Emerys.

Il voulait que toute la maison Mallister soit à terre et demande le pardon qu'il ne leur donnera jamais, pas après l'avoir trahis lui et Emerys …

Il enfonça son épée dans l'un des chevaux en mouvement pour s'enfuir puis trancha en deux son cavalier en hurlant de colère, les dents serrées et le visage taché de sang frais. Ils étaient encore assez nombreux mais le Limier n'avait pas froid aux yeux et en avait abattu beaucoup plus à lui tout seul ! Et même s'il ressentait une petite fatigue dans ses bras il n'était pas prêt à laisser ses vermines s'enfuir !

D'un cri de rage, Sandor leva son épée au-dessus de lui pour l'abattre sur Barry qui était encore au sol mais un puissant coup à l'arrière de sa tête le mis rapidement hors combat. Il tomba à genoux puis s'écrasa de tout son long sur l'herbe.

L'homme qui avait frappé le Limier tenait encore la branche fermement dans ses mains tremblantes, la respiration erratique et les yeux larges au massacre qui venait de se produire. Barry leva les yeux vers lui et lui souffla un rapide remerciement, encore sous le choc puis il regarda le corps de l'homme inconscient sur le sol.

Maintenant ils avaient le Chien en leur possession.

A suivre …

Aie aie aie. Sandor n'est pas prêt de venir ! Les deux n'ont pas encore finis de souffrir.

A+


	10. Chapter 10

Cersei entre en jeu dorénavant ! J'adore ce personnage, elle est trop charismatique ! *-*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

La Reine était d'une grande beauté.

Maintenant qu'Emerys la voyait d'un peu plus près, elle voyait enfin ce que la légende racontait sur la beauté de cette femme froide et cruelle. De longs cheveux bouclées d'or, des sourcils et des yeux sombres ainsi que de belles lèvres toujours tirées dans une grimace.

«Avancez ma chère, n'ayez crainte.» Dit-elle en se levant de son siège et en se positionnant derrière la chaise, les mains jointes poliment contre ses cuisses.

Emerys déglutit puis marcha calmement dans la pièce, Ser Meryn Trant refermant brusquement la porte derrière elle en la coinçant définitivement avec Cersei Lannister. Le bureau dans lequel elles se trouvaient était spacieux, luxuriant et avait tout un assortiment de vin sur une commode. Un verre avait également été posé à côté de la paperasse sur le bureau de la Reine.

Lorsqu'elle leva timidement les yeux dans ceux de Cersei, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Cette femme était peut-être belle mais son regard et son sourire sévère montraient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade.

«Asseyez-vous mon enfant, je ne vous ferais aucun mal.» Dit Cersei en penchant la tête et en désignant le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

Emerys hésita quelques secondes puis fit ce qui lui avait été demandé. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil confortable puis joignit les mains devant elle, devenant de plus en plus nerveuse en présence de la Reine et n'appréciant guère la façon qu'elle s'adressait à elle.

«Je suis navrée que l'on vous a si mal traitée dans les cachots, mon père ne vous trouvait pas d'une grande utilité et souhaitait vous voir brûlée sur un bucher au milieu du peuple entier de Port-Réal. Je ne partage pas cette avis.» S'empressa de dire Cersei en reprenant place dans son propre siège, un sourire en coin.

«Avez-vous appréciez votre chambre ?» Demanda soudainement la Reine en se redressant, les mains le long des accoudoirs.

«Oui, votre Majesté. Je vous remercie.» Répondit doucement Emerys, faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle répondait à cette femme calculatrice. Cersei plissa un instant les yeux puis reprit son faux sourire sympathique.

«Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Vous et moi n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous parler mais maintenant que mon père bien aimé a été assassiné, je vais reprendre les commandes des Sept Couronnes en tant que conseillère du Roi Tommen.» Elle leva la main et servit un verre de vin à Emerys.

«Mes condoléances.» Emerys accepta la coupe avec un remerciement puis attendit que la Reine commence à boire pour suivre le mouvement.

«Oui, c'est très triste. Mais je suis plutôt irritée de savoir que mon petit frère qui est à l'origine du meurtre de mon fils n'a plus été revu depuis la nuit dernière. Je pense que quelqu'un l'a aidé à s'échapper.» Cersei roula sa langue dans sa bouche puis but une gorgée de son vin.

Emerys ignorait pourquoi la Reine lui racontait tout ça mais cela devait lui être d'une utilité quelconque. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que la femme essayait de cacher ses véritables sentiments et que la plupart des choses qu'elle pensait vraiment ne sortait pas de ses lèvres.

Au moins Tyrion n'était pas mort, cette nouvelle donna une vague de soulagement à Emerys de savoir que le nain n'avait pas été tué pour son innocence. Même si la Reine semblait penser le contraire.

«Peut-importe ! Il sera retrouvé puis pendu pour tous ses crimes !» Elle sourit horriblement puis continua d'une voix un peu moins débordante de haine «j'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez de la Maison Raven, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout à fait juste.» Elle haussa les sourcils en regardant longuement les cheveux platine d'Emerys.

Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Mentir à la Reine ou lui dire la vérité ? Quelles seraient la meilleures issue dans ses cas-là pour elle ?

«Je suis la descendante directe de Wilfrid Raven, votre Grâce.» Répondit calmement Emerys sans lui donner la moindre indication faciale de son mensonge à la Reine. Elle reprit une gorgée de vin puis se racla doucement la gorge.

«Je vois. C'est curieux mais Wilfrid Raven n'avait jamais mentionné avoir d'enfant du nom d'Emerys.» Cersei fronça un peu les sourcils puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

«Il ne souhaitais pas révéler mon existence à n'importe qui.» Emerys donna un léger sourire à la femme en face d'elle, appréciant son changement d'expression qui passa de la joie à ennuyer.

«Vous êtes une femme intelligente et d'une grande beauté. Un si beau visage pour si peu de valeur ...» Complimenta sèchement Cersei en jouant avec ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. Elle semblait réfléchir longuement tout en fixant Emerys sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

«Pardonnez-moi votre Grace, mais que voulez-vous de moi exactement ?» Continua Emerys, ne pouvant plus supporter le doute immense qui planait sur elle. Elle avait été accusé de traître et maintenant elle buvait du vin avec la Reine … Qui la complimentait d'une certaine façon et en la rabaissant d'une autre.

«Comme je vous l'ai dit je ne souhaite pas votre mort ma chère. Je veux seulement la justice ! Et la justice sera rendue bien assez tôt.» Cersei hocha pensivement la tête puis plissa les yeux à Emerys, un petit sourire aux lèvres «vous êtes libre de circuler dans Port-Réal comme bon vous semble mais vous serez accompagné par Ser Meryn Trant dans vos déplacements. Vous n'êtes pas autoriser à partir jusqu'à ce que je décides de votre sort.»

«Votre grâce si je peux me permettre-» Cersei coupa Emerys en levant une main en l'air.

«Maintenant sortez avant que je ne change d'avis.» Claqua-t-elle en levant les sourcils, son sourire s'agrandissant quand la femme platine ne lui répondit pas.

Emerys déglutit puis hocha calmement la tête en se levant et en marchant en direction de la porte. Son cœur courrait dans sa poitrine et la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la Reine rejouait dans son esprit. Cette femme avait déjà prévue quelque chose, cela se voyait à son petit sourire et à ses yeux vicieux.

La porte s'ouvrit et Meryn l'attrapa fermement par le bras comme tout à l'heure en la tirant hors du bureau de la main du Roi. Il l'emmena dans le couloir puis la poussa en avant pour qu'elle marche devant lui.

Emerys grogna sous son souffle à la brutalité du Chevalier. Depuis le début il n'avait pas été correcte avec elle et avait même tenté de la violée dans les cachots. Si Tyrion n'avait pas été là … Elle frissonna rien qu'à l'horrible pensée.

La Reine ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Derrière chaque mot qu'elle prononçait se trouvait une petite part de haine ou de cynisme. Cette femme avait vraiment confiance en elle et tout ce qui la maintenait en vie s'était l'envie de vengeance. Emerys craignait énormément ce qu'elle avait prévu pour elle et pourquoi elle jouait ainsi avec sa vie.

Oui, Cersei Lannister était bien le serpent à sonnette qu'elle s'imaginait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Non loin de Port-Réal, Un groupe de cavaliers traversait la grande forêt apportant avec eux un homme d'une grande valeur. Ils étaient sur le chemin de retour pour leur maison qui se trouvait dans le Bief, non loin de Hautjardin.

Leur capitaine, Barry Mallister sifflotait tranquillement et donnait le rythme à ses compatriotes, plus heureux que jamais. Il avait maintenant en sa possession le Limier Sandor Clegane qui valait beaucoup d'argent mais son but n'était pas de le ramener à Port-Réal, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Le grand Chien avait été assommé par l'un de ses hommes alors qu'ils se battaient pour leur vie. Pour une drôle de raison le Limier avait décidé de les attaquer alors qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux. Soit cet homme était complètement stupide ou soit il avait une envie de vengeance.

Barry sourit malicieusement en sachant parfaitement ce qu'avait mis le Chien dans cet état-là. Il avait vendu l'autre petite garce aux Lannister et obtenu un bon paquet d'argent pour sa tête. Le Limier avait dû entendre cette histoire et voulu se venger pour Emerys.

Qu'espérait-il obtenir lui avec sa sale gueule ? De la reconnaissance, de l'argent ou bien une certaine satisfaction appartenant aux mercenaires de son genre ? Barry se posait la question car il ne faisait pas partie de ses gens-là.

Derrière lui, le cheval noir du Limier portait son propre cavalier assommé sur sa selle. Il était couché sur le ventre, les bras et les pieds fermement liés par une corde et un sac brun sur sa tête. S'il essayait de faire quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas aller très loin sans que l'un de ses hommes ne l'abatte.

«Pauvre idiot !» Ricana Barry en secouant la tête d'amusement. Ils retournaient à son château pour pouvoir trouver un moyen de négocier le prix du Chien aux Lannister sans risquer leurs vies.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jaime Lannister marchait vite dans le couloir menant au bureau de son père décédé. Pas même quelques heures après l'enterrement de Tywin Lannister, Cersei avait sorti la jeune femme des cachots et décider de son sort sans même le consulter !

Les paroles de Tyrion lui restaient en tête. Celles qu'il lui avait dites avant de partir pour son combat entre la Montagne et Oberyn. Il voulait que cette femme reste en vie et en un seul morceau et comme Jaime aimait son frère il voulait tenir parole.

Il pressa le pas lorsqu'il tourna dans un nouveau couloir, manquant de peu de renverser une servante qui passait devant sa route. Il craignait que Cersei ait déjà fait quelque chose de grave pour la femme et que son jugement pour traîtrise ne tarde pas, l'empêchant d'intervenir. Même s'il avait aidé Tyrion à s'enfuir, Jaime avait peur pour lui.

«J'espère que tu es loin.» Marmonna-t-il sous son souffle en arrivant près des portes du bureau. Il soupira longuement par le nez puis d'un coup de bras, il entra dans la pièce ou Cersei buvait tranquillement son vin.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?» Cracha amèrement Cersei en lui donnant un sourire tordu.

«Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ?!» S'agaça immédiatement Jaime en posant sa main à plat sur le bureau, levant les sourcils à la tentative de Cersei de le menacer visuellement.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.» La Reine se leva puis se resservit un verre de vin. Jaime contourna le bureau puis posa sa main gauche au-dessus du verre de sa sœur, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

«Je te parles d'Emerys Raven. Pourquoi l'as-tu libéré de prison ?» Dit-il plus doucement.

«Elle t'intéresse, c'est ça que tu essayes de me dire ? Cette petite beauté aux cheveux des Targaryen, comment lui résister ?» S'énerva Cersei en tournant plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle détourna les yeux de Jaime puis alla s'assoir sur le bord du bureau.

«Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne la connais même pas ! Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as prévu avec cette femme.» Répondit rapidement le Régicide en secouant la tête de dédain. Il ne mentait pas mais s'il disait la vérité, Cersei allait lui arracher son autre main …

«Elle n'est d'aucune utilité. Mais je veux que justice soit rendue car nous sommes des Lannister et les Lannister payent toujours leurs dettes. Cette petite idiote n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux, je veux juste tirée profit d'elle.» Déclara Cersei en prenant une grande gorgée de son vin, ses yeux parcourant la forme de Jaime jusqu'à sa main en or.

«Quels genre de profits espères-tu ?» Jaime fronça les sourcils à sa sœur en se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

«Tu le verra bien assez tôt.» Répondit mystérieusement Cersei en plongeant son immense sourire dans son verre. Jaime perdit patience puis tira rapidement le verre hors de son visage en approchant sa tête vers elle.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis de la sorte ! Tu n'as plus confiance en moi maintenant ?» Le nerf de la lèvre de Jaime pulsa avec son énervement face au comportement étrange de sa sœur.

A ses mots, le visage rieur de Cersei tomba pour être remplacé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre et laid. Elle arrêta lentement de sourire puis se leva du bureau en s'éloignant de son frère fâché.

«Je sais que c'est toi qui a libéré le monstre qui nous sert de frère ! Celui qui a tuer notre fils et assassiné notre père ! Dit moi pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Jaime ! Tu m'as trahis !» Cria-t-elle en jetant son verre de vin vers Jaime.

«Je n'ai pas libéré Tyrion ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'accuses alors que Varys à quitter la capitale le soir ou notre père a été tué ? As-tu pensée à cela ?» Jaime mentait comme il respirait mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le plan.

«Tout ce que je veux c'est que les traitres soient décapités ! Je tuerais tout le monde s'il le faut mais le meurtre de Joffrey ne devra pas rester impunis !» Siffla Cersei entre ses dents.

«Et le coupable sera retrouver, je te le promets.» Répondit sincèrement Jaime en se rapprochant de sa sœur et en l'encerclant dans ses bras, sa main en or sur son épaule. Il l'aimait tendrement même si elle pouvait se montrer cruelle et redoutable.

«Jusqu'au dernier.» Chuchota Cersei en levant ses yeux bordés de larmes et en capturant les lèvres de son frère dans un baiser langoureux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours suivant Emerys ne sortit pas de sa chambre gracieusement offerte. Elle craignait que si elle sortait elle risquait de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Depuis sen entrevue avec Cersei, la Reine n'avait plus jamais demandée de la voir ce qu'Emerys trouvait à la fois curieux mais aussi gratifiant.

La plupart du temps elle s'allongeait sur son lit ou profitait de la magnifique vue sur Port-Réal. La capitale était immense et avait un style bien particulier qu'Emerys appréciait moyennement. Bien que les robes et les tissus ici soient d'une grande qualité et très colorés, elle préférait le noir.

Emerys poussa un immense soupire puis posa son menton dans sa main, les yeux rivés sur la mer et les bateaux qui faisaient des allés et retours dans la capitale. Elle se demandait ce que devenait la jeune Arya et Sandor loin des murs. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec Varys mais l'homme ne s'était plus jamais montrer depuis leur petite discussion dans les cachots.

Combien de temps avait-elle passée dans sa cellule sous le Donjon Rouge ? Cette question restait en suspens pour le moment. Emerys plissa son nez lorsque l'odeur épouvantable du petit peuple de la ville remonta jusqu'à elle avec une rafale de vent. Bien que les plantes grimpantes aux fleurs violettes masquent l'odeur par moment elles ne suffisaient plus …

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et l'une de ses servantes du nom de Myra entra avec un plateau de nourriture. Contrairement aux derniers jours Emerys recevait trois repas par jours et grâce à cela elle pouvait reprendre des forces.

Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que cela n'était qu'éphémère.

«Bonjour Milady, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?» Questionna doucement la servante en croisant ses mains devant elle, les yeux au sol.

«Non je te remercie, je vais bien.» Répondit gentiment Emerys en glissant sa main dans la longueur de ses cheveux platine. La servante baissa respectueusement la tête puis se détourna pour partir mais Emerys se leva rapidement de son siège sur le balcon et courut vers le centre de la pièce.

«Attends ! Aurais-tu vu Lord Varys ? J'aurais vraiment besoin de lui parler !» Supplia-t-elle en joignant les mains. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit aux visites mais si elle ne tentait rien elle ne pourra jamais avoir de précieuses informations.

«Je suis désolée Milady mais Lord Varys à quitter Port-Réal il y a trois jours.» Répondit Myra qui rabaissa sa tête puis sortie rapidement avant que le garde à la porte ne la tire dehors.

Emerys dût s'assoir sur le lit pour ne pas tomber à la renverse avec les nouvelles. Varys avait quitté la capitale le soir où Tywin Lannister avait été assassiné … L'homme n'était pas assez bête pour tuer la main du Roi mais il était très certainement à l'origine de la fuite de Tyrion.

Un vent froid se déferla sur Emerys et sa gorge s'assécha soudainement d'effroi. Maintenant que Varys, son seul intermédiaire avec l'extérieur était parti, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait au-delà des murs et techniquement son moyen de s'évader d'ici.

Un souffle faible s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que son cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement avec la réalisation. Elle était dorénavant seule dans cette cité avec personne sur qui compter. Elle était aveugle, ne pouvait rien savoir de ce qui se passait ou se disait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait certifier pour le moment était que le Limier n'avait pas encore été pris.

La Reine l'aurait fait décapiter sinon, non ? Devant la population entière de Port-Réal et très certainement devant elle. Un hoquet sortit de la bouche d'Emerys rien qu'à la pensée. Elle se torturait elle-même, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

Qu'allait-elle faire si Tyrion et Varys n'étaient même plus là ? Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et que surtout elle ne commette pas d'erreurs avec la Reine Cersei Lannister. Bien que techniquement celui qui gouvernait les Sept Royaumes fût le Roi Tommen, la femme restait sa conseillère proche. Evidemment qu'elle jouait un grand rôle dans les choix de son fils chéri.

Emerys soupira longuement par la bouche puis se laissa glisser le long du matelas, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle entendit le cliquetis de l'armure de Ser Meryn à la porte et su immédiatement que l'homme n'allait pas la quitter sans une raison valable.

Elle voulait savoir à quoi jouait la Reine et surtout qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. L'espoir glissait lentement d'elle pour être remplacé par un immense trou au sein de sa poitrine. Si elle ne la tuait pas, elle lui réservait quelque chose de bien pire que la mort.

Emerys se tourna sur le côté en mettant ses mains sous sa tête, regardant longuement le balcon où soufflait tranquillement le vent. Il fallait qu'elle sorte un peu mais avant elle devait manger quelque chose car son estomac la dérangeait. Elle se traîna hors du lit, sa robe d'été couleur pêche s'accrochant à ses formes puis marcha vers le plateau sur la petite table basse.

Rien que l'odeur de la nourriture lui donna l'envie de vomir. Elle passa un bras autour de son ventre puis grimaça, l'envie de manger miraculeusement envolée. Ici la nourriture n'était pas mauvaise mais pas délicieuse non plus. Non pas qu'elle faisait la difficile car elle savait ce qu'était de mourir de faim ! Elle ne pouvait simplement pas manger pour l'instant.

Abandonnant la nourriture intacte, Emerys se glissa dans sa salle de bain pour aller rafraichir son visage avant de s'aventurer pour le monde extérieur.

A suivre …

* * *

Ma pauvre fille, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends encore ! Et Sandor est clairement dans la merdasse lol

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Suite :p Toujours un grand merci pour les commentaires !

* * *

Chapitre 11

Ser Meryn Trant la suivait vraiment partout où elle allait, telle une ombre. Cela dérangeait au plus haut point Emerys qui ne pouvait pas supporter la présence de l'homme en question.

Après ce qu'il lui avait fait dans les cachots, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de le voir mourir dans d'affreuses circonstances. Cet homme n'avait aucun honneur et ne méritait absolument pas son titre de Chevalier et encore moins de Garde Royal.

Soupirant pour au moins la quatrième fois depuis sa sortie, Emerys s'aventura dans un nouveau couloir où elle espérait trouver les jardins. Elle ne connaissait rien de Port-Réal et ne voulait parler à personne mais le château était immense et la cité encore plus grande.

Comment faisaient les étrangers ici pour savoir où aller ?!

«Pas par-là.» Grogna soudainement Meryn en prenant fermement l'épaule de la femme.

Emerys hoqueta à la prise ferme sur son épaule puis leva les yeux vers une grande porte. Qu'avait-il derrière cette porte en bois ? La sortie ? Elle referma la bouche puis hocha calmement la tête en rebroussant chemin, ne voulant pas mettre en colère l'homme violent.

Il la haïssait autant qu'elle le haïssait, c'était évident mais très certainement pas pour les même raisons. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers le visage mal rasé de l'homme puis déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il la foudroya du regard, la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Du moment que Cersei ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre de la tuer il restera son garde du corps. Ou plutôt son pire cauchemar.

Quelle horreur d'être suivit dans l'ensemble du château. Elle ne pouvait rien faire ou dire sans que Meryn n'écoute et aille rapporter à sa Reine bien aimée. Elle voulait parler à l'un des petits oiseaux chanteurs de Varys pour leur demander des nouvelles mais si le garde restait sans arrêt avec elle cette idée n'avait aucune valeur sûre.

Finalement et après un long chemin dans les couloirs Emerys arriva aux jardins Royaux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à leurs immensités ni même cette large variété de plantes du Sud ainsi qu'un petit étang caché parmi les fleurs. C'était sans doute l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle avait vu en une éternité enfermée.

Elle laissa sortir un souffle de contentement puis marcha plus rapidement dans le jardin, saluant timidement les personnes qu'elle croisait. La plupart ne répondit pas mais lui jetait des regards douteux, surtout à ses cheveux. Oui les gens du Sud n'avaient certainement pas l'habitude de ce coloris particulier.

Peut-importe, au moins Emerys ne sera pas déranger par des questions insensées. Elle continua sa marche dans une petite allée propre ombragée par des arbres exotiques puis s'approcha du bord de la falaise donnant sur la mer. Une vue époustouflante en effet ! Elle se laissa sourire puis croisa les bras sur le muret devant elle, le vent chaud soufflant dans ses cheveux.

«Bonjour ?» S'exprima soudainement une voix féminine derrière elle.

Emerys se retourna puis se plaqua contre le mur lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de la futur Reine Margaery. Comment le savait-elle ? Une simple question d'écoute !

«Bonjour votre Grâce.» Répondit poliment Emerys en faisant une courte révérence à la jeune femme en face d'elle. Margaery fronça les sourcils puis d'un coup son expression changea radicalement et un grand sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

«Oh non non pas de ça avec moi ma chère ! Je ne suis pas encore la Reine ! Je suis Margaery Tyrell, la fiancée du Roi Tommen. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !» S'écria la brune en prenant l'une des mains d'Emerys dans la sienne.

Cela rendit un peu confuse Emerys qui ne put lui répondre immédiatement. Elle ne savait rien de cette femme et elle était un peu trop tactile en si peu de temps mais son visage rayonnant lui inspirait confiance.

«Je suis Emerys, de la Maison Raven. Enchantée votre Grâce !» Répondit Emerys en penchant la tête respectueusement.

«Margaery s'il vous plaît ! Nous ne sommes plus des inconnues maintenant ! J'ai beaucoup entendue parler de vous ma chère et j'aimerais vraiment vous amener à ma grand-mère qui souhaites vous rencontrez !» Margaery tira un peu sur son bras, souriante.

«J-je ne peux pas !» Balbutia Emerys mais la future Reine l'entraînait déjà dans les jardins en bouclant son bras sous le sien. Elle ne l'admettrait pas mais le simple geste lui apporta un peu de réconfort.

«Votre beauté est incroyable Emerys ! Les gens de la cour n'ont pas mentis sur vous. Je pense même être un peu jalouse de vos cheveux, n'est-ce pas ridicule ? J'espère que le jeune Roi ne sera pas envoutée par vous !» Plaisanta Margaery en rigolant. Bien-sûr que la femme disait cela pour alléger l'atmosphère.

«Je vous remercie pour vos compliments, Margaery. Mais vous êtes bien plus belle et jeune que moi, le Roi ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que vous et vous seule.» Dit sincèrement Emerys en serrant ses doigts sur le bras nu de la femme.

«Tommen est un jeune garçon adorable, il sera sans aucun doute un bon Roi !» Margaery voulait en dire plus mais lorsqu'elle jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule, elle vit que Ser Meryn marchait très proche d'elles.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent à une roseraie où travaillaient plusieurs filles sur leurs coutures. Au centre de la table, une vieille femme critiquait leur travail. Elle avait une étoffe tout autour de la tête et sa robe bleue et or portait fièrement l'insigne de la Maison Tyrell, une rose.

«Je l'ai trouvée belle maman ! Emerys Raven !» S'écria rapidement Margaery en lâchant le bras d'Emerys pour se mettre à côté de sa grand-mère, un autre grand sourire innocent aux lèvres. Bien qu'Emerys vit qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'innocence derrière cette facette.

«Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir vous rencontrer de sitôt étant donné que Cersei garde un œil aiguisé sur vous. Asseyez-vous ma chère ! Je suis Lady Olenna de la Maison Tyrell.» Expliqua la vieille femme en faisant un signe de tête en face de la table et en chassant les autres filles pour un peu d'intimité.

Emerys cligna des yeux en hésitant un instant puis s'assit sur la chaise désignée pour elle. Elle était choquée par la façon sèche qu'utilisait la vieille femme pour s'exprimer, sans parler du dégoût qui sortait lorsqu'elle cracha le nom de Cersei Lannister.

«Et vous là ! Foutez-moi le camp j'aimerais parler en privé à Emerys Raven sans qu'un idiot de votre genre ne rapporte ce qui a été dit ! Allez, houst !» S'écria Olenna en faisant un geste dédaigneux avec sa main vers Meryn Trant.

Le garde ne bougea pas mais dévisagea longuement la vieille femme qu'il voulait voir morte. Il vit Margaery sourire en coin à la façon que sa grand-mère lui parlait et dût se retenir de ne pas frapper la brune.

«Les ordres sont les ordres-» Commença-t-il mais Lady Olenna le coupa net.

«Je me fiche des ordres de Cersei Lannister ! Nous avons quand même le droit à un peu d'intimité dans ses jardins et je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez entendre des choses de femme peu appétissantes. Voulez-vous ?» Olenna leva les sourcils en posant son index contre son menton.

Meryn hésita quelques secondes puis après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir, il se détourna et partit dans le sens inverse. Bien qu'il sût que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour l'éloigné, il n'avait pas forcément envie de rester plus longtemps avec ses femmes. Il priait juste pour que la Reine n'apprenne pas cela d'une façon ou d'une autre.

«Bien. Enfin la Paix ! Alors dites-moi ma chère, comment trouvez-vous Port-Réal ? Etes-vous à l'aise ici ?» Commença Olenna après que le garde fût partit.

«Je suis beaucoup mieux traiter en effet.» Répondit Emerys. Elle se méfiait de la vieille femme en face d'elle, n'aimant déjà pas les questions qu'elle lui posait.

«Et que pensez-vous de Cersei ?» Vint la question suivante.

Immédiatement, Emerys se crispa sur son siège puis regarda entre la femme et Margaery, prise au dépourvue. Etait-ce un piège ? Elle se racla la gorge puis baissa les yeux sur le panier de fruits au centre de la table ronde.

«Je suis considérée comme un traître alors mon jugement sur la Reine ne peut qu'être faussé.» Elle se décala puis releva timidement les yeux dans ceux de Lady Olenna.

«Oh s'il vous plaît ! Nous savons toutes les deux que les mensonges ne servent à rien ici ! Ma petite fille a entendue beaucoup de choses à votre sujet qui ne sont pas bonnes pour la plupart je vous l'accorde. Mais je ne pense pas que vous méritez ce qui vous attend.» Expliqua mystérieusement la vieille femme.

«Que voulez-vous dire ?» S'inquiéta Emerys en fronçant les sourcils, la poitrine montante et descendante plus rapidement qu'auparavant avec sa nervosité grandissante.

«N'ayez crainte ma chère ! Lorsque je serais Reine, je vous libèrerais de cette prison !» S'empressa de dire Margeary en attrapant la main d'Emerys sur son genou. Elle lui sourit sciemment puis donna une pression convaincante à sa main.

«Je pense que vous savez déjà qu'une personne est à votre recherche et que Cersei met tout en œuvre pour vous garder auprès d'elle. Nous ignorons encore ses plans et pourquoi elle fait cela mais depuis la mort de Joffrey elle prend de plus en plus de pouvoir.» S'alarma Olenna en mettant ses mains à plats contre les accoudoirs de sa chaise «nous sommes tous perdus si les Sept Royaumes tombent entre ses mains. C'est pour cela que nous devons collaborer ensemble.»

Les mots lui frappèrent au visage. Cette femme ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire et Emerys appréciait cette franchise. Elle accepta le verre de jus d'orange qui lui était tendu puis se reposa contre le dossier de sa chaise.

«Que voulez-vous de moi exactement Lady Olenna ?» Demanda Emerys après avoir un peu réfléchit.

«Ce que souhaiterais une grand-mère pour voir ses petits-enfants assurer la perpétuité de sa maison. Déjà que le mariage entre ma petite fille et Joffrey Barathéon était voué à un échec je ne voudrais pas que Cersei déjoue le mariage de Margaery avec le Roi Tommen.» Expliqua la vieille femme en plissant les yeux à Emerys.

«Mes condoléances pour votre perte Lady Margaery.» Emerys hocha la tête à la jeune femme à sa droite même si elle savait très bien que personne n'était attristé par la mort de Joffrey puis regarda une fois de plus Olenna dans les yeux.

«Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que la Reine veut me marier à son plus jeune fils ?! Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille !» S'indigna Emerys en se redressant sur sa chaise, devenant de plus en plus en colère avec les minutes qui passaient.

«Allons allons, ne nous mettons pas en colère ma chère je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne savons pas quels sont les plans de la Reine mère et je m'inquiète pour l'avenir de ma famille. Je sais que vous n'avez qu'une envie et c'est de vous enfuir d'ici, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible aux vus des circonstances.» Olenna reprit sa respiration puis sourit «j'ai moi-même des petits oiseaux que Varys m'a si gentiment confié pour vous. Je crois qu'il vous aime bien.»

Lord Varys avait fait cela pour elle ? Emerys n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'aurait cru un jour entendre cela. Alors il avait effectivement un plan pour elle malgré son absence à la capitale. Elle était touchée par cette nouvelle et un nouvel élan d'espoir la frappa en plein cœur.

«Sansa Stark avait confiance en nous et j'ai confiance en vous Emerys. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons devenir de bonnes amies vous et moi.» Dit rapidement Margaery en lui souriant sciemment. Même si Emerys sentit que derrière les paroles se cachaient une certaine manipulation elle voulait avoir confiance en au moins une personne ici.

«Je vous remercies pour votre gentillesse. J'espère de tout cœur que Lady Sansa est en sécurité loin de Port-Réal, loin d'eux.» Siffla Emerys entre ses dents en s'assurant que seuls Lady Olenna et Margaery pouvaient l'entendre.

«Sansa est accusée de complicité pour le meurtre de Joffrey. Elle est activement recherchée dans les Royaumes tout comme votre Chien bien aimé. Cersei veut voir la tête de beaucoup de monde sur une pique le long des remparts de Port-Réal, essayer de ne plus être sur la liste d'une façon ou d'une autre !» Renchérit Olenna en prenant son verre en main.

«Vous n'appréciez pas beaucoup les Lannister, je me trompe ?» Emerys leva les sourcils à sa déclaration puis croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Olenna et Margaery connaissaient son ressentit envers le Limier ce qui était plutôt déroutant … Mais au moins elles avaient un point en commun.

«Dites-moi qui aime encore les Lannister dans les Sept Royaumes …» Grommela Lady Olenna en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela suscita un petit sourire en coin chez Emerys à sa réponse, elle appréciait définitivement la vieille femme.

«Vous ne devriez pas parler aussi fort ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre !» Gronda Margaery dans la panique en regardant autour d'elle pour tout signe d'espion de la Reine.

«J'ai moi-même des espions ici ma chère ! Alors n'ayez crainte. Je ferais en sorte que seules certaines conversations parviennent aux oreilles de Cersei. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de nous faire prendre !» S'écria Lady Olenna en grimaçant à l'amertume de son jus d'orange.

Les trois femmes se mirent à rire de tous et de rien, profitant du soleil et du moment de calme avant la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. Emerys trouvait de vrais moments de complicités entre elles, ce qu'elle appréciait grandement après autant de temps passé seule enfermée loin de la lumière.

Puis finalement, Ser Meryn Trant revint après une bonne heure pour récupérer son fardeau et la reconduire à ses quartiers. Emerys salua les deux femmes de la maison Tyrell puis marcha silencieusement derrière le grand Garde.

«Pensez-vous qu'elle est digne de confiance belle maman ?» Questionna Margaery en regardant Emerys et Meryn au loin, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

«Je l'ignore. Mais j'espère que je ne me suis pas tromper à son sujet et qu'elle est réellement la personne que Lord Varys m'a décrite. Sinon, il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir pour son sort.» Répondit d'un air sombre Olenna, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Margaery déglutit puis hocha pensivement la tête.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Sandor Clegane cherchait un moyen d'évasion sans risquer une mort certaine. Il avait repris conscience depuis peu mais ne voyait rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui car il avait un sac sur sa tête.

 _Bordel à queue !_ Il grogna intérieurement. Cette situation lui était étrangement familière … Traîner par une bande de salopard avec les mains et les jambes liées, un sac sombre sur la tête. Se pourrait-il que les Mallister aient un lien de parenté avec les autres connards de Sans-bannière ?

«Hey le Chien ! Devine où nous t'emmenons ! Je suis sûr que tu adoreras ton nouveau lieu de vie.» Ricana la voix de Barry sur le cheval devant Sandor. Il était toujours sur la selle de son propre cheval tel un sac de pomme de terre jeté négligemment.

«Ferme ta putain de gueule ! Un de ses quatre tu te retrouvera les tripes à l'air et une épée dans le cul bien profond.» Menaça le Limier à bout de souffle à force de rester dans cette position.

«Ha ha tu me plaît bien toi ! Tu es un petit rigolos, pas comme ton frère. Lui ne plaisante pas il préfère torturer les gens c'est sa spécialité comme on dit ! Mais toi tu n'as rien d'autre que ta vulgarité et peut-être un peu trop de sensibilité. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien ! Mais donne-moi une bonne raison de ta venue à Port-Réal si ce n'est pour Emerys Raven.» Gloussa Barry en jetant un œil derrière lui au corps du Chien.

La colère se déferla sans pitié sur le Limier en entendant les conneries sortirent de la bouche de cet homme. Rien que d'entendre parler de son horrible frère lui donnait l'envie de hurler et de tuer des gens ! Mais Emerys … C'était devenu son point faible et le fait que le petit connard avait raison rendait Sandor beaucoup plus vulnérable.

«Ohh comme je te comprends ! Cette fille, je voulais la baiser depuis si longtemps. Qui ne voudrait pas faire cela après tout ? De bonnes hanches, des beaux seins et une bouche parfaite, que demander de plus ! Je suis sûr qu'un tas d'hommes à Port-Réal a déjà fait son affaire avec elle avant qu'elle ne soit brûlée vive.» Se moqua Barry, souriant lorsque ses soldats se mirent à rire.

Brûlée ?! Emerys avait été tué ? Une peine immense coupa net la respiration de Sandor lorsqu'il entendit ses mots. Il s'en fichait des autres commentaires déplacés de Barry et même des rires des soldats, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était le visage de la femme devant ses yeux.

Il avait trop tardé à venir et s'il n'avait pas attaqué les Mallister pour une stupide question de vengeance, elle serait peut-être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il était. Les muscles du Limier se détendirent sur la selle de Stranger et un petit gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir pareille colère et tristesse au court de sa vie, il était détruit moralement.

Sa belle Emerys … Réduite en poussière à cause de son égoïsme et de son égo. Si seulement il l'avait empêché de partir ce jour-là avec Arya rien de tout cela ne se serait produit et il aurait peut-être pu prétendre à quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Il l'aimait, autant qu'un Chien comme lui pouvait aimer.

«Ne sois pas si triste, Chien ! Des femmes comme elle il y en a des tas dans le monde ! Bon il est vrai que tu dois très certainement payer plus cher avec ta sale gueule mais dans les bordels à Lys, il y a beaucoup de femmes qui prennent peu d'argent pour faire beaucoup de choses sales !» Continua Barry, inconscient que le Limier ne l'écoutait plus.

Il ne voulait plus rien entendre de ce type ni de personne d'autre. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter le bruit des sabots de son cheval dans la boue. Ses souvenirs d'Emerys l'emportèrent à la fois ou elle s'était déshabiller pour proposer son corps en guise de remerciement pour l'avoir sauver. Elle avait été si belle mais il n'était pas un monstre même si la tentation était très forte. Cette pauvre femme avait vécue d'horribles choses et il ne voulait pas lui en rajouter d'avantage.

Puis vint la fois où il avait couché avec elle. Non, ce n'était pas le bon terme car coucher ne signifiait que l'aspect physique de la chose. C'était bien plus qu'une coucherie, quelque chose de fort et de puissant qui pourrait mettre n'importe quel homme à genoux.

Son corps pâle sous le sien, ses yeux noirs dans son visage et le sourire sincère qu'elle lui adressait ... Ils avaient partagés énormément de choses cette nuit-là aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareilles émotions que ce soir-là avec elle dans ses bras.

Mais maintenant elle était perdue et lui aussi.

A suivre …

* * *

L'amour … Un sentiment puissant en effet. J'adore tellement le Chien et son caractère, un vrai bonhomme ! :p Parfait pour ma petite Emerys hehe (et Sansa aussi pour les fans de SanSan)

A plus !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Emerys se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit douillet à Port-Réal, de la sueur perlant sur son front et dans sa nuque. Elle respirait rapidement alors que les images de son terrible cauchemar étaient encore fraîchement dans sa tête.

Elle avait encore une fois fait ce rêve où tout le monde brûlait … Mais cette fois-ci, elle se voyait y mettre le feu. Enfin pas exactement car elle était spectatrice de son rêve et la personne dos à elle était entièrement habiller de rouge en chuchotant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Puis les flammes commencèrent à prendre de l'ampleur autour d'elle et dévorer les corps des innocents, de Port-Réal, de Winterfell, du Mur … Tout le monde brûlait et Emerys sentait une si grande satisfaction en elle que cela l'horrifiait.

Déglutissant nerveusement, elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux platine humides. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait n'avaient rien à voir avec sa façon de voir le monde. Elle était si différente dans son rêve, si puissante et destructrice et elle était sous les ordres d'une personne au visage encore inconnu.

Emerys soupira puis se glissa lentement hors de son lit et vers la salle de bain pour récupérer un peu d'eau dans la bassine. Elle se lava le visage suintant de sueur puis se dirigea ensuite vers le miroir dans sa chambre, observant longuement sa forme pâle et tremblotante. Elle avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux mais au moins son corps reprenait des formes.

Elle se détourna puis marcha vers la petite terrasse qui donnait sur Port-Réal. Elle aimait beaucoup la vue même si elle se trouvait dans l'endroit le plus dangereux au monde, aux griffes de Cersei Lannister. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle haïssait cette femme alors qu'elle ne lui avait encore rien fait de mal.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle était une manipulatrice et qu'elle possédait le choix pour sa propre vie ? Emerys frissonna involontairement rien qu'à l'idée qu'effectivement, elle le faisait. Elle leva les jambes sur les coussins de sa terrasse puis regarda pensivement la cité devenir de plus en plus active avec le lever du soleil.

Il devait être dans les quatre heures, peut-être cinq d'après le soleil du Sud. Emerys voulait encore un peu dormir mais après l'horrible rêve qu'elle avait eu elle n'était pas prête de pouvoir se reposer correctement. Après quelques instants de plus, elle se leva et récupéra la cruche d'eau sur la petite table en verre pour humidifier sa gorge sèche.

Elle se sentait toujours un peu malade depuis qu'elle se trouvait ici à Port-Réal, cela avait commencé dans les cachots. Elle espérait ne pas avoir attrapée l'une des maladies qui grouillaient les rues de la ville car elle n'était pas sûre que la Reine lui permettrait de voir un Mestre pour la guérison.

Elle repensa au sujet de conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Lady Olenna Tyrell et Margaery il y a deux jours. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait leur faire confiance mais les deux femmes paraissaient vraiment vouloir l'aider. Emerys priait pour que ce soit le cas et non pas une autre ruse de Cersei …

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa servante Myra. Elle lui accorda un petit sourire respectueux puis la laissa faire son travail habituel. D'autres servantes l'accompagnaient et l'une d'elle tenait une robe de couleur bleue foncée avec des motifs en or. Cela pouvait-il provenir de la Maison Tyrell ?

Emerys se leva et se dirigea vers la robe maintenant positionné à plat sur son grand lit à baldaquin. Elle passa ses doigts sur le tissu soyeux de cette robe d'été puis vit qu'un mot y avait été glissé à l'intérieur du col. Elle attendit que les deux autres servantes quittent la pièce pour le déplier et le lire.

 _Nous devons parler._

Il n'y avait pas de signature mais à l'arrière du papier une rose joliment dessinée. Il s'agissait donc bien des Tyrell et l'une des deux femmes voulait lui parler en privé. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas pour lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles ni même d'un piège tendu par Cersei. Bon, peut-être qu'elle commençait à devenir paranoïaque.

«J'ai préparé votre bain Milady !» Annonça Myra qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, les mains jointes devant elle.

«Merci !» Emerys lui sourit puis marcha vers la grande cuve d'eau chaude où des pétales de roses flottaient à la surface pour parfumer son corps. Elle se déshabilla lentement de sa robe fine puis entra calmement dans le bain, sa servante à ses côtés pour la frotter.

«J'aime vos cheveux, ils sont si beaux et doux au toucher.» Déclara Myra en passant ses mains dans la chevelure platine. Elle avait développé une certaine confiance en elle et inversement.

Emerys ne répondit pas mais se coucha plus loin dans la baignoire, les yeux fermés et les bras le long de la cuve en bronze. L'eau était juste parfaite et l'odeur de la rose embaumait tous ses sens. Ce qu'elle appréciait le plus s'était les doigts délicats de sa servante dans ses cheveux, elle trouvait cela tellement agréable …

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Myra récupéra un chiffon propre pour commencer le travail sur le corps de la femme pâle. Elle avait encore de nombreuses marques sur son corps mais le pire restait l'espèce de brûlure sur ses côtes gauches.

«D'où proviennes-t-elles Milady ?» Questionna curieusement Myra en touchant du bout des doigts les brûlures cicatrisées. Emerys frissonna sous son touché mais baissa ensuite les yeux sur l'énorme cicatrice qui parcourait ses côtes en forme de lame. Elle sourit tristement puis se redressa contre la cuve.

«C'est un homme qui me les as faites pour me sauver la vie.» Dit-elle en laissant sortir un long soupir, un léger sourire aux lèvres en s'imaginant à nouveau la scène.

Myra ouvrit les yeux en grands mais décida de ne pas commenter. Elle continua de passer le chiffon sur la femme puis le long de ses bras et enfin sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle donna une pression involontaire elle entendit un sifflement venant de sa Maîtresse.

Elle s'arrêta puis leva les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils. Emerys n'avait pas ouvert les yeux ni même bouger pour qu'elle arrête son nettoyage mais une question brûlait soudainement les lèvres de Myra. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement puis continua son nettoyage en passant ailleurs pour ne pas lui crée un autre inconfort.

Elle lui posera la question plus tard.

Une fois le bain terminé et la robe endossée, Myra peigna les cheveux d'Emerys dans un style de coiffure propre à Port-Réal. Elle rit lorsqu'elle vit le visage dégoûter que lui faisait la femme en travers le miroir.

«Ce n'est pas jolie ! Je préfère mes cheveux détachés.» Dit-elle rapidement en lui faisant signe d'enlever les tresses et de libéré ses cheveux dans son dos. Myra sourit un peu puis fit exactement ce qu'elle lui demanda, aimant de plus en plus la belle femme.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et Meryn Trant passa la tête en cherchant du regard Emerys dans la pièce. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, il la dévisagea salement puis se redressa en gardant une prise ferme sur la porte.

«La Reine veut vous voir !» Dit-il en se tenant droit.

Emerys hocha la tête puis attendit que le garde ne referme la porte pour pousser un soupir tremblant, ses yeux attrapant le regard inquiet de Myra au travers le miroir. Cersei voulait elle aussi la voir, mais que pouvait-il bien se passer ici ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meryn Trant conduisit rapidement Emerys vers les quartiers de la Reine en attente pour elle. Emerys se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle confrontation avec cette femme qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur des portes du bureau, elle croisa un homme avec une main en or et un visage très attrayant. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et pendant quelques secondes, Emerys crut voir que l'homme la reconnaissait car il la dévisagea longuement avant de prendre la fuite dans un autre couloir.

Ser Meryn attrapa fortement le bras d'Emerys puis ouvrit la porte avec son autre main. Ils entrèrent dans les quartiers de la main du Roi puis s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau où la Reine Cersei buvait tranquillement son vin. Elle hocha sèchement la tête à son garde Royal puis attendit qu'il ne sorte pour poser les yeux sur Emerys.

«Bonjour ma chère. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, ne restez pas debout comme une idiote ! Un peu de vin ?» Proposa rapidement Cersei en montrant son verre, la tête penchée. Elle versa du vin dans un autre verre puis le tendit à Emerys qui accepta sans plus tarder.

«Alors, comment se passe votre séjour à Port-Réal ? La capitale vous plaît ?» Cersei sourit amèrement puis se posa contre le dossier de sa chaise, un bras soutenant son coude.

«Oui votre Grâce, Port-Réal est vraiment magnifique.» Répondit sincèrement Emerys en baissant la tête en signe de respect. Elle ne mentait pas, elle aimait vraiment la cité et les bâtiments.

«Bien, je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Vous devez sans doute vous demander pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai fait venir ? Eh bien j'ai entendue dire que vous traîniez avec les Tyrell, est-ce vrai ma chère ?» Le ton dans la voix de Cersei ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

«Oui votre Grâce, ils m'aident à me faire sentir bien ici au sein de la capitale. Lady Margeary est une personne bien et je suis sûre qu'elle rendra votre fils très heureux.» Répondit Emerys avec un léger sourire, le verre de vin proche de ses lèvres.

«Sans aucun doutes …» Murmura la Reine en baissant les yeux sur les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau, ses doigts jouant pensivement sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

«Savez-vous qui est Sandor Clegane ? J'imagine que oui si vous avez voyagé avec lui mais savez-vous ce qu'il a fait exactement ?» Interrogea Cersei en relevant les yeux vers la femme.

La question pris au dépourvu Emerys qui faillit s'étouffer avec son vin. Elle avala rapidement le liquide puis posa son verre en face d'elle sur le bureau, réfléchissant sur quoi lui répondre pour ne pas la froisser ni même éveiller des soupçons.

«Oui votre Grâce, je l'ai connu mais j'ignore ce que cet homme a fait.» Dit-elle en essayant de garder un visage impassible. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner n'importe quel indice sur la façon dont elle se sentait pour le Limier.

«C'était le garde du corps de mon fils Joffrey. Bouclier protecteur et combattant qui devait protéger mon fils à tout prix.» Cersei roula sa langue dans sa bouche puis arrêta de jouer avec ses doigts «il a insulté puis abandonné mon fils et toute la cité lors de la bataille de la Néra.»

Emerys commençait à sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas où la Reine voulait en venir ni pourquoi elle lui disait cela mais elle savait que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

«C'est un traître et tous les traîtres doivent en payer le prix. Je veux le voir mort ou vif mais ses crimes ne resterons pas impunis. Je pense que vous comprenez parfaitement mon point de vue.» Déclara Cersei en redressant la tête, les yeux plissés.

«Oui, je comprends tout à fait votre Grâce.» Emerys voulait lui demander pourquoi elle se fatiguait à lui expliquer tout cela alors qu'il y avait d'autres choses beaucoup plus graves. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce que la Reine lui disait ni l'envie monstrueuse qu'elle avait de voir Sandor mort.

«Je sais que le Chien est à votre recherche.» Continua froidement Cersei en souriant lorsque le visage d'Emerys devint plus blanc.

«Et je sais aussi que lady Olenna complote avec vous.» Elle se pencha en avant puis fixa longuement Emerys qui devenait de plus en plus nerveuse sous son regard. Elle aimait rendre les gens vulnérables.

Après plusieurs longues secondes dans un silence malsain, Cersei se repencha en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise puis posa un doigt pensif le long de son menton, son autre main tapant dans un rythme sur l'accoudoir.

Emerys garda les yeux baissés sur le bureau car si elle regardait la Reine elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa langue et lui dire des choses qu'elle n'apprécierait pas forcément entendre. Il fallait qu'elle survive, il fallait qu'elle tienne.

«Faites attention à vous Emerys, à votre place je me méfierais. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez disposer !» S'écria finalement Cersei en reprenant son verre de vin et en buvant de grandes gorgées de sa boisson.

Emerys hocha la tête puis se leva rapidement pour quitter le bureau de la Reine, ne souhaitant plus rester en sa présence une seconde de plus. Elle l'avait vue, elle avait vu la haine et la colère sur le visage faussement heureux de la Reine. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Lorsqu'elle passa les portes, Cersei leva les yeux vers elle. Son sourire mourut lentement pour être remplacé par un léger froncement de sourcil, la plume entre ses doigts jouant pensivement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maintenant Emerys devait retrouver Lady Olenna ou Margaery pour voir ce que l'une d'elle lui voulait. Son entrevu avec Cersei l'avait quelque peu chamboulée, surtout lorsqu'elle parla de Sandor Clegane.

Déglutissant difficilement, elle marcha plus vite dans les couloirs en espérant croisée l'une des deux femmes. Peut-importe si Meryn Trant la suivait, elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il n'était pas difficile de retrouver les Tyrell car ils avaient apparemment l'habitude de se retrouver à l'heure du thé sous la roseraie. Emerys s'arrêta lorsque Lady Olenna leva le visage ridé vers elle, ses yeux plissés au garde Royal qui la suivait partout.

Un jeune garçon se leva après l'avoir vu puis s'excusa auprès de Margaery ainsi qu'Olenna avant de passer à côté d'Emerys, voulant laisser les femmes seules. Il lui accorda un sourire poli puis partit rapidement dans les jardins.

«C'était mon petit-fils, Ser Loras Tyrell. Excusez-le ma chère, asseyez-vous !» Commanda Lady Olenna en faisant signe au garde Royal de les laisser seules toutes les trois.

«Ravie de vous revoir Emerys, vous êtes vraiment très jolie dans cette robe !» Loua gentiment Margaery avec un grand sourire. Elle se pencha vers elle puis lui saisit la main avant de lui tendre une tasse de thé.

«Je vous remercie Lady Margaery. J'ai eu votre mot.» Chuchota Emerys en se penchant un peu en avant vers les deux femmes autour de la table.

Olenna pinça les lèvres puis détourna un instant les yeux d'Emerys en regardant sa petite-fille à côté d'elle. Finalement elle se racla la gorge après s'être assuré qu'elles étaient bien seules toutes les trois dans les parages.

«Je crains que les nouvelles ne soient mauvaises. Les petits oiseaux de Varys n'ont rien rapportés de bon au-delà des murs de Port-Réal.» Commença calmement Lady Olenna en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

«S'il vous plaît, dites-moi !» S'impatienta Emerys, sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle vit Margaery se détendre sur son siège et arrêter de lui sourire.

«Le Chien a disparu. La dernière fois qu'il a été vu s'était dans un petit village au Nord d'ici il y a une semaine.» Finit Olenna en examinant attentivement l'expression d'Emerys.

C'était comme si une pierre tombait durement dans son estomac, elle ne pouvait plus parler ni même respirer pendant quelques instants. Ses oreilles sifflaient et ses mains commencèrent à trembler sur ses genoux. Sa vision se troubla et même si elle essayait de garder un contrôle sur elle-même les larmes finirent par tomber le long de ses joues. Margaery baissa les yeux puis soupira doucement, pas vraiment fière d'elle.

«Je sais que vous comptiez sur le Chien pour-» Continua Olenna mais elle fut rudement couper.

«Ne l'appelez pas comme cela ! Il est un être humain comme vous et moi !» Cracha Emerys en resserrant sa mâchoire avec colère, les yeux dans le vide à côté de la vieille femme.

«Je suis désolée mon enfant mais j'ignore qui est cet homme. Je ne connais pas son nom je sais juste qu'il a toujours été appelé ainsi depuis qu'il était aux services des Lannister.» Soupira Olenna, ne voulant pas blesser la femme devant elle.

«Sandor Clegane.» Dit froidement Emerys.

«Je disais donc que je sais que vous comptiez sur Sandor Clegane pour vous venir en aide mais maintenant qu'il est hors-jeu vous devez faire très attention à ce que vous dites à Cersei où l'un de ses espions.» Expliqua Lady Olenna en penchant la tête sur le côté.

«Si les nouvelles que Sandor Clegane à abandonner ou a été tué parvenaient aux oreilles de la Reine mère, vous ne lui serez plus d'aucune utilité pour sa vengeance personnelle et alors elle vous fera exécutée !» Pressa la vieille femme en ayant l'impression qu'Emerys n'écoutait plus.

«Belle maman …» Murmura Margaery en voyant plus de larmes couler des yeux noirs d'Emerys. Sa grand-mère ne voyait-elle pas à quel point les nouvelles lui faisaient du mal ?!

«J'ai promis à Lord Varys de garder un œil sur vous mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cet homme disparaisse du jour au lendemain ! Il m'avait pourtant dis qu'il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement …» Continua Olenna pas le moins du monde alerté par ce qui se passait.

«Stop !» Cria Margaery en posant sa main sur le bras de la vieille femme, à bout de nerf. Elle faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose à son amie, c'était évident !

Olenna passa ses yeux de sa petite-fille à Emerys. Elle n'avait pas fini sa diatribe mais lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état émotionnel se trouvait son hôte elle n'eut soudainement plus le courage de poursuivre dans cette direction.

Emerys tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux débordant de larmes silencieuses et la respiration erratique. Sandor ne venait plus à Port-Réal. C'était ce qu'elle voulait après tout, mais la vérité était beaucoup plus difficile à entendre qu'elle ne le pensait initialement. Mais il y avait l'autre possibilité que l'homme ait été tué …

«Excusez-moi !» Dit-elle rapidement, la voix tremblante.

Emerys renifla puis se leva rapidement de son siège en partant dans le sens inverse et loin de la roseraie. Non, elle ne pouvait plus en prendre, les nouvelles étaient bien trop accablantes.

Sandor avait été mis hors-jeu et maintenant elle se retrouvait définitivement seule.

A suivre …

* * *

Oh la la, les deux pensent que l'autre est mort ou à disparu, n'est-ce pas une tragédie ? Tout cas Emerys risque de faire une très grosse bêtise si elle reste dans cet état d'esprit sans personne pour l'épauler … A moins ?

A bientôt, VP


	13. Chapter 13

Suite ! La tristesse laisse place au désespoir ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne le plus loin possible et qu'elle trouve un endroit calme où personne ne pourra la déranger. Margaery lui courait après et l'appelait en lui demandant de ralentir mais Emerys n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec la future Reine.

«Emerys attendez je vous en prie !» Cria encore Margaery qui finalement rattrapa la femme.

«S'il vous plaît j'ai besoin d'un moment !» S'écria Emerys lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la brune sur son avant-bras. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de compagnie, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre cela ?!

«Je sais ce que vous ressentez, mais fuir le problème ne résoudra rien du tout ! Vous êtes en danger de mort à présent et si vous ne gardez pas contrôle sur vous-même …» Margaery baissa le ton en voyant le visage sombre d'Emerys.

«Vous ne savez rien du tout vous et votre grand-mère ! Je n'ai pas ma place ici et tant que je respirerais mon calvaire ne cessera pas ! C'est comme ça que Sansa Stark se sentait, n'est-ce pas ? Prise au piège entre ses murs sans personne pour l'aider !» Siffla soudainement Emerys en arrachant son bras de l'emprise de Margaery.

Elle se détourna d'elle puis continua son chemin loin des jardins et en direction de sa chambre mais la jeune femme derrière elle n'était pas prête à la laisser dans cet état d'esprit. Margaery la rattrapa une nouvelle fois puis lui tint fermement les mains dans les siennes.

«Elle n'était pas toute seule et vous non plus ! Vous pensez que votre monde s'effondre mais je vous assure que vous n'êtes pas seule ici.» Dit-elle plus calmement en regardant droit dans ses yeux noirs.

Emerys redressa le menton, la respiration rapide et le visage lisse d'émotion. Elle n'avait confiance en personne mais Margaery avait toujours cette façon de parler qui arrivait à la calmer d'une certaine manière. La femme la regardait longuement dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait quelque chose puis soudainement, son sourire devint grand.

«Vous êtes amoureuse n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez qu'il vous a laissé ici par choix ? Je vous assure Emerys que je sais ce que ça fait …» Margaery répondit fermement puis boucla son bras sous le sien, l'entraînant dans un autre chemin.

«J'aimais mon ancien mari Renly Barathéon. Il était un homme doux et bon et je suis sûre qu'il aurait fait un Roi vraiment très talentueux même s'il avait des goûts un peu particuliers. Il était quelqu'un de bien et lorsqu'il a été assassiné, j'étais dévastée !» S'exclama Margaery en gardant une prise ferme sur le bras de sa nouvelle amie.

«Je suis désolée pour votre perte.» _Mais rien n'égalera à la mienne_ , pensa Emerys en gardant un visage morose.

«Oui, mais maintenant j'ai Tommen et il est un garçon si gentil et doux comparer à son horrible frère.» Margaery chuchota la fin de sa phrase avec un petit gloussement. Bien qu'Emerys apprécie la compagnie de cette femme elle avait la mauvaise habitude de toujours tout tourner autour d'elle.

Margaery commença à parler de ses anciens maris mais Emerys n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, son cœur lui faisait bien trop mal et sa tête voyageait au-delà des murs. De temps à autre elle lui hochait la tête ou lui accordait un sourire mais elle ne faisait pas attention, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était d'être seule.

Finalement les deux femmes se retrouvèrent en face de la chambre accordée à Emerys. Inconsciemment ou presque elles avaient voyagés jusqu'ici, a son plus grand bonheur.

«Souvenez-vous ma chère, la Reine ne doit rien savoir ! Il faut que vous teniez le coup jusqu'à mon mariage avec Tommen dans trois semaines et là, je vous rendrais votre liberté ! Ayez confiance en nous comme vous avez eu confiance en votre protecteur.» Chuchota Margaery en tenant Emerys à bout de bras, le visage sérieux.

Emerys hocha faiblement la tête puis regarda la brune partir dans le couloir. Elle ignorait à qui elle faisait allusion lorsqu'elle parlait de son protecteur mais elle espérait qu'il s'agissait de Sandor ou de Varys. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour être avec l'un des deux en ce moment … Ou même Tyrion.

Loin d'ici.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se glissa à l'intérieur en reposant son dos contre le bois. Immédiatement, des vagues de larmes s'abattirent sans pitié sur elle et l'obligea à glisser sur le sol, les genoux tenus fermement contre sa poitrine.

Elle avait essayé de ne pas craquer en public et maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité dans sa chambre et loin des regards, elle se laissa pleurer sur le sol comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait en des années.

Prise au piège, en danger et ne sachant pas ce qu'était devenu ses amis ni Sandor Clegane.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Réveille-toi !»

Sandor sursauta à la voix de Barry qui le tira de son sommeil. Il grogna puis leva la tête vers l'homme de l'autre côté d'une grille. Il fronça les sourcils puis se concentra sur ses environs, un peu perdu après avoir autant été plongé dans le noir.

Il était dans une espèce de cage dans une écurie avec des chevaux, une prison semblerait-il. Sa cellule était assez spacieuse et derrière lui dans le mur il y avait une fenêtre à barreaux. Au moins ses poignets et ses jambes n'étaient plus fermement liés par des cordes …

«Bien dormi Chien ? Comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle cage ?» S'exclama Barry en mettant ses mains derrière son dos, un regard hautain sur son visage.

«Où suis-je …» Grommela Sandor, le menton tombant contre sa poitrine avec le mal de tête qui le frappait sans pitié.

«Chez moi, dans le territoire des Mallister !» Répondit un peu trop joyeusement Barry au goût du Limier.

Sandor soupira puis redressa la tête pour regarder l'homme derrière la grille qui les séparaient tous les deux. Il avait cette envie folle de passer ses bras en travers les barreaux et arracher la tête de Barry. Il n'avait pas le force de se lever ni l'envie pour être honnête, pas après avoir appris la tragique mort d'Emerys.

«T'as du vin ?» Demanda Sandor après un moment silencieux.

«Ai-je une tête à avoir du vin sur moi ?» Gloussa Barry en levant un sourcil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

«T'as surtout une tête de con. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être de l'autre côté de cette grille et de pouvoir mettre en pratique ma menace ! Tu méritais cent fois plus de mourir qu'elle !» Siffla Sandor entre ses dents, regardant Barry avec haine.

«Toujours de grands mots mais jamais les couilles de faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu savais quel genre de type j'étais et pourtant tu n'as rien fait. Donc c'est par ta faute si maintenant Emerys est morte.» Barry sourit en coin en voyant le visage du Limier tomber à ses paroles.

«D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu continu encore et encore avec cette histoire ! Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ton propre sort au lieu de penser à cette stupide catin.» Se moqua exprès Barry, voulant voir les réactions de l'homme défiguré.

«Tu l'as trahi ! Elle te faisait confiance merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as fait ça !» Hurla Sandor en se levant et en frappant sa main contre les barreaux, la respiration devenant plus rapide au fil des secondes.

«Du calme mon ami ! Je savais que tu lui attachais une certaine importance mais alors là … Je suis presque sans voix. Tu l'aimais, c'est ça que t'essaye de me faire croire ? Bon sang mais quel bel abrutis que tu me fais.» Barry couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour étouffer son rire moqueur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me chante tête de nœud ! Et ne t'avise plus de me sortir une seule connerie !» Menaça Sandor en prenant fermement les barreaux, les dents serrées dans la rage.

«Ne joue pas aux innocents avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu pensais vraiment que tu avais une chance avec elle ? Toi la brute avec ta sale gueule ? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais !» Cracha méchamment Barry en s'approchant de la grille, son air rieur envolé.

«La première chose qu'Emerys a fait après être parti avec nous a été de me sucer la queue ! Il suffisait de lui demander poliment. Tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer au héro avec elle ni même d'essayer de lui faire croire que tu l'aimais !» Barry sourit en laissant apparaitre ses dents lorsque Sandor frappa ses mains sur les barreaux.

«C'est faux !» Hurla-t-il en exerçant une grande pression sur la grille, s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait du coup de Barry.

«Oh que non et tu le sais très bien ! Tu le savais depuis le début Clegane ! Qu'une aussi jolie fille qu'elle ne pouvait voir au travers de la laideur ! Ce n'était qu'un jeu et elle me la prouver.» Barry s'éloigna de la grille puis attrapa son entrejambe en riant furieusement.

«Ferme ton putain de clapet ! Laisse-moi sortir qu'on règle ça toi et moi ! Ou sinon …» Cria Sandor en laissant planer sa menace, impuissant pour le moment et complètement détruit de l'intérieur.

«Tu aurais dû entendre ses gémissements … Lorsque je l'ai baisé ! Elle criait mon nom et disait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien connue d'aussi incroyable !» Chantonna Barry, appréciant de plus en plus le petit jeu.

Sandor claqua son épaule dans la grille en grognant de colère vive. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre les mensonges que lui balançait sans aucune once de pitié Barry. Du moins il se forçait à croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de mensonges et non pas de la vérité.

«Franchement Chien ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi faible face à une femme ! D'après ce que j'entendais de toi, tu n'hésitais pas à en mettre sous terre et pourtant celle-là tu l'as épargnée … Tu dois le regretter à présent, non ?» Barry suivit du regard l'homme derrière les barreaux s'agenouillé, abattu par ses paroles.

Il baissa la tête puis renifla d'amusement. Il n'aimait pas faire de la torture physique, non lui sa spécialité c'était la torture morale. Il jouissait de voir ce que pouvait devenir un homme comme Sandor Clegane en aussi peu de temps avec des mensonges comme les siens. Barry prit une profonde inspiration puis s'accroupit pour être au niveau du Limier.

«Tu sais ce qu'est la dernière chose que j'ai vu ? Son visage lorsque je lui ai retiré le sac de la tête. Tu aurais dû voir l'expression de son visage, la peur dans ses yeux noirs et surtout la trahison qui s'y reflétait. Elle était si naïve … Mais maintenant ce n'est que de l'histoire ancienne ! Je négocierais avec les Lannister pour le prix de ta tête et deviendrais plus riche qu'avec celle d'Emerys Raven !» S'esclaffa Barry en se relevant et en levant les bras d'un air victorieux.

«Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça …» Marmonna Sandor, la tête basse.

«Détrompe-toi mon ami ! Je gagne toujours.» Répondit Barry en émettant un petit reniflement hautain. Il attrapa sa cape bleue puis tourna les talons, laissant seul Sandor avec ses sombres pensées dévastatrices.

Heureusement que la crapule venait de partir car il ne pouvait plus supporter un seul de ses mots. Il mentait … Il mentait sur tout ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir raison, pas après ce qu'il savait d'Emerys. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait reconnaître le vrai du faux car il l'avait appris à le faire durant de nombreuses années au service des Lannister.

Mais pourtant, un immense doute planait dans sa poitrine et lui laissait un sentiment creux au fond de son estomac.

Culpabilité. Haine. Trahison. Un tas de choses qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais ressentir pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait. A quoi s'attendait-il tout compte fait ? Novice comme il était dans ce domaine il ne pouvait que se retrouver face à ce résultat.

Sandor s'agrippa aux barreaux puis se releva sur ses jambes, regardant autour de lui pour un moyen quelconque de sortir d'ici. Même après avoir été aussi rudement abattu, il devait se relever de ses cendres et continuer à se battre. Mais se battre pour quoi au final ? Qu'avait-il à gagner à présent ?

Il s'approcha du mur du fond puis se laissa glisser le long de la pierre froide, son armure grinçante au mouvement brusque. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour un peu de vin afin de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool … C'était ce qu'il préférait faire après la tuerie. Il leva les yeux et remarqua pour la première fois ses armes déposés le long du mur à sa droite, comme pour le narguer.

Il entendit les chevaux à côté de sa cage hennir à l'approche de quelqu'un mais le Limier ne s'en soucia pas. Il remonta ses genoux puis posa ses coudes dessus en frottant les paumes de ses mains contre son front. Une petite douleur à la poitrine lui rappela soudainement qu'il avait été touché par une flèche et par la suite guérit par Emerys.

Il sourit tristement à la pensée. Avoir fait tout cela pour en arriver là. La femme était morte, Arya n'était peut-être plus de ce monde et lui … Enfermé dans cette cage aux mains d'idiots. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre désormais.

Sandor vit du coin de l'œil un vieillard s'approcher des grilles mais il ne fit aucun mouvement, ne voulant pas être déranger pour le moment. Il laissa un petit grognement désapprobateur lorsqu'il vit que l'homme le regardait fixement.

«Fiche le camp …» Grommela le Limier.

Finalement, le vieil homme repartit avec une fourche en main en direction des box où les chevaux attendaient patiemment leur fourrage quotidien. N'avait-il pas été assez humilié bordel ?! Il gémit puis posa sa tête en arrière contre le mur, les yeux hermétiquement fermés et une grimace aux lèvres.

S'il devait mourir ici, il emporterait Barry Mallister dans sa tombe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux jours suivant, Emerys ne parla à personne mise à part sa servante Myra. Elle ne voulait pas voir Margaery ni même Lady Olenna et encore moins Cersei Lannister. Elle la haïssait si fort ! Cette femme ne méritait en aucun cas sa place de conseillère du Roi.

En parlant du Roi, elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Etait-il comme le décrivait Margaery ? Un garçon gentil et attentionné ? S'il était un Lannister alors il faisait partie des monstres. Mais pourtant Tyrion en était un et il n'avait pas du tout le même état d'esprit que ses gens ignobles.

Emerys ne pouvait pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier même si elle les détestait avec passion. Non, Tyrion n'était pas comme les autres loin de là et il se pouvait que le Roi Tommen non plus.

Elle soupira longuement puis se leva de son lit, les yeux encore rougis par ses pleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour partir d'ici et le plus loin possible ! Il y aurait un moyen …

Emerys déglutit d'effroi puis secoua rapidement la tête pour éclaircir son esprit. Non ! Il en était hors de question ! Elle avait mis des années à le contrôler et ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour libérer sa colère. Même si elle haïssait passionnément les dirigeants des Sept Couronnes il y avait bien trop d'innocents à Port-Réal.

Elle s'étira doucement puis bailla, appréciant le bruit du craquement dans son dos. Il ne passait pas une heure sans qu'elle ne se demande ce que devenait Arya Stark ou Sandor Clegane. Les deux personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance dans le monde.

Sa gorge se serra et l'empêcha de bien respirer en continuant de s'inventer des histoires tragiques sur le sort de ses amis en travers le monde. Elle se racla la gorge puis tenta d'effacer ses nouvelles larmes de tristesse et de désespoir en marchant calmement vers la porte de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit elle trouva bien évidemment le garde Ser Meryn Trant. Il baissa les yeux sur elle puis se décala légèrement sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Emerys ne lui accordait pas un seul sourire car il ne méritait aucunement sa reconnaissance. Il lui haussa un sourcil puis décroisa les bras en la suivant dans le couloir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr quand il faisait ça ! La suivre comme un chien partout où elle allait ! Par moment, elle préférait encore sa prison où elle était sûre que personne ne s'intéressait à elle plutôt que de vivre cela.

Emerys leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira exagérément, devenant de plus en plus agacer avec les minutes qui passaient. Cette situation commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs et bientôt elle ne pourra plus se retenir de donner un morceau de sa façon de penser à la Reine et à son stupide petit jeu ! Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute manière.

Elle entendit Meryn ricaner derrière elle et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle vit qu'il la fixait vicieusement avec une main sur le pommeau de son épée. C'était comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées !

Emerys s'arrêta net dans ses pas, la respiration devenant de plus en plus rapide alors que les évènements des derniers jours brisaient le dernier brin de calme qu'elle possédait. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus en prendre ! Si elle continuait dans cette direction elle allait devenir folle !

«Je peux savoir ce que vous trouvez de drôle ?!» Siffla rudement Emerys, les poings serrés à ses côtés et les yeux dans ceux de Meryn.

Le garde renifla d'amusement puis la regarda longuement de bas en haut en s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur son décolleté puis à nouveau dans son visage. Elle portait une robe bordeaux qui s'attachait à ses courbes féminines, ce qu'elle regrettait à présent.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le garde ne lui répondit pas. Emerys arrêta son froncement de sourcil puis jeta sa tête dans une autre direction, vraiment agacée par son comportement puéril. Il fallait absolument qu'elle reprenne son calme et qu'elle arrête de ressentir cette rancœur et ce sentiment d'abandon.

Finalement elle sortit dans les jardins en jetant des regards aigris en direction des passants qui la dévisageaient puis marcha vers le sentier de prière vers la mer. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment.

Alors elle descendit le long chemin menant à un coin tranquille au bord de mer puis se mit à prier silencieusement.

A suivre …

* * *

Petage de câble ! Retire cette idée de ton esprit Emerys, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard …

A bientôt ! VP


	14. Chapter 14

Petit avertissement dans ce chapitre, mention de viol !

* * *

Chapitre 14

Emerys déambulait dans les couloirs du Donjon Rouge à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort.

Meryn Trant n'était pas encore revenu pour la surveiller, sûrement qu'il traînait dans un bordel. Elle ne voulait pas parler avec Lady Olenna ou même Margaery mais peut-être l'un des petits oiseaux chanteurs de Varys.

Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait loin de ses murs et dans le monde entier. Emerys avait soif de savoir et ne supportait plus d'être laissée dans l'ombre sans personne en qui avoir vraiment confiance. Peut-être qu'elle rencontrerait un visage familier si elle arrivait à descendre dans la cité …

Elle soupira bruyamment puis remonta ses mains à sa poitrine en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle venait de rencontrer un vieux Mestre dans les couloirs qui se dirigeait vers les quartiers de Cersei. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, il lui jeta un regard honteux puis leva le menton en faisant mine de l'ignorer, sa lourde chaine massive faisant du bruit avec ses pas.

Des bruits de pas l'alarmèrent et lorsqu'Emerys leva les yeux, elle vit un homme avec deux gardes Royaux à ses côtés. Rectification, il s'agissait du Régicide qui était lui-même devenu un membre de la garde Royale. Emerys le reconnaissait grâce à sa main d'or qui avait fait le tour de Westeros et surtout entraîner un fou rire à Sandor.

Elle déglutit lorsque l'homme la regarda longuement puis chuchota quelque chose à ses deux gardes. Ne voulant pas être dans des problèmes avec ce Lannister, Emerys se retourna puis commença à marcher rapidement dans le sens inverse, une boule dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle entendit ses pas derrière elle de plus en plus rapide.

Une main lui attrapa fermement l'épaule et la tira dans une alcôve loin des regards indiscrets. Elle se retrouva face à face avec Jaime Lannister qui gardait une prise ferme sur son épaule avec sa bonne main.

«Ne me touchez-pas !» Siffla Emerys en claquant sa main loin d'elle, les yeux plissés à son beau visage. Oui, elle le trouvait très beau comme la plupart des femmes qui connaissait le Régicide et son charme indétrônable.

«Evitez de crier, nous ne sommes pas censés nous parler !» Réprimanda Jaime en levant sa main et en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Il reprit une bonne prise sur le bras de la femme devant lui car elle commençait à reculer.

«Alors ne me parlez pas !» S'agaça Emerys en retirant brutalement sa main et en tournant les talons loin du Régicide.

Elle pouvait sentir le pesant regard de Jaime Lannister sur elle mais elle ne se détourna pas, il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici et au plus vite avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir confiance en un homme comme lui aussi proche de la Reine Cersei.

Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler d'abord ?! Qu'avait-il à lui dire d'aussi important qui nécessitait de risquer leurs deux têtes ? Très certainement que l'homme voulait rire d'elle ou bien lui faire d'avantage peur avec ce qui était prévue pour elle. Assez d'être gardée dans le silence !

Elle marcha plus vite dans les couloirs et jusque dans ses chambres. Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici dès qu'elle en aura l'opportunité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emerys avait finalement réussi à semer cet imbécile de Meryn Trant !

Alors qu'elle priait au sanctuaire près de la mer, le Chevalier n'avait pas voulu descendre avec elle et à préférer lui tourner le dos. Chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire ! Surtout pas lorsque nous sommes aussi désespéré pour la liberté !

Alors elle courut. Loin du Chevalier brutal, loin de son sanctuaire de prière et surtout loin des Lannister. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve une sortie avant que le garde royal ne commence à la rechercher et très certainement l'amener à la Reine.

Emerys courut le plus vite possible dans les jardins de Port-Réal en renversant une paysanne avec ses paniers de fruits puis passa rapidement les portes menant au petit peuple de la cité. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur les marches en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle pour une issue. Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait tenter de sortir de Port-Réal, elle allait devoir traverser les ruelles douteuses.

Pas le temps de réfléchir à deux fois, Emerys fonça droit devant elle en espérant être sur le chemin le plus court pour la sortie. Et une fois qu'elle se trouvera aux portes, qu'allait-elle faire ? Bien évidemment qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas à un plan B car pour le moment tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de partir.

Sa longue robe orange et rouge flottait derrière elle alors qu'elle passait dans un petit marché couvert. Les gens la dévisageaient et la scrutaient du regard, se demandant très certainement ce qu'une femme comme elle faisait dans les bas étages de la ville. Des hommes commencèrent à s'approcher d'elle mais Emerys n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

De temps à autre elle jetait des coups d'œil en arrière pour voir si elle était déjà poursuivie mais pour le moment elle était seule dans les ruelles, sans aucun garde à l'horizon. Son cœur pulsait à cent à l'heure et ses jambes commencèrent à lui faire mal de courir mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait fuir la capitale.

Si elle se faisait attraper … Emerys n'osa même pas l'imaginer. La punition serait bien pire que ce qu'on lui avait proposé lors de son séjour dans les cachots. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, ni le moment de changer d'avis !

Emerys glapit de douleur lorsque son pied se prit dans un panier posé sur les marches. Elle perdit l'équilibre et dévala douloureusement les escaliers en criant lorsque ses côtes frappèrent l'une des marches.

Arriver en bas elle prit un moment pour se remettre sur pieds, quelque peu secouer par sa chute. Des gens commencèrent à l'entourer et à lui demander si ça allait mais elle ne leur répondit pas car des gardes apparurent en haut des escaliers.

«Elle est là !» Hurla l'un d'eux en pointant du doigt la femme platine.

Elle reprit sa course folle en gardant une main contre ses côtes en feu, le visage prit dans une grimace profonde. Elle bouscula d'autres personnes loin de son chemin en cherchant désespérément du regard un moyen de sortir de ce pétrin.

Emerys se retrouva projeter en arrière lorsqu'une paire de main agrippa fermement le dos de sa robe et la plaqua contre une poitrine dénudée. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui avait surgit de nulle part et qui riait comme un fou en la tirant vers une ruelle.

«Lâchez-moi immédiatement !» S'égosilla Emerys en griffant les bras de l'homme et en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Deux autres hommes le rejoignirent et se précipitèrent sur elle, les yeux partout sur son corps. Leurs mains attrapèrent sa robe et commencèrent à la déchirer pour avoir accès libre à sa peau. La panique s'installa en elle alors qu'elle se débattait pour sortir de cette situation bien trop familière à son goût.

Les trois hommes la plaquèrent au sol. Ils avaient l'air ivre et surtout pauvre car leur apparence ne jouait pas en leur faveur sans compter leurs dents en moins et la saleté sur leur peau. Ils continuaient à rire puis à maintenir Emerys sur le sol qui hurlait avec toute la force qui lui restait pour n'importe quelle aide.

Non. Pas encore une fois. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire une deuxième fois. Emerys sentit son cœur sauter dans sa gorge et sa vision se troubler alors qu'elle donna un énorme coup de genou dans l'entre jambe de l'homme qui la surplombait.

Cela ne suffit pas bien évidemment car il revint à la charge en lui tenant le cou dans ses mains rugueuses. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer et son corps se détendit alors que les horribles souvenirs de son viol refirent surface, la laissant posée là béatement sur le sol dans le choc.

Emerys tourna la tête loin des hommes sur elle puis commença à hoqueter lorsqu'elle vit que Meryn Trant était là, en train de regarder avec un plaisir morbide le viol qui s'apprêtait à se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il restait tapi dans l'ombre de la ruelle avec un grand sourire et une espèce de luxure écœurante dans ses yeux bruns froids.

Elle voulait lui crier de lui venir en aide mais elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour elle. Cet homme n'avait aucune empathie pour elle ni pour personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il allait simplement la regarder se faire mettre en pièces par ses hommes.

Emerys cligna faiblement des yeux puis décida de les fermer alors que l'horreur et la douleur s'apprêtaient à la frapper une deuxième fois. Soudainement les mains et le poids des hommes se retirèrent et lorsqu'elle rouvrit timidement les yeux, ils n'étaient plus sur elle mais debout en reculant doucement.

Ser Meryn venait de s'avancer avec l'épée à moitié sortie à sa hanche en signe de menace silencieuse. Les trois hommes balbutièrent des excuses puis remontèrent rapidement leurs pantalons en prenant leurs jambes à leurs cous et loin du garde Royal.

Le Chevalier baissa les yeux sur le corps de la femme à ses pieds puis d'un coup de bras, il jeta son poing dans son visage et l'assomma presque par la violence de son coup. La lèvre inférieure d'Emerys se fendit et ses yeux se révulsèrent, choquée et incapable de bouger ses membres.

Meryn renifla d'amusement puis se pencha pour balancer sans ménagement le corps de la femme sur son épaule gauche, un bras autour de ses jambes. Il sortit tranquillement de la ruelle puis rejoignit les autres gardes qui attendaient patiemment son retour.

Emerys reprit lentement conscience mais ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, ses bras se balançant avec les mouvements du garde Royal. Elle voyait flou et ses oreilles sifflaient mais elle savait qu'ils marchaient en direction du Donjon Rouge et qu'elle n'allait très certainement pas aimer ce qu'il va se dire.

Le sang coulait goutte par goutte sur le sol derrière eux, traçant le chemin qu'ils utilisaient. Emerys gémit doucement puis fronça les sourcils de douleur lorsqu'elle entendit de lourdes portent s'ouvrir derrière elle. Le sol poussiéreux se transforma en quelque chose de beaucoup plus poli et plus propre, ils étaient dans la salle du trône de Fer.

Les voix s'arrêtèrent lorsque Ser Meryn Trant passa les portes avec un corps sur son épaule. Le garde leva les yeux vers le trône de Fer et sur le Roi Tommen qui venait de s'arrêter de parler à un vieux paysan assis à genoux devant les marches. Le garçon se redressa sur son siège et déglutit silencieusement, Cersei à ses côtés qui se laissa sourire lentement.

«Nous l'avons retrouvés votre Grâce !» S'écria Meryn en basculant le corps d'Emerys sur le sol froid.

Le paysan à genoux se releva rapidement et quitta les environs lorsque le garde Royal lui donna un regard cinglant. Cersei plissa les yeux à la femme sur le sol à moitié dénudée, du sang sur son visage et tremblante comme une feuille.

«Qu'on la couvre ! Une femme ne mérite pas pareille traitement !» Ordonna le Roi en se tenant droit, les yeux sur le visage de la femme à ses pieds. Elle gardait son bras autour de sa poitrine pour tenir le peu de tissu qui lui restait à cet endroit-là.

Meryn hésita puis finalement, il prit sa cape et l'enroula abruptement autour des épaules frêles d'Emerys. Il n'avait pas voulu faire comme le Chien avec Sansa Stark mais les ordres étaient les ordres et le Roi Tommen était un imbécile comparé à son frère Joffrey.

«Vous avez essayé de vous enfuir Emerys Raven alors que nous vous offrons le toit et le pain à notre table. Vous êtes accusée de traîtrise à la Couronne, de sorcellerie et de conspiration envers notre Maison !» Commença Tommen, même s'il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il disait.

«Mensonges !» S'écria difficilement Emerys en levant la tête vers le Roi, à bout de souffle. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle le voyait et elle aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle tenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la cape blanche autour de ses épaules mais le coup de tout à l'heure rendait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles. Elle essayait de garder le haut de son corps debout et ses yeux vers le jeune garçon assis sur le trône. Ce fut là qu'elle remarqua que Jaime Lannister était à son côté gauche.

L'homme la fixait du regard, la mâchoire serrée et sa bonne main sur le pommeau de son épée. Bouclier protecteur de Tommen ? Sans aucun doute. D'un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, Emerys vit qu'il y avait une grande partie de la cour et bien entendu, la future femme du Roi, Margaery.

Elle ne la regardait pas, elle préférait garder la tête basse mais elle pouvait néanmoins voir que la jeune femme se retenait de dire quelque chose. Emerys passa ses yeux sur Cersei et vit le regard mesquin qu'elle lui donnait, clairement heureuse de voir sa position plus basse que terre.

«Tuez-moi !» Siffla Emerys entre ses dents, les yeux regardant fixement le visage de Cersei.

Cette femme avait corrompue son propre fils … Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle était à l'origine de tous les complots de cette cité. Elle avait un pouvoir de persuasion vraiment inquiétant. Le Roi quant à lui ne semblait pas du tout dangereux et encore moins du genre à être assis sur le trône de Fer et pourtant le pauvre enfant avait été jeté dans tant de responsabilités sans lui demander son avis.

Ser Meryn la souleva brusquement et plaqua la lame de son poignard contre sa gorge, une main tenant l'arrière de sa tête et l'autre autour de sa clavicule. Il donnait une si grande pression à son épaule qu'Emerys était persuadée qu'elle craquerait.

«Dois-je la faire taire votre Grâce ?!» Grogna-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre son oreille gauche, une envie furieuse de la tuer.

«Non Ser Meryn ! Je vous prie de la relâcher immédiatement ! Je ne supporterais plus aucune barbarie sous notre toit ! Emerys de la maison Raven et de la maison Targaryen sera jugée après mon mariage avec Margaery Tyrell. Pour le moment, elle sera confinée dans ses quartiers et surveillée jusqu'à nouvel ordre !» Tommen se leva mais Emerys vit que le garçon n'osait pas la regarder droit dans les yeux, il était mort de trouille.

Immédiatement, les chuchotements dans la salle s'élevèrent et Cersei arrêta de sourire en regardant son fils avec de grands yeux choqués et en colère. Elle n'avait certainement pas prévu que son fils décide de cela et encore moins qu'il repousse son jugement aussi loin.

Meryn relâcha Emerys sur le sol avec un grognement puis rengaina son poignard à sa taille. Elle soupira puis se tint l'épaule qui aurait sûrement une marque d'ici quelques heures. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Lady Margaery échangea un petit regard complice avec le Roi en lui donnant un doux sourire. Jaime quant à lui se redressa et semblait un peu plus détendu aux côtés de Tommen.

La seule personne qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser dans la salle était Cersei Lannister. La femme serrait les dents et chuchotait au Roi mais celui-ci secoua la tête en levant une main vers elle pour qu'elle se taise. Le garçon déglutit nerveusement et ne donna aucun coup d'œil à sa mère, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Margaery.

Emerys laissa sortir un souffle de ses lèvres puis ferma les yeux en abaissant la tête au sol. Elle entendait les chuchotements de la cour mais le Chevalier derrière elle s'empressa de la prendre par le bras et de l'emmener vers ses chambres, loin de la salle du trône.

Son cauchemar n'était toujours pas fini ici à Port-Réal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le bruit des chevaux sortit Sandor de son sommeil léger.

Voilà trois jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé et si l'un des écuyers ne lui avait pas apporté un peu d'eau par pitié, il aurait été obligé de boire sa propre pisse !

Sandor grogna puis croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine en armure. Il s'imaginait être au Mur en tant que garde de la nuit. Mais ses pensées dévièrent très souvent sur Emerys puis même la petite louve Stark. Ils avaient passés de bons moments ensembles, il devait l'admettre.

A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, une piqure lui transperçait violemment la poitrine. Sa belle Emerys … Rien qu'un tas de cendres et tout cela par sa faute. Sur cela, Barry Mallister avait amplement raison. Sandor savait quel genre de type il avait affaire et pourtant il a laissé Emerys partir avec eux.

Il aurait très bien pu la séquestrer dans sa chambre ou bien l'assommer d'un bon coup de poing le temps qu'il parte, mais il l'avait fait pour autre chose. Il l'avait fait par amour. Il essayait de ce réconcilier avec lui-même et de se dire qu'il était devenu trop sensible et qu'une femme comme elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Même si Barry s'amusait avec ses sentiments en lui disant toutes ses choses horribles, il savait qu'Emerys ne lui avait pas menti et c'était pour cette unique raison qu'il voulait aller à Port-Réal.

Pour elle.

Sandor leva les yeux en face de lui lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un venir précipitamment. Il se leva de sa position assise contre le mur et s'approcha de la grille en collant son visage contre les barreaux. Il s'agissait du vieillard de la dernière fois.

L'homme aux yeux bleus et front ridé s'approcha calmement de sa prison puis s'arrêta devant les grilles en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il finit par lui sourire gentiment puis lui tendit une gourde en peau de bête.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!» S'impatienta Sandor lorsque l'homme ne lui répondit pas.

«Du vin ! J'ai réussi à m'en procurer car j'ai ouïe dire que vous en raffolez !» Plaisanta doucement le vieillard. Le Limier le regarda longuement d'un air méfiant puis passa son bras entre les barreaux et attrapa rapidement la gourde qui lui était tendue.

«Vous avez une sacrée descente mon brave ! Essayez de ralentir un peu ou les effets de l'alcool risquent de vous étourdir …» Le vieil homme sourit en coin lorsque Sandor rabaissa la gourde, le visage plissé alors qu'il profitait de la boisson.

«Elle est vivante.»

Sandor avala de travers son vin et en versa un peu sur sa poitrine et dans sa barbe mal rasée. Il toussa dans son poing, pas sûr d'avoir réellement compris ce que venait de déclarer le vieillard aux yeux bleus fixes. Il sentit son cœur courir plus vite dans sa poitrine puis il fronça les sourcils, les mains autour des barreaux de sa prison.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais soudainement il fut pris par des vagues d'étourdissements. Il gémit dans son souffle puis posa une main contre sa tête du côté cicatrisé, sentant une douleur vive à cet endroit.

«Q-qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné vieux fou !» Grommela Sandor en clignant des yeux, incapable de rester plus longtemps debout. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol en posant ses mains à plats pour finalement s'effondrer sur la poitrine, inconscient.

«C'est le moment, mon ami.» Répondit mystérieusement le vieillard en faisant un sourire las.

A suivre …

* * *

Hé hé Sandor à finit par se faire avoir avec le vin x') Il fallait que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre !

A+


	15. Chapter 15

Ici, présence d'un personnage un peu particulier … :p Il existe et il suffit de chercher sur Google pour voir à quoi il ressemble et dans quoi il joue. Petit Easter egg hehe !

Bonne lecture et surtout, bonnes découvertes !

* * *

Chapitre 15

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Tout son corps se sentait lourd et ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Où était-il et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait fut ses derniers instants chez les Mallister, enfermé dans une cage comme un chien. Et cet homme, Barry, qui lui avait dit qu'Emerys avait péri sur un bucher … Une minute.

Les souvenirs de la veille commencèrent à revenir à Sandor Clegane. Le vieillard qui était venu lui rendre visite avec cette boisson qui n'était pas du vin mais une sorte de poison ! Non pas du poison, un breuvage qui paralysait et rendait inconscient.

Sandor gémit puis se pencha sur le côté alors qu'une vague de nausée le frappa de plein fouet. Il vomit sur le sol puis jura dans sa barbe à l'amertume que cela lui laissait dans la bouche et au sentiment inconfortable dans l'estomac. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa toute première cuite à l'âge de six ans !

Lentement et après avoir repris son souffle le Limier se redressa et regarda autour de lui, perplexe à son nouvel environnement. Il était couché le long d'une table en bois dans ce qui semblerait être une petite maison. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux en bout de table il vit qu'il y avait un feu qui crépitait dans une grande cheminée et des casseroles et marmites accrochés sur le mur.

Sandor se glissa plus loin sur la table, trop près du feu à son goût. Il se redressa en position assise puis s'essuya grossièrement la bouche avec le dos de sa main, les souvenirs revenant peu à peu à son esprit perturbé.

 _«Elle est vivante …»_

Les mots que lui avait dits le vieillard avant qu'il ne tombe sous l'effet du breuvage empoisonné. Se pouvait-il que cet homme lui parlait d'Emerys ?! De qui d'autre sinon ! Mais Sandor n'allait pas croire les paroles d'une espèce de vieux fou qui avait tenté de le tuer ! Il n'était pas prêt à souffrir une deuxième fois.

La porte de la cuisine à sa gauche s'ouvrit avec un grincement et le vieillard en question entra, une canne dans sa main droite et plutôt bien habillé. Lorsqu'il le regarda, il lui adressa un petit sourire sympathique en baissant respectueusement la tête.

«Bonjour à vous Messire !» S'exprima-t-il en levant les sourcils. Il observa un instant le visage confus du Limier puis s'avança pour se mettre dans une chaise à proximité de la table, fronçant les sourcils de dégoût lorsqu'il vit le vomi sur le sol.

«Je vois que le réveil a été plus difficile que prévu.» Dit-il avec un léger rire.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veut ! T'as envie de me bouffer ou quoi ?!» S'écria rapidement Sandor en regardant autour de lui aux nombreux ustensiles suspendus.

«Ciel non ! Je suis sûr que vous avez très mauvais goût ! En revanche je suis persuadé que vous mourrez de faim, pas vrai ?» Le vieillard se redressa puis agita sa main au-dessus d'une marmite sur la plus petite table.

Sandor plissa les yeux à lui puis sans attendre, il se leva et se servit grossièrement un bol de ragout. Encore du ragout ! Il adorait ça. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde à boire la nourriture encore bien chaude qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis plus de trois jours maintenant ! Et de plus, c'était délicieux.

«Ralentissez ! La nourriture ne va pas s'envoler !» Gloussa le vieil homme à côté du feu, deux doigts frottant son front ridé.

Immédiatement, le Limier rabaissa son bol de ragout puis avala bruyamment le reste de nourriture dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier avant de se jeter dessus … Si la bonne cuisine n'avait pas été empoisonnée comme son vin. Il se tourna vers le vieillard puis le donna un regard douteux.

«Si j'avais voulu vous empoisonner, vous ne seriez pas là en ce moment même.» Dit froidement l'homme sur sa chaise, le sourire mourant lentement.

«Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux ! Pourquoi tu m'as libérer ?» Demanda Sandor en prenant un autre bol, maintenant plus confiant au sujet de la nourriture.

«Mon nom est Ser Edmund Burton !» S'enchanta le vieillard. Au regard confus que lui donna le Chien, il poursuivit «inutile de chercher. Bien que j'imagine que vous êtes un homme cultivé, je ne viens pas de cet endroit.» Il se moqua un peu, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux bleus.

«Ouais. T'as de la bière ?» Sandor tourna la tête vers Edmund et suivit du regard le doigt pointé vers un placard. Il l'ouvrit et prit une chope ainsi que son précieux breuvage.

«Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour me sortir des Mallister ?» Demanda Sandor après avoir pris un verre entier de bière, se posant en arrière contre la longue table en bois et lorgnant le vieillard presque chauve.

«Barry Mallister est un homme intelligent mais pas suffisamment méfiant.» Edmund sourit pensivement puis leva les yeux vers le visage du Limier «votre heure n'est pas encore venue et la sienne non plus.»

Sandor plissa les yeux puis leva le menton, n'appréciant pas les énigmes qu'il utilisait ni cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder. Il se redressa contre la table puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, adoptant une position menaçante plutôt que détendue.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me chante !» Il serra les dents.

«Emerys est vivante. Elle est en vie à Port-Réal entre les griffes de la lionne.» Répondit Edmund en souriant légèrement, les doigts jouant dans un rythme sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

La nouvelle faillit faire perdre l'équilibre à Sandor et s'il n'avait pas mis ses mains sur le rebord de la table il aurait sans doute trébuché sur ses pieds. Emerys était vivante … Barry lui avait menti. Il laissa sortir plusieurs souffles profonds puis passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, accablé par la nouvelle.

«L'histoire aurait été bien différente à plusieurs égards si vous ne seriez pas partit pour une vengeance personnelle avec Barry Mallister. Vous devez reprendre votre chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !» Edmund se leva de son fauteuil et se positionna devant le Limier. Voyant son expression indécise, il poursuivit rapidement.

«Trop tard pour faire marche arrière …» Finit-il en baissant son regard sur le sol à côté de Sandor.

«Arrête avec tes foutus mystères ou je te garantis que je te tranche la gorge ! Des vieux comme toi, j'en ai tué un sacré paquet !» S'agaça Sandor après un long moment silencieux entre eux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'apprendre qu'Emerys était vivante ! C'était un immense soulagement pour lui et il était une fois de plus déterminer à la récupérer.

«Emerys ne fait ni partie de la maison Raven ni de celle des Targaryen ! Elle est née de parents inconnus et n'a jamais eu sa place ici, en ce monde. Croyez-vous aux Dieux, Sandor Clegane ?» Interrogea soudainement Edmund en croisant ses bras derrière lui, les sourcils levés.

«Je ne crois en rien du tout !» Grogna Sandor entre ses dents, de plus en plus énerver de perdre du temps ici.

«C'est bien dommage, vous devriez. Il reste un petit espoir pour Emerys. Elle possède une puissance qui dépasserait toute espérance et si elle fait les mauvais choix, nous pourrions ne pas y survivre. C'est pour cela que vous devez la guider et avant tout, la sortir des griffes de Cersei Lannister !» Edmund plissa ses yeux au Limier puis avala.

«Elle est une femme extraordinaire, mais je crains que certains évènements risquent de faire de gros dégâts irréparables … Il faut que vous la récupérer et que vous la protéger des mauvaises intentions ! Je souhaiterais que cet hiver ne soit pas le dernier, pas avec ce qui nous attends au-delà du Mur.» Il cligna des yeux puis sourit doucement.

«Tu es une espèce de sorcier qui voit dans l'avenir ou une connerie du genre ?!» Se moqua Sandor en reprenant un peu de bière, riant à lui-même car il n'y croyait aucunement.

«Viendra le temps ou vous comprendrez. Emerys vous fait confiance et elle vous attend. Port-Réal n'est qu'à quelques jours d'ici et quelqu'un sera là pour vous accueillir et vous faire passer les portes sans aucun risque.» Continua mystérieusement Edmund en levant un sourcil à Sandor lorsqu'il le dévisagea.

«Qui ?» Demanda le Chien après un moment silencieux entre eux.

«Une personne de confiance. Je ne peux m'avancer d'avantage dans cette conversation mais vous avez encore une longue route à faire avant de comprendre certaines choses. Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre heure n'est pas encore venue ni celle d'Emerys ! Elle peut être un espoir ou un souffle de destruction, cela dépendra.» Edmund reprit sa canne en main puis se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

«De quoi ?» Claqua Sandor en s'approchant vers le vieillard, confus.

«De vous et d'elle, de vos choix futurs et présents. Si vous réussissez, dites-lui qu'Edmund Burton la salue !» Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine puis donna une légère révérence au Limier, son étrange sourire à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il quitta sans plus tarder la cuisine en laissant Sandor avec ses pensées.

Emerys était vivante, c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait pour le moment. Il avait une nouvelle détermination qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis très longtemps, celle de vouloir protéger quelqu'un au détriment de sa propre vie.

Sandor s'assit sur la table et ce fut là qu'il vit que son épée était posée contre le mur du fond avec ses gants et ses épaulières. Il sourit doucement puis secoua la tête, il se devait d'aller remercier le vieillard bizarre qui l'avait miraculeusement sorti de cette prison de merde.

Barry … Ce petit fils de pute ne payait rien pour attendre ! Il avait vendu sa belle Emerys à la pire race qu'il existait ! Les Lannister et il lui avait menti sur toute la ligne ! Le poids sur ses épaules s'envola tout à coup et son cœur se sentit soudainement plus léger, la culpabilité s'effaçant de lui pour laisser place à l'espoir, chose rare qu'il s'autorisait à ressentir.

Il se recoucha le long de la table car l'extérieur était sombre et il avait besoin de prendre un peu de repos avant sa longue route à Port-Réal. Dès qu'il y sera, il trouvera un moyen de parler à cet abruti de Jaime pour qu'il le laisse voir sa putain de sœur ! Il ne voulait parler à personne d'autre qu'elle.

Sandor croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine puis reposa sa tête en arrière contre le bois, les yeux perdus sur les lattes du plafond. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était de retrouver Emerys pour la faire sortir de ce cauchemar.

Et plus rien ne l'arrêtera à présent.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au petit matin, la cuisine était froide car le feu s'était éteint pendant qu'il dormait. Sandor frissonna puis se redressa sur la table en regardant bêtement autour de lui. La pièce était complètement vide ! Et les cendres dans la cheminée n'étaient plus que de la vieille poussière grise.

Vide … Plus aucun ustensiles ni même meubles ! Juste la table où il dormait et ses affaires dans le coin.

Encore quelque peu perplexe, Sandor reprit son épée, ses gants et ses épaulières puis sortit rapidement de la petite chaumière fantomatique. Aucune pièce n'avait d'objets, comme si personne n'avait jamais existé ni même vécu à cet endroit.

Il sortit à l'extérieur puis prit quelques instants à regarder autour de lui pour tenter de savoir au moins où il se trouvait. Les lieux ne lui disaient rien du tout mais de la fumée au loin derrière la forêt signifiait que des habitants pourraient éventuellement l'aider pour retrouver son chemin vers la route du Roi.

Il entendit hennir derrière lui et vit que même Stranger avait été récupérer des Mallister. Il broutait tranquillement l'herbe, deux sacoches sur ses flancs remplis de provisions. Sandor prit les rênes et monta sur l'animal en le mettant rapidement au trot.

Sandor sourit à lui-même. Ce vieil homme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et pendant un court instant, il crut aux Dieux et à la magie. Un jour peut-être leur chemin se recroiserons …

Mais maintenant il faisait cap à Port-Réal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle voulait se laisser mourir. Elle ne voyait plus aucun intérêt à poursuivre sa misérable vie inutile.

Ses pensées n'étaient que plus sombres de jours en jours surtout après ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'elle avait essayé de fuir loin de la Capitale. Quelle idée d'avoir tenté de faire une chose pareille … Mais Emerys n'avait plus espoir et cela empirait à chaque minutes qui passaient au sein de ses murs.

Ses yeux noirs fatigués parcouraient sa forme dans le grand miroir où ses trois servantes lui confectionnaient une nouvelle robe. De nombreux tissus pour faire une robe d'été, Emerys avait trouvé cela stupide dès le début.

La Reine avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne à la cérémonie des fiançailles de Tommen et de Margaery dans le Septuaire de Baelore. Un lieu de prière où toute la cour et surtout les pires personnages se retrouveront enfermés entre quatre murs.

Emerys n'avait plus envie de prier les Dieux, elle n'avait plus le courage ni l'envie. La déception dans son cœur était immense et lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Les Dieux laisseraient-ils vraiment faire toutes ses choses horribles dans le monde ? Tous ses meurtres, viols et pillages s'ils existaient ? Prier des choses qui n'existaient pas ne servait à rien, elle le savait à présent.

Une petite grimace plissa les traits du visage d'Emerys lorsque l'une de ses servantes serra un bout de tissu trop brutalement autour d'elle. La femme souffla une petite excuse rapide, n'ayant pas voulu lui faire de mal puis reprit son travail sur la robe.

Emerys parcourut longuement du regard son corps et les femmes qui s'agitaient autour d'elle pour la rendre présentable. Elle se haïssait, elle haïssait ses filles et pire que tout, elle haïssait Cersei pour cela. L'utiliser dans son jeu de vengeance absurde qui ne tenait pas la route, un peu comme un chat avec une souris.

Emerys sourit froidement puis baissa les yeux sur le sol en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés dans l'expectative. Ce serait si simple de passer par la fenêtre et de mourir ici-bas … Contre les marches du Donjon Rouge. Au moins elle ne laisserait pas gagner la Reine et elle ne pourrait plus atteindre Sandor en lui disant qu'elle la possédait.

Sandor Clegane … Où était l'homme ? Que faisait-il ? Etait-il au Mur à l'heure qu'il était ? Pensait-il à elle comme elle pensait à lui ? Et Arya Stark, était-elle en sécurité avec sa sœur Sansa à Winterfell ? Tous un tas de questions sans réponses qui lui faisaient toujours plus de mal.

Elle ignorait tout ce qui se passait, tout ce qui se disait et elle allait devenir folle dans cette prison luxurieuse ! Une cage dorée pour un corbeau. Cette petite pensée donna un sourire écœurant sur les lèvres d'Emerys, une envie meurtrière tout à coup.

Il serait si simple d'emportée une vie … Il suffisait d'être assez proche. Au moins elle mourrait avec dignité en sachant que ce monde se séparait d'un tyran. Peut-être qu'un jour effectivement la Reine des Dragons traversera Westeros et remportera le Trône de Fer.

Les dragons … Créatures à la fois splendides et à la fois meurtrières. Emerys avait toujours adoré ses créatures puissantes et imprévisibles. Elle aurait aimé un jour pouvoir s'en approcher d'un et de lui parler, de le toucher et de lui ordonner de cracher le feu sur des armées ennemies. Cette Reine Daenerys devait réellement apprécier le faire, cette satisfaction lorsqu'un ennemi brûle sous son ordre.

Emerys ferma lentement les yeux puis pris une profonde inspiration, s'imaginant un instant à la place de cette femme. Elle était censée lui venir en aide de l'autre côté du Détroit mais la vie ne donnait jamais de cadeau. Barry l'avait dupé et trahi sans aucun remord. Son ami d'enfance, l'homme en qui elle avait décidé de mettre aveuglément sa confiance.

«Milady ?»

Emerys rouvrit les yeux et regarda sombrement le miroir en face d'elle et à la servante qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de Myra, la femme aux cheveux bouclés noirs et peau bronzée. Elle était accroupit devant elle et la regardait au travers le miroir avec un visage inquiet, se léchant nerveusement les lèvres.

Lorsqu'Emerys ne répondit pas, elle détourna les yeux du miroir puis se racla la gorge en reprenant son travail sur la robe. C'était une robe de couleur rouge et or avec un lion cousu sur l'ourlet. Une façon qu'avait Cersei de lui montrer à quel point elle lui appartenait. Une moquerie qu'elle avait du mal à digérée …

Soudain, les mains de Myra s'attardèrent sur son estomac et elle lui donna une pression à l'intérieur de ses hanches avec ses pousses, cherchant quelque chose. Elle avala une fois de plus sa salive puis redressa ses yeux bruns vers ceux d'Emerys, les autres servantes derrière elle l'observant en travers le miroir.

«Quand avez-vous eu vos dernières saignées ?» Finit-elle par lui demander sérieusement, les mains des autres servantes s'arrêtant de faire leur travail pour écouter attentivement

Emerys ne pouvait que se tenir là, à se regarder longuement dans l'immense miroir devant elle. Ses yeux noirs étaient vides de vie et son expression devint soudainement plate, la bouche en ligne mince. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien du tout et elle avait l'impression qu'à la place de son cœur il y avait un énorme trou.

Myra fronça doucement les sourcils en attendant une réponse de sa maitresse mais elle ne bougea pas de sa position droite et refusait de faire contact visuel avec elle. Les deux autres filles se regardèrent puis reprirent silencieusement leur travail sur le tissu de la robe, un silence pesant et mal à l'aise entre elles.

Finalement et après un long moment silencieux, Emerys avala difficilement puis cligna des yeux en laissant glisser des larmes sur ses joues pâles. Elle se voyait dans le miroir mais son esprit n'était pas là, il voyageait. C'était comme si tout son monde s'effondrait à ses pieds en morceaux de verres et que son reflet se moquait d'elle.

«Apportez-moi un tissu.» Commanda-t-elle soudainement d'une voix sûre et profonde. Elle pleurait mais ses larmes reflétaient la colère, l'incertitude et la peur. Lorsqu'aucune des servantes ne bougea, Emerys tourna la tête vers elles, désespérée.

«Il faut cacher ça, la Reine ne doit rien savoir.» La fin de sa phrase sortit dans un murmure tendit qu'une autre larme roula sur sa joue. Myra se leva et alla chercher le tissu qu'elle venait de demander.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et après lui avoir donné un regard de pitié, elle le tendit aux autres servantes pour qu'elles nouent le tissu autour de son ventre. Les deux filles hésitèrent mais firent tout de même ce qu'Emerys voulait, ayant beaucoup d'empathie pour elle.

Elles passèrent le tissu sous la robe puis serrèrent, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit complètement plat et qu'il ne risque pas de se développer. Emerys laissa sortir un petit gémissement lorsqu'elles serrèrent plus fort, les yeux ne quittant jamais son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle portait un enfant.

A suivre …

* * *

Gros rebondissement dans cette histoire ! Qui est-ce qui s'en doutait ? Commentaires !

PS : **Edmund Burton** est un personnage déjà existant, comprendra qui pourra ) Clin d'œil à l'une de mes fandoms favorites !

A bientôt, VP


	16. Chapter 16

Pauvre pauvre pauvre … De plus en plus de pression sur ma petite Emerys ! Et son calvaire est loin d'être fini.

A vous de le découvrir !

* * *

Chapitre 16

Emerys était dans un état second. Depuis la terrible nouvelle, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de cacher son secret à la vue des prédateurs. Un lourd fardeau reposait maintenant sur ses épaules … Une vie innocente.

Elle marchait calmement dans les jardins de Port-Réal, le garde derrière elle la suivant comme toujours sous les ordres de la Reine. Ce n'était pas Ser Meryn Trant car il avait un jour de repos mais un autre homme qui avait l'air un peu plus sympathique et surtout moins brutal mais qui restait tout de même un ennemi.

Elle soupira puis leva lentement le menton vers les rayons chaud du soleil, son cœur douloureusement compressé dans sa poitrine. Par moment, elle se retrouvait même à court de souffle lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle portait un enfant.

Le stress était d'autant plus grand depuis qu'elle était au courant. Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ? Que risquait-elle à présent ? Emerys rabaissa ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit un éclat doré entre les arbres.

Il s'agissait de Ser Jaime Lannister, accompagné par deux autres gardes Royaux. Ils marchaient vite entre les bosquets et semblaient rechercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Emerys avala puis commença à faire marche arrière, un étrange sentiment de crainte au creux de son estomac et rapidement sans le vouloir, elle posa sa main dessus d'une manière protectrice.

«Halte !» Hurla Jaime lorsqu'il vit Emerys à l'autre bout du jardin.

Bien entendu, la femme ne s'arrêta pas sous son ordre et il fut obligé de lui courir après avec ses deux gardes. Heureusement, l'homme qui suivait Emerys était plus rapide et rattrapa la femme par les épaules en la tirant contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle fugue. Elle cria et se débattit mais il n'avait pas besoin de resserrer sa prise sur elle car elle s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux larges et à bout de souffle.

Jaime marcha rapidement vers les deux puis donna un bref signe de tête à ses deux gardes pour qu'il le laisse seul avec Emerys. Le Chevalier hésita puis relâcha la femme sur le sol devant Jaime en suivant les deux autres hommes plus loin dans les jardins.

«Vous êtes une femme têtue ! Vous risquez la mort si vous continuez à faire des choses comme ça !» Siffla Jaime en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant loin des regards indiscrets des passants. Il n'allait pas risquer sa tête en parlant à Emerys Raven !

«Lâchez-moi, vous avez dit que nous n'étions pas censés nous parler !» Accusa Emerys en essayant de sortir de la poigne du Lannister. Elle avait peur, beaucoup plus peur qu'autrefois.

«Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que mon frère vous trouves mais il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous et je lui ai promis que je le ferais ! J'ignore qui vous êtes ni d'où vous venez et si je peux même vous faire confiance …» Chuchota Jaime en poussant Emerys vers des arbres dans un coin ombragé.

«Confiance en moi ?! Pourquoi moi j'aurais confiance en vous, vous voulez dire !» S'exténua-t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte et les sourcils froncés comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus folle du monde.

«Vous avez pourtant mis votre confiance dans un homme tel que le Limier, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous pouvez certainement faire un effort avec moi !» Renfila d'amusement Jaime en faisant une petite moue, la main gauche sur sa hanche.

«Je vous défends de parler de cet homme en ma présence ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de prononcer son nom, Régicide !» Emerys plissa les yeux puis s'avança d'un pas vers Jaime.

«Mettre sa vie entre les mains d'un homme comme Sandor Clegane ?! En voilà une drôle d'idée ! Je pense qu'il s'agit du personnage le moins fiable et digne de confiance dans tout Westeros !» Se moqua Jaime, appréciant chercher la femme en face de lui. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de faire cela avec qui que ce soit.

«Vous ne savez strictement rien de lui ! Vous pensez le connaître mais vous ne savez rien du tout. J'ai passée trois mois avec le Limier à sillonner les vastes contrées de Westeros dans le but d'aider la jeune Stark à rentrer chez elle ! J'ai vu l'homme derrière le Chien et je peux vous dire qu'il est bien plus courageux et honorable que n'importe qui !» Répondit Emerys, les yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Jaime.

«Et il s'agit du même homme qui a décidé de vous abandonner à votre sort ?» Jaime vit son expression s'assombrirent à ses mots. Il sourit tristement, n'ayant pas voulu toucher un point sensible puis se redressa «Ecoutez, Cersei veux la tête de celui qui à insulter et abandonner son fils et elle vous utilisera pour arriver à ses fins.»

«Si jamais il revient de lui-même, je lui proposerais de faire un combat par ordalie avec son propre frère pour vous faire sortir d'ici en toute justice. Il ne refusera pas. Je connais le Chien plus que vous ne le pensez.» Expliqua Jaime en penchant la tête sur le côté pour voir les yeux d'Emerys. La femme leva rapidement les yeux vers lui et sa respiration s'approfondit nettement à ses mots.

«Q-quoi ?! Mais le Prince Oberyn-» Jaime la coupa rapidement.

«Oberyn est mort ! La Montagne l'a tué.» Il détourna les yeux car Il voulait lui épargner les détails répugnants de ce terrible combat.

Emerys ouvrit puis referma subitement la bouche, sentant son cœur courir dans sa poitrine et ses mains trembler. La Montagne avait tué Oberyn … Alors comment Tyrion avait réussi à fuir ? Un petit coup d'œil dans le visage de Jaime et elle sut que c'était grâce à lui.

«Cela ne fonctionnera pas … Votre sœur refusera si elle a une chance d'être défaite.» Déclara Emerys en rabaissant son regard sur le sol, vaincue.

«J'en parlerais au Roi Tommen, c'est lui et lui seul qui décidera.» Répondit Jaime en s'éloignant un peu d'Emerys pour lui laisser de l'espace.

«Et s'il ne revient pas ?» Demanda-t-elle après un moment, les yeux regardant fixement dans le vide avec un visage impassible.

«Priez pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.» Jaime plissa les lèvres puis attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Elle le regarda longuement sans rien dire, la poitrine montante et descendante dans un rythme rapide. Finalement elle lui donna un petit sourire en coin puis haussa les sourcils.

«Je refuse. C'est bien trop dangereux et il y sûrement un autre moyen.» Elle déglutit en disant cela, les larmes lui piquant les yeux avec la soudaine peur qu'elle ressentait. Jaime secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche mais Emerys le devança avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

«Et avant que vous ne disiez une autre chose sachez que je n'aurais jamais confiance en quelqu'un comme vous ! Un Lannister …» Railla Emerys en le provoquant rien qu'avec le regard.

«Attention ! Je suis peut-être le seul mur entre vous et Cersei !» Répondit rudement Jaime en levant son index au visage d'Emerys, en colère.

«Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Régicide. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ni de celle de personne d'autre !» S'écria Emerys en frappant le bras de Jaime et en marchant rapidement dans les jardins loin de lui.

Elle devait mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et cet homme. Emerys savait ce qu'il se passait entre lui et sa sœur, tout le monde était au courant de l'inceste et des enfants nés de cette union. Peut-être que Tyrion avait effectivement mis sa confiance dans son frère mais elle n'allait pas le faire aussi facilement.

Elle essuya furieusement ses larmes avec le dos de sa main alors qu'elle traça son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, seul endroit où elle se sentait à peu près en sécurité ici à Port-Réal. Elle était en colère et désespérée et elle n'aurait pas un seul instant hésiter à faire quelque chose d'idiot si elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de sa grossesse.

Maintenant elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus jouer aux filles stupides. Une autre vie était mise en danger. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu et ne préférait même pas penser, surtout avec son avenir inquiétant.

Peut-être que le Régicide disait vrai sur Sandor, peut-être qu'il revenait à Port-Réal mais au lieu de se sentir soulagée, elle avait encore plus peur. Peur de ce qui lui arriverait s'il franchissait ses portes et qu'il se présentait au Roi ou à Cersei.

C'était insupportable de rester dans l'ignorance ! Emerys se retint de grogner d'agacement lorsqu'elle tourna dans un autre couloir et faillit rentrer dans une servante. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis entra brusquement dans sa chambre en veillant à fermer la porte à double tours derrière elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les nouvelles que le Limier parcourait à nouveau Westeros pour retrouver Emerys arrivèrent vites.

Il n'était plus très loin de la capitale, les soldats Lannister avaient été envoyés pour l'attraper et l'emmener au Roi Tommen. Ils ignoraient sa position exacte mais Cersei les avaient mis en garde que le Chien ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement et qu'elle le voulait vivant.

Cersei sourit amèrement alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme un peu plus loin sur un banc dans le Septuaire de Baelor. Elle s'imaginait déjà dans quel était émotionnel cette femme se retrouvera lorsqu'elle apprendra la nouvelle et surtout comment elle réagira lorsqu'elle décapitera le Chien devant ses yeux.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Cela réjouissait Cersei de savoir qu'elle avait le contrôle sur tout. La séance de prière quotidienne se termina et les gens se levèrent en silence pour sortir du Septuaire, Emerys l'une des dernières à partir.

La femme restait sur le banc à regarder le grand vitrail de l'étoile à Sept branches au-dessus d'elle, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. La robe que lui avait ordonné de porter Cersei lui allait si bien et cela alimenta d'autant plus la jalousie de la Reine. Cette robe qui était censée la ridiculiser la rendait très belle aux yeux de tous.

Cersei plissa les yeux lorsqu'enfin, Emerys se leva. Tout le monde était déjà partit et il ne restait plus que elle et la femme platine dans le Septuaire. Elle continua de l'observer pensivement derrière l'une des poutres du sanctuaire, à la fois curieuse et à la fois sceptique.

Emerys ignorait qu'elle était observée de loin. Elle marchait tranquillement en gardant ses mains jointes devant elle, ses yeux tristes parcourant l'immense construction impressionnante et reposante. La fumée des bougies empêchait de voir correctement et la lumière du jour qui passait au travers du vitrail créait une atmosphère particulière dans le Septuaire.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en gardant quelques secondes l'air dans ses poumons puis expira en fermant les yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser une prière silencieuse quitter le bout de ses lèvres. Pour toutes les personnes qu'elle affectionnait, Tyrion, Sandor et Arya Stark … Et pour l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle, caché.

Finalement Emerys sentit le regard sur elle et lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement pour voir de qui il s'agissait, elle était tirailler entre le soulagement et le dégoût. Elle ne souhaitait pas parler à la Reine ni maintenant ni jamais plus mais elle était heureuse que ce n'était pas Meryn Trant …

«N'est-ce pas un endroit magnifique ?» Demanda Cersei en s'avançant vers Emerys, les yeux vers le vitrail en forme d'étoile.

«Oui votre Grâce, je l'aime beaucoup.» Répondit sans l'ombre d'un sourire Emerys en regardant les longs cheveux blonds ondulés de la Reine. Elle aimait beaucoup ses cheveux, c'était sans aucun doute la seule chose qu'elle aimait chez Cersei.

Les deux femmes restèrent dans un silence mal à l'aise tandis que la dernière personne qui quitta le Septuaire referma les portes derrière elle. Il n'y avait que les lumières des nombreuses bougies pour éclairer les visages de Cersei et d'Emerys. La Reine laissa traîner ses yeux sur la chevelure platine qui avait pris un peu de longueur depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, le sourire mourant lentement.

Elle la détestait tout comme les autres personnes qui souhaitaient du mal à sa famille. Ce n'était pas difficile à voir, dans son regard pleins de haine, qu'Emerys Raven voulait voir les membres de sa famille périrent. Et ce fut en partie à cause de cela que Cersei portait une si grande importance à voir cette femme souffrir pour les crimes qu'elle avait commis.

«J'ai toujours cru aux Sept Dieux. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, je pensais que les divinités veillaient sur nous tous, les bons comme les mauvais. J'avais la foi.» Emerys baissa les yeux sur le sol, refusant de regarder la Reine à côté d'elle.

«C'est étrange. Je n'ai pas une seule fois dans ma vie cru en toute cette mascarade inutile. Pourquoi les hommes devraient prier quelque chose qui n'as jamais existé ? J'ai moi-même perdue la foi lorsque mon petit frère à prit la vie de ma mère en venant au monde.» Répondit froidement Cersei en serrant la mâchoire.

Emerys était dégoûtée des paroles de la femme mais néanmoins elle pouvait y déceler une véritable douleur dans ce qu'elle disait. Maintenant qu'elle la regardait vraiment dans le visage, elle pouvait voir quelque chose au-dessus du monstre qu'était Cersei Lannister. Derrière la colère, la haine et la froideur ce cachait une douleur profondément ancrée en elle.

«Mais peut-importe ! Tout cela est de l'histoire ancienne ! Comme je m'efforce à le dire, la justice sera toujours rendue.» Finit Cersei en se tournant vers Emerys avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

Emerys hocha timidement la tête puis détourna les yeux d'elle, ayant soudainement une crainte qu'elle puisse voir en travers elle. La Reine arrêta de sourire puis plissa les yeux, scrutant longuement la femme devant elle.

«J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau après le déjeuner.» Dit-elle soudainement en partant vers les grandes portes. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, comme toujours.

Emerys attendit que les portes ne se referment pour laisser sortir son soupir de colère, le corps entier prit par de soudain petits tremblements. Elle était coincée et cette réalité l'énervait de plus en plus. Inconsciemment, elle posa une main sur son ventre où la vie s'épanouissait tranquillement.

Plus tard dans la journée, Emerys fut conduite au bureau de la main du Roi par son garde personnel Meryn Trant. L'homme ouvrit la porte puis la poussa non sans douceur à l'intérieur en refermant rapidement les portes derrière elle.

Cersei était penchée sur son bureau en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin avec sa plume noire. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers Emerys ni même lui accorda un quelconque signe comme quoi elle voulait lui parler.

Emerys déglutit difficilement puis commença à regarder nerveusement autour d'elle, la crainte grimpante dans son estomac. Que lui voulait la Reine ? Peut-être qu'elle allait lui donner la date de son procès ou bien les plans du Roi Tommen à son égard …

«Asseyez-vous.» Commanda durement Cersei en frappant sa plume sur le côté. Elle redressa la tête vers la femme debout puis plissa les yeux en la regardant lentement de haut en bas.

«Bien votre Grâce.» Emerys baissa la tête puis alla s'assoir sur la chaise devant le bureau de Cersei. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette façon qu'elle avait de la regarder, comme un bel objet en exposition.

«J'ai eu des nouvelles quelques peu contrariantes …» Commença Cersei en se penchant en arrière dans son siège, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses.

«Quelles genres de nouvelles ?» Demanda confusément Emerys. A cela, la Reine plissa les yeux puis roula sa langue dans sa bouche.

«L'homme qui a failli à son devoir de protéger mon fils cherche désespérément à m'atteindre et je me demande bien pourquoi. Je pensais que vous pourriez m'éclairer sur le sujet ? Qu'est-ce qui pousserait le Chien à faire ça, après tout ce temps loin de la capitale ?» Continua Cersei dans son petit jeu. Cela l'importait peu mais elle voulait voir les réactions de la femme platine en face d'elle.

«Je l'ignore.» Répondit calmement Emerys, le visage impassible. Mais intérieurement, c'était le désordre total. Elle se contenta de rester droite sur son siège en gardant ses mains contre l'accoudoir pour pas qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qui condamnerait son petit secret.

«Cet homme mérite une mort lente et douloureuse. Savez-vous ce qu'il a dit ?» Cersei sourit lorsqu'Emerys secoua la tête dans la négation «qu'il pissait au cul du Roi ! Et qu'il emmerdait cette cité ainsi que les Lannister.»

Emerys se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser sortir un petit éclat de rire. Oui, elle se souvint lorsqu'il avait dit l'insulte pour le Roi et il en avait dit tant d'autres qu'elle ne préférait pas mentionner, même si la vue de Cersei en rage devait être assez drôle.

«Une coupe de vin ?» Proposa Cersei en se servant un verre puis en remplissant un autre sans attendre la réponse d'Emerys. Elle tendit le verre à la femme qui hésita mais la remercia.

«Après le mariage de mon fils avec cette fille Lady Margaery, je pense que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose de digne pour vous. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas d'une très grande valeur mais les crimes contre la Couronne ne doivent pas rester impunis.» Cersei la taquinait et jouissait de son visage tombant face à ses mots.

«Et lorsque je mettrais la main sur le plus jeune Clegane, je ferais en sorte qu'il souffre.» Siffla-t-elle en avalant une grande gorgée de vin, la rancune au cœur. Tôt ou tard, elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait.

Emerys savait maintenant pourquoi la Reine s'amusait à lui dire cela. Elle savait, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour la rendre malade. Une femme vicieuse et qui savait parfaitement comment jouer ses cartes.

Elle sentit les larmes de colère lui piquer les yeux mais cette fois-ci elle se retint pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à la Reine. Elle ne lui donnera pas ce qu'elle désirait tant.

«Y avait-il autre chose, votre Grâce ?» Emerys cracha le dernier mot comme s'il était empoisonné en levant un sourcil, un visage froid et des yeux haineux.

«Non, ce sera tout pour le moment.» Répondit Cersei en jouant avec son verre de vin. Elle lança un petit sourire en coin lorsque la femme se leva et tourna rapidement les talons pour sortir de son bureau.

Elle avait réussi à toucher un autre point sensible malgré qu'elle le cache bien à présent. La jeune femme s'endurcissait et cela rendait son petit jeu bien moins amusant. Cersei grimaça puis avala le reste de son vin par grandes gorgées avant de frapper le verre sur son bureau dans la colère en le brisant avec la force qu'elle exerçait sur le pied.

Ses yeux sombres tombèrent sur la coupe d'Emerys qui n'avait pas été bu.

A suivre …

* * *

Que vient de découvrir Cersei à votre avis ? *-*

Elle taquine beaucoup Emerys avec Sandor, c'est trop cruel mais c'est parfait pour Cersei ) Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir … HORRIBLE.


	17. Chapter 17

Lol, du contenu intéressant ici et normalement un peu d'humour pour changer de l'angoisse :)

En ce moment je lis pas mal de fanfiction romance donc je suis un peu influencée, ne m'en voulez pas c'est le but finalement x) Cela reste du SandorxOC donc à vos risques et périls hehe

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17

Jaime avait reçu l'information dès son réveil le lendemain matin, Sandor Clegane alias le Limier souhaitait le rencontrer personnellement. Dans un petit village isolé au Nord-Ouest de Port-Réal, à peine à deux jours de la capitale.

L'homme avait utilisé l'un des petits oiseaux de Varys pour le contacter dans l'enceinte de la cité et avait exigé qu'il vienne seul. Ce n'était que pour des échanges non pas pour déclarer la guerre … Ce ne fut pas si difficile pour Jaime pour réussir à sortir sans que Cersei ne s'en mêle, il suffisait de lui dire qu'il allait en patrouille avec plusieurs soldats.

A la recherche du Limier qu'elle désirait tant voir mourir.

Alors il partit, laissant sa sœur et le Roi gérés seuls pendant qu'il allait négocier et peut-être tenter de trouver une solution un peu moins radicale. Lorsque Jaime et les dix autres soldats arrivèrent au village, ils levèrent les bannières de leur maison puis définirent un périmètre de sécurité autour des habitations.

Jaime descendit de son cheval blanc puis le confia à l'un des gardes, cherchant du regard tous signes de traîtrises ou de pièges. Il y avait surtout des femmes et certaines qu'il reconnut étant des servantes de Port-Réal. Pas étonnant que tout le monde savait tout avec l'immense réseau de Varys ! Si jamais Cersei venait à l'apprendre …

Il frissonna involontairement dans son armure dorée puis indiqua à ses deux gardes du corps de le suivre plus loin dans le village. Une femme l'interpella puis le conduisit vers une petite maison un peu en retrait, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui indiqua silencieusement qu'il pouvait y entrer, ses yeux bleus regardant avec méfiance aux deux gardes qui les suivaient.

Jaime se baissa lorsqu'il passa la porte un peu trop petite pour sa taille puis regarda autour de lui à la petite maison assez confortable mais pauvre. Il y avait peu de lumière et une petite table en bois au centre de la pièce avec quatre chaises autour. Les deux gardes derrière lui tirèrent leurs épées dehors lorsqu'ils aperçurent un grand homme dans le coin.

«Dis à tes deux pigeons de baisser leurs armes !» Ordonna rudement Sandor en tirant un peu son épée de son étui en signe de menace. Jaime regarda fixement l'homme qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps puis hocha calmement la tête aux deux hommes derrière lui pour qu'ils sortent.

«Ça fait un moment, Chien.» Dit-il avec un petit sourire forcé lorsque les deux gardes passèrent la porte.

«Ne penses surtout pas que ça me fait plaisir, Régicide. Nous ne sommes pas là pour les retrouvailles mais pour parler affaire.» Répondit froidement Sandor.

«Et pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? Je te croyais un peu plus rusé mais tu me déçois fortement Chien ! Me faire demandé alors que tous les Royaumes sont à ta recherche car ta tête vaut plus que celle d'Arya ou de Sansa Stark ! N'est-ce pas un tantinet stupide ?» Renifla d'amusement Jaime en croisant ses bras, les sourcils levés.

«Pourtant tu es venu comme je l'ai demandé. Alors je me demande qui est le plus cons de nous deux.» Sandor s'avança d'un pas vers Jaime puis plissa les yeux «Brienne de Tarth m'envoie. Elle m'a dit que tu pouvais m'aider.»

A cela, Jaime imita l'expression méfiante de Sandor en s'approchant de lui, leurs poitrines blindées se touchant presque. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que cet homme parle de Brienne. La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran mais aucun des deux hommes n'étaient là pour déclarer la guerre alors Jaime se détendit un peu puis baissa la tête.

«T'aider pour libérer Emerys Raven ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu tiens tant à cette femme ? Elle est entre les griffes de Cersei et je pensais qu'après des années à notre service tu savais de quoi était capable ma sœur pour gagner !» Dit-il rapidement avec de grands gestes désespérés.

«Un petit baiseur comme toi devrais très vite comprendre pourquoi je fais tout ça.» Se moqua Sandor avec un petit rire mesquin.

«Je pourrais tout aussi bien te faire arrêter et t'emmener à ma sœur ? Ça serait si simple et nous éviterais de nous faire pendre tous les deux pour complicité ! J'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de discuter sagement avec un mercenaire comme toi comme si nous étions de bons amis !» S'impatienta Jaime en claquant sa main contre sa cuisse.

«Et pourtant tu ne fais rien et tu ne feras rien. Pourquoi acceptes-tu d'aider Emerys si tu n'en as rien à foutre ? Et encore pire, pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes de m'aider après tout ce que j'ai fait à la Couronne ?» Sandor se pencha en avant en sifflant entre ses dents.

«Disons que Varys à des arguments plutôt convainquant au sujet de la fille. J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler, elle va bien pour l'instant mais je ne crois pas qu'elle souhaite te voir dans la capitale. Elle craint pour ta vie, c'est assez amusant.» Répondit avec dédain Jaime qui regardait pensivement sa main en or.

«Jolie main.» Se moqua le Limier lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle. Il attendit que Jaime le regarde pour poursuivre.

«Elle n'a jamais su à qui elle avait affaire. Une fille naïve. Mais je la récupérerais avec ou sans ton aide Régicide.» Il appréciait pouvoir le tutoyer et le rabaisser à ce nom depuis qu'il faisait route seul.

«Je ne sais pas si je dois vomir ou être heureux … En sachant que tu es capable d'aimer. C'est assez troublant ! Je pensais que seul la haine te maintenait en vie mais de voir cette petite lueur dans tes yeux me laisse un peu dubitatif.» Ricana Jaime sans vraiment y mettre le cynisme car en réalité, il était touché.

«Si cette vue te dérange autant, je peux m'arranger pour que tu ne vois plus rien.» Grogna Sandor en mettant sa main sur le poignard à sa hanche. Il ne niait pas ce qu'il disait mais il n'aimait pas forcément la moquerie qui s'y cachait derrière.

«D'accord d'accord ! J'arrête. Donc tu as rencontré la charmante Brienne de Tarth et c'est elle qui t'as amené jusqu'à moi. Dois-je me sentir touché ? Ou au contraire, être déçu ?» Continua Jaime en roulant sa lèvre inférieure dans une petite moue.

«Ferme ta putain de gueule ! Est-ce que tu vas m'aider oui ou merde ?!» S'agaça Sandor en sortant complètement son poignard de son étui et en le claquant dans la table en bois en face de lui. Il n'avait pas le temps pour toutes ses conneries !

Jaime posa immédiatement sa main gauche sur le pommeau de son épée puis adopta une posture défensive, juste au cas où il devait engager un combat. Même s'il était persuadé qu'il ne gagnerait jamais dans ses conditions face au Limier. Ne voyant aucune attaque venir, il se détendit un peu et arrêta ses plaisanteries.

«Je peux t'aider à faire sortir Emerys en toute justice. Mais je vais devoir en parler au Roi Tommen sans passer par ma sœur et cette tâche s'annonce plutôt difficile.» Dit-il d'une voix calme et mesurée.

«T'as qu'à la baiser comme tu l'as toujours fait ! Je croyais que c'était le Roi qui donnait son avis ? Pourquoi Cersei a autant de contrôle ?» Interrogea Sandor en fronçant doucement les sourcils. Jaime ignora tant bien que mal l'insulte puis se racla la gorge pour répondre, ses doigts jouant avec le pommeau de son épée.

«Il n'est qu'un jeune garçon qui écoute les conseils de sa mère. Tommen n'est pas fait pour siéger sur le Trône de Fer mais Cersei reste dans son ombre pour le guider dans ses choix.» Il se redressa un peu lorsque le Limier se rapprocha de lui calmement, l'air amuser.

«Donc c'est elle qui commande … Ça a toujours été une sacrée salope.» Sandor sourit lorsque le visage de Jaime devint livide. Il leva un sourcil puis se pencha contre la table en mettant les mains à plat «tu as un plan ?»

«Comme cela doit être difficile pour quelqu'un comme toi de demander de l'aide. J'aimerais savoir ce que cette Emerys te trouve ! C'est une belle femme, un peu têtue certes mais magnifique ! Elle pourrait sans doute avoir n'importe quel Noble et les richesses qui vont avec mais non elle te préfère toi !» Ricana Jaime en imitant la posture du Chien contre la table, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Je me pose tous les jours la question. Tu sais qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable alors dis-moi ce que tu as en tête Jaime Lannister, qu'on en finisse !» Déclara Sandor en rangeant rapidement son poignard.

Jaime le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Les deux ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parler ni même apprécier mais il était vrai que Sandor Clegane était un homme qui n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement, surtout quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Pour cela, Jaime avait une certaine admiration hormis la force et les combats qu'il avait menés.

Et c'était cette détermination qui le décida à l'aider pour sauver Emerys Raven.

«Voici mon plan.» S'exprima enfin Jaime en se penchant plus près vers Sandor pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emerys avait été confiné dans ses quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce fut ce que Cersei avait ordonné à Ser Meryn Trant depuis son entrevue. Elle ignorait totalement ce qui mettait la Reine dans cet état d'esprit aussi alerte mais elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sandor ni d'Arya Stark.

En tout cas, Cersei s'assurait parfaitement qu'elle reste bien sagement dans ses chambres en envoyant de temps à autres des servantes espionnes. Emerys avait tenté de sortir en douce mais à peine elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le Chevalier insupportable.

Elle soupira longuement par le nez, les bras et les jambes écartés sur le grand lit et les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle s'ennuyait ici, elle n'avait personne à qui parler ni même quoi faire mise à part s'imaginer comment serait la vie en dehors de la ville en regardant par son balcon à la mer. Elle ne voulait plus essayer de s'échapper, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cité.

Et encore moins risqué la vie de son bébé.

Emerys frissonna involontairement à la pensée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait su par sa servante Myra, elle ne s'était pas encore penchée sur la question. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps ni l'envie pour être honnête car elle ne pouvait espérer en sortir indemne de cette capitale.

Sa main s'aventura doucement sur son ventre où grandissait son enfant, ses doigts s'enroulant contre le tissu fin de sa robe du soir blanche. Une pauvre petite chose si fragile qui ne demandait qu'à vivre et ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. Se pourrait-il que ce soit un garçon ? Ou peut-être une fille ? Mais Emerys ne préférait pas le savoir, c'était trop difficile de supporter l'idée qu'elle ne le saura sans doute jamais.

Elle ferma les yeux puis serra ses doigts autour du tissu de sa robe qui couvrait son estomac. Elle était si serrée dans cette robe à cause du tissu qui enveloppait son ventre pour ne pas qu'il se développe et instaure les doutes. C'était une tentative désespérée, certes, mais Emerys voulait faire son possible pour que cela reste le plus longtemps à l'écart des sujets de conversation.

Si au moins elle arrivait à tenir jusqu'au mariage du Roi Tommen et de Margaery, elle pourrait peut-être avoir un espoir pour son enfant … Même si elle n'avait pas confiance en cette fille, elle restait son unique chance contre Cersei.

Emerys tourna la tête vers le balcon d'où le vent s'introduisait dans la chambre et soufflait sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Comme la plupart du temps à Port-Réal il faisait chaud et les odeurs de la ville remontaient jusqu'à elle. Elle grimaça de dégoût et eu une soudaine envie de vomir mais elle déglutit, ses doigts jouant pensivement sur son ventre.

Elle se demanda brièvement ce que dirait le Limier en voyant son état … Sans doute qu'il lui hurlerait dessus ou lui dirait qu'il ne veut plus rien avoir avec elle. Après tout, quel homme ne fuirait pas ses responsabilités ? Surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas consentent.

S'il réagirait comme elle le pensait, elle ne lui en voudrait pas. C'était son droit de refuser un tel engagement et de toute manière l'hiver arrivait vite et sans doute des guerres avec ça. Ce n'était en aucun cas le moment pour créer de nouvelles vies.

Emerys soupira faiblement avec la douleur qui accompagna ses pensées. Quelque part et loin de tout, elle osa s'imaginer que tout serait différent et que Sandor ne la repousserait pas, qu'il accepterait et qu'il l'aiderait avec cet enfant.

Une idée complètement absurde ! Elle savait le genre d'homme qu'il était et à quel point il préférait faire route seul plutôt que d'avoir des vies à protéger entre ses mains. Un tueur né sans aucun scrupule.

Un léger coup à sa porte la sortit de son train de pensée. Emerys se redressa sur son lit à l'aide de ses coudes puis regarda fixement la porte où elle pensait avoir entendue quelqu'un frapper. Finalement, la porte en bois s'ouvrit et Lady Margaery s'incrusta dans sa chambre en claquant rapidement la porte derrière elle.

«Par les Sept Dieux ! Je ne pensais pas y arriver !» S'écria-t-elle pas trop fort en posant lourdement son dos contre la porte, quelques mèches brunes de cheveux sur son visage souriant.

«Lady Margaery ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?» Demanda confusément Emerys en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se leva rapidement, lissa sa robe puis croisa les mains devant elle en signe de respect pour la future Reine.

«Epargnez-moi cela ma chère ! Nous sommes seules et maintenant que j'ai réussi à passer le garde à votre porte, nous pouvons enfin avoir une petite conversation entre amies !» Dit-elle joyeusement en se redressant et en claquant dans ses mains.

Margaery s'avança dans la chambre lorsqu'Emerys se rassit lourdement sur le bord de son lit. Elle scruta du regard les alentours puis commença à marcher le long de la pièce en touchant à tout avec de grands yeux curieux. Comme si cette femme n'avait jamais connue pareille luxure !

«Ma grand-mère et moi-même avons étés très inquiètes à votre sujet ! Depuis notre dernière petite conversation toutes les trois il y a eu de grandes et bonnes nouvelles ! Et je suis sûre que vous seriez très heureuse de les entendre !» S'exclama-t-elle dans son air habituellement joyeux.

Emerys ne dit rien mais fronça doucement les sourcils, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec le drap sous elle. Margaery laissa un petit rire s'échapper d'elle puis s'allongea de tout son long sur le côté droit du lit en mettant ses bras sous sa tête.

«Sandor Clegane est de retour et vient vous chercher ! N'est-ce pas romantique ? Ser Jaime est allé à sa rencontre dans un petit village non loin d'ici, ma grand-mère tenait vraiment à ce que vous le sachiez et que vous soyez prête.» Expliqua Margaery en s'attendant à une explosion de joie de la part de la femme platine. Elle avait bien fait attention à ne pas dire Chien en face de son amie !

Mais rien ne vint comme elle se l'imaginait. Emerys resta assise sur le bord de son lit, les yeux noirs regardant fixement le mur en face d'elle et une soudaine pâleur inhabituelle. Elle avait les mains croisées sur ses genoux et Margaery pouvait voir qu'elle se retenait de trembler en serrant les doigts.

Si Lady Olenna était au courant de cela, alors Cersei aussi. La panique s'installa en Emerys.

«N'êtes-vous pas heureuse ma chère ?» Demanda la brune lorsqu'Emerys ne dit rien. Elle arrêta de sourire puis fronça les sourcils en se mettant sur son coude gauche, n'ayant pas du tout prévue cette situation.

«Il va mourir.» Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure en fermant doucement les yeux.

«Il ne mourra pas car Ser Jaime a un plan ! Non, nous avons un plan.» Margaery retrouva son grand sourire lorsqu'Emerys la regarda avec espoir et confusion «Nous allons avancer le mariage à la semaine prochaine et ensuite, nous vous condamnerons à un exil loin de Westeros ! Le Limier vous récupérera aux portes de Port-Réal sans qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. Mon doux Tommen est facile à convaincre !» Elle cligna de l'œil.

«C-comment ?!» Balbutia Emerys, les yeux larges. Cela paraissait trop beau pour être vrai ! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il y avait forcément un piège quelque part !

«Tout ce que vous avez à faire maintenant est de vous détendre et de rester ici calmement. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons !» Continua Margaery en souriant lorsqu'Emerys se pencha en arrière pour s'allongea à côté d'elle, encore choquée par les nouvelles.

«Merci.» Dit-elle sincèrement en tournant la tête vers la brune, un authentique sourire aux lèvres et des yeux larmoyants. Tant de gens souhaitaient lui venir en aide et pourtant elle n'avait rien fais à part être rude avec eux … Elle leur devait énormément à présent.

Emerys continua de regarder le doux visage de Margaery, les yeux brillants et un petit sourire jouant aux coins lèvres. Un revirement de situation très intéressant en effet, surtout si cela sera concluant à la fin. Sa main se glissa inconsciemment à son ventre tandis que Margaery se pencha vers elle, une main soutenant sa tête.

«J'aimerais connaître ce que vous vivez Emerys. Aimez quelqu'un et être aimer en retour. Votre prince charmant est-il beau ? Dites m'en plus s'il vous plaît !» Demanda-t-elle impatiemment en s'installant mieux sur le lit.

Emerys rit puis détourna les yeux d'elle en regardant quelques instants le plafond. Il s'agissait très certainement d'une fille qui croyait aux comptes de fées et gardait une part rêveuse en elle, s'était adorable. Elle se mit à réfléchir sur quoi lui répondre.

«Beaucoup de gens le traites d'homme laid à cause de ses cicatrices mais aussi à cause de son comportement et de sa vulgarité. Mais j'ai appris à voir au-dessus de tout cela et je peux vous dire qu'il est un homme bien. Fort, grand et une voix bien grave !» Expliqua rêveusement Emerys, se demandant ce qu'elle penserait en le voyant pour de vrai …

«Cela semble excitant ! Comment a été votre première fois ?» Questionna soudainement Margaery, à fond dans la conversation et un petit sourire narquois. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'homme mais de voir le visage rougissant d'Emerys lui donna l'envie d'en savoir plus. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle poursuivit rapidement en trébuchant sur ses mots.

«J-je suis désolée de demander cela, je me sens un peu comme une idiote mais j'ai toujours rêvée d'avoir une première fois avec un homme que j'aime. Cela doit être si particulier …» Margaery détourna les yeux du visage d'Emerys. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais connue l'amour avec Renly ni même avec Joffrey et aucun des deux n'avaient été intimes avec elle, du moins c'était ce qu'elle lui avait raconté une fois.

«C'était … Magique. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a plus forts sentiments que cet instant précis entre un homme et une femme. Faire l'amour en étant amoureux est tout simplement incroyable ! Il avait été si doux et si tendre, ce qui était étonnant venant d'un homme comme lui. Je vous souhaite de vivre cela aussi un jour, Margaery.» Eclairci-t-elle en regardant sérieusement son amie.

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui parler de sa vraie horrible première fois qui avait été avec les trois soldats Lannister … A son village, avant le Limier et Arya Stark.

En repensant à cette nuit dans l'auberge, Emerys frotta le bout de ses doigts sur son ventre avec un sourire nostalgique. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour y retourner et ne pas faire le mauvais choix qu'elle avait fait ! Bien-sûr, elle n'oubliait pas la froideur de Sandor au petit matin, ni même les larmes d'Arya lorsqu'elle s'éloigna d'eux.

Cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal de pensée qu'elle aurait pu être un coup d'un soir. Juste une fille de passage qu'il avait désiré depuis longtemps et qu'il ne voulait plus après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Un changement radical de comportement entre la nuit qu'ils avaient eu et son départ pour Essos.

Barry. Un jour cet homme paiera de ses fautes. Emerys se fit la promesse.

«Il en avait une grosse ?» Margaery se redressa rapidement avec un large sourire et de grands yeux bleus. Les joues d'Emerys prirent feu à sa question soudaine mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse empêcher les mots de sortirent, elle lui répondit vivement.

«Oui !»

Les deux filles sombrèrent dans un rire incontrôlable, à la fois amuser et à la fois embarrasser par le dernier petit commentaire. Enfin, surtout Emerys !

Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien de parler à Margaery car elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle la comprenait. Après tout ce temps, elle pouvait enfin un peu se détendre en sachant que l'avenir n'était peut-être pas aussi sombre qu'elle le présageait.

Oui, elle aurait pu être un coup du soir mais Sandor prouvait le contraire en se battant pour elle.

Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment, riant avec Lady Margaery sur des choses intimes et stupides de la vie.

A suivre …

* * *

Ouais, chapitre amusant à écrire, j'aime beaucoup :p mais cela ne durera pas longtemps malheureusement car nous sommes dans GoT ! Et la Paix ne dure jamais, vous devriez le savoir.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre en commentaire !

VP


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre décisif ! Pas de pitié hélas.

* * *

Chapitre 18

Encore un jour beau et chaud à Port-Réal.

Ici, les jours se ressemblaient et ne laissaient pas un seul instant croire que l'hiver venait aussi dans le Sud. Voilà maintenant quatre jours que Jaime était rentré de sa patrouille et que l'annonce imminente du mariage entre Tommen et Margaery parcourait les rues de la Capitale.

Cersei grimaça puis prit une autre gorgée de son vin.

Ses yeux sombres étaient perdus sur l'immensité de la cité en contrebas de la fenêtre de sa chambre dans le Donjon Rouge. Elle se laissa doucement sourire, tournoyant pensivement son verre de vin entre ses doigts.

«Nous pourrions mettre des hommes à disposition ici et une partie de notre armée à Castral Rock.» Jaime expliqua derrière elle, penché sur une carte du monde. Il portait sa main et son armure en or mais avait décidé de retirer sa longue cape blanche ainsi que son heaume.

«S'ils essayent de nous attaquer, nous les prendrons au piège ici.» Continua-t-il en pointant son index dans un coin de la carte puis sur Lannisport.

Cersei baissa les yeux sur la coupe de vin dans sa main puis joua tranquillement avec sa mâchoire, pas le moins du monde intéressée par la conversation que lui faisait son frère. Elle plissa les yeux puis reprit une autre gorgée de sa précieuse boisson.

«Cersei ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?» Demanda soudainement Jaime en levant les yeux de sa carte du monde.

La femme était dos à lui, les yeux rivés sur la cité et son verre presque vide dans l'une de ses mains délicates. Il soupira puis se redressa en mettant sa main gauche sur la hanche, sur le point de dire quelque chose.

«Elle est enceinte.» Répondit calmement Cersei en laissant un sourire amère apparaître sur sa bouche. Derrière elle, Jaime fronça profondément les sourcils puis leva les bras d'un air exaspéré.

«Cersei … Ne penses-tu pas qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à traiter en ce moment même ?!» Réprimanda doucement Jaime même si cette révélation le laissait quelque peu dubitatif.

«Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu son comportement agaçant. Elle essaye de le cacher mais je sais reconnaître une femme qui protège son enfant.» Continua Cersei comme si elle n'avait pas entendu son frère. Elle se souvint du jour où Emerys n'avait pas bu une seule goutte de vin, ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle comprit.

«Alors admettons que ça soit le cas ! Disons qu'Emerys Raven soit enceinte, de toute manière cela ne changeras rien du tout ! Elle reste un traitre et son jugement sera fait tôt ou tard.» S'agaça Jaime en levant les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

«Penses-tu que je ne sois pas au courant de ce que tu as fait ?!» Cracha soudainement Cersei en se tournant pleinement vers un Jaime faisant mine d'être confus et cela alimenta encore plus sa rage alarmante.

«Tu as comploté avec notre ennemi, tu as comploté avec cette petite gourgandine aux grands yeux et maintenant tu me regarde comme si j'étais folle ! Je sais parfaitement que Margaery a réussi à convaincre Tommen d'avancer le mariage pour qu'elle prenne mon pouvoir de Reine, elle faisait aussi cela avec Joffrey.» Elle cligna des yeux lorsque des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

«Ecoute-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai vu le Limier et j'ai passé un accord avec lui, il veut récupérer Emerys.» Jaime s'avança vers sa sœur avec sa main tendue vers elle pour tenter de la calmer.

«Il veut cette petite Chienne ?! Moi je veux sa tête accrochée à une pique ! Mais tu m'as trahi, tu as trahi notre famille et notre fils ! Tu l'as corrompu en lui demandant sa clémence alors qu'elle ne la mérite pas !» S'égosilla Cersei, devenant de plus en plus en colère avec les secondes qui passent.

«Je sais que Tommen veut l'envoyer en exil, mais je ferais en sorte que Clegane et sa petite trainée se fassent tuer de l'autre côté du Détroit ! Je les pourchasserai et les traquerai jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient morts !» Hurla Cersei, les yeux livides dans le visage de Jaime.

«C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas accepté le marcher.» Conclut doucement Jaime en se redressant et en croisant les mains devant lui. Le visage de Cersei se détendit légèrement à cela mais sa respiration était encore erratique.

«Il savait parfaitement de quoi tu étais capable et qu'un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors je lui ai proposé une solution beaucoup plus radicale.» Jaime redressa le menton. Autant dire la vérité maintenant qu'il faisait face à la colère prévisible de sa charmante sœur.

«Un combat par ordalie. Tommen à accepter, le combat se déroulera dans deux jours sous les yeux des Dieux.» Dit-il calmement en levant les sourcils, attendant l'explosion.

Les mots de Jaime frappèrent Cersei en plein cœur et lui coupèrent même la respiration. Elle resta planter là à regarder le visage sérieux de son frère, une rage insurmontable la ravageant sans aucune pitié. Elle se sentait trahi, humilié et surtout repoussée par celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

«Tu m'as dupée … Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance ! Tu ne m'as rien dit et en plus tu as comploté avec notre propre fils sans me faire part de tes intentions ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, pas après ce que tu as fait pour l'assassin de Joffrey, Jaime !» Hurla Cersei en jetant son verre de vin vers son frère.

Il l'évita de justesse et entendit le verre se briser en mille morceaux derrière lui sur le mur. Jaime grimaça puis se décala pour se rapprocher de la femme hystérique à quelques pas de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là ni même faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

«Cersei, calme-toi s'il te plaît …» Tenta Jaime en encerclant ses bras autour d'elle. D'un geste brusque, elle le repoussa loin d'elle d'un coup de bras et siffla entre ses dents.

«Sors d'ici ! Va-t'en ! DEHORS !» Cria-t-elle en frappant ses mains sur le torse de Jaime. L'homme recula loin d'elle mais hésita à la laisser toute seule, sachant qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Finalement il accepta et récupéra sa cape et son heaume avant de sortir de la chambre.

Après que la porte se referme, Cersei cria puis balança les affaires hors de son petit bureau dans la rage extrême. Un combat par ordalie ?! Il fallait que ce soit l'accuser qui le demande au Roi pour pouvoir être gracier de toutes ses erreurs. La petite garce lui avait joué un mauvais tour ! Et de plus, Jaime faisait partie de la machination.

Si Emerys gagne, Cersei ne pourra plus rien faire contre elle et ce fut cette réalité qui emporta la Reine dans une rage aveuglante. Perdre le contrôle n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans.

Elle choisira la Montagne pour sûr et elle savait que son combattant ne la décevra pas car non seulement il allait se battre contre son propre frère mais en plus l'homme avait un plaisir infaillible de tuer. Mais même avec cette pensée, Cersei ne pouvait pas calmer sa colère et s'imaginait un scénario catastrophe où le Chien remportait le combat.

S'il gagnait, non seulement lui serait tranquille mais aussi cette traînée d'Emerys. Et elle ne pouvait absolument pas laisser cela se produire, en aucune circonstance.

«Gardes !» Hurla-t-elle soudainement en frappant ses mains à plat sur le bureau. Immédiatement après son cri, deux gardes Royaux entrèrent dans la chambre en attente des nouvelles directives.

«Apportez-moi Emerys Raven !» Clama Cersei, les dents serrés et les yeux furieusement fixés sur les deux gardes sortant rapidement de ses chambres.

Un mauvais sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ser Loras était une personne très agréable.

Emerys et lui marchaient tranquillement dans les jardins chauds de Port-Réal, discutant joyeusement sur le sens de la vie et des responsabilités. Il s'avérait que ce garçon soit une personne très cultivé et surtout très polie, c'était appréciable après avoir passé autant de temps aux côtés de la vulgarité.

Margaery avait requiert auprès du Roi Tommen qu'Emerys puisse avoir une après-midi au soleil et être entourée d'un peu de bonne compagnie. Le Roi, amoureux et soucieux comme il l'était accepta les demandes de sa bien-aimée même s'il craignait pour les retombés. Il savait qu'Emerys était un traître mais avec les beaux yeux de Margaery, il se sentait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit !

Emerys s'arrêta un instant d'écouter les exploits de Ser Loras pour penser à sa jeune amie. Elle avait très certainement un talent pour faire jouer les choses en sa faveur. Mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle n'en abuse pas trop si elle ne veut pas qu'un jour cela lui retombe dessus …

Le garçon aux cheveux frisés noua son bras sous le sien puis marcha plus loin dans les jardins en direction d'une petite marre entourée de végétation, lui disant qu'il avait amené la belle Sansa Stark à cet endroit lorsqu'ils avaient étés promis l'un à l'autre. Il lui raconta aussi qu'après la bataille de la Néra, Tywin Lannister souhaitait qu'il épouse Cersei … Emerys grimaça en même temps que lui.

Vivement que Lady Margaery prenne le pouvoir et remplace Cersei Lannister. Même si cette femme ne se laissera sans doute pas faire par une petite jeune comme elle.

Emerys sourit sciemment à Ser Loras puis s'assit au bord du petit étang, sa main se posant doucement sur son ventre plat. Elle voulait retourner dans ses chambres et desserré un peu le tissu étouffant car elle commençait à avoir vraiment mal. Et de plus, elle craignait pour la santé de son enfant.

Surtout maintenant qu'elle était presque sauvée d'une mort certaine. Elle ne pouvait que se détendre et attendre patiemment son exil loin de Westeros. Elle espérait que Sandor l'accompagnerait de l'autre côté du Détroit et peut-être vers la vraie Reine …

«J'aime beaucoup la couleur de vos cheveux, ils sont si brillant et intéressant. A Haut Jardin, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir des femmes comme vous !» Loras changea de conversation lorsqu'il toucha du bout des doigts les cheveux sur la poitrine d'Emerys.

Bien qu'elle fut surprise par cet acte, elle ne le chassa pas car elle savait que Ser Loras aimait les hommes et non pas les femmes. Donc elle se contenta de lui sourire et de laisser toucher ses cheveux qui avaient pris un peu de longueur.

«Ma sœur vous apprécie beaucoup vous savez ? Elle dit qu'elle n'a jamais connue une femme comme vous avant. Seriez-vous … Intéressée par elle ?» Loras chuchota la dernière partie de sa phrase en se penchant en avant pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

«Ciel non ! Je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas ! Lady Margaery est une femme charmante mais elle est vouée à son futur époux. Et je n'aime pas les femmes dans ce sens-là …» Emerys pinça les lèvres puis examina le visage de Loras, espérant qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait de mal en disant cela.

«Oui, vous avez sans doute raison …» Dit-il pensivement en regardant le sol avec un haussement des épaules. Un homme charmant certes mais un peu naïf, tout comme le Roi Tommen.

Emerys lui sourit grandement lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux puis continua de lui raconter ses exploits à Haut Jardin et ici même dans les tournois. Elle l'aimait bien mais il devenait un peu ennuyeux à force de raconter sa vie.

Elle soupira puis mit sa tête en arrière en profitant des rayons chauds du soleil. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle gardait une main protectrice sur son ventre. Un sentiment de Paix en elle qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis des lustres …

«Poussez-vous !»

Une femme cria dans les jardins et lorsqu'Emerys rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, des gardes marchaient rapidement en travers les jardins. L'un d'eux qu'elle reconnut étant Meryn Trant poussa une femme pour passer, ignorant ses cris de douleurs lorsqu'elle frappa durement le sol.

La gorge d'Emerys se serra et son cœur commença une course folle lorsqu'elle vit que les gardes s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle. Elle se leva avec Ser Loras qui était tout aussi confus qu'elle puis attendit que les hommes s'arrêtent pour demander ce qu'il se passait, une main protectrice sur son ventre.

«Bonjour Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?» Demanda poliment Loras mais Meryn Trant le poussa loin d'Emerys et agrippa fermement le bras de celle-ci en la tirant avec lui.

Elle cria immédiatement en griffant le bras de l'homme pour le faire lâcher prise, la peur au ventre. Ser Loras essayait d'intervenir mais l'un des gardes le poussa violemment en arrière en lui demandant de rester à l'écart. Meryn entraîna Emerys rapidement avec lui en travers les jardins sous les yeux paniqués et confus des passants.

«Lâchez-moi espèce de grosse brute, vous n'avez pas le droit !» Hurla Emerys en traînant les pieds. Elle avait si peur, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi ils venaient la chercher. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il l'entraîna vers la salle du Trône, son corps se mettant à trembler.

Elle déglutit, la panique l'empêchant de respirer correctement car cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon ! Meryn poussa les portes ouvertes, s'approcha du Trône puis balança Emerys vers l'avant, riant un peu lorsque la femme trébucha sur le sol à genoux avec un cri étouffé.

«La voici Votre Majesté.» Déclara-t-il en sortant rapidement avec les autres gardes Royaux, laissant Emerys seule face à son destin.

«Lève-toi !» Grinça Cersei qui se tenait devant le Trône de Fer, ses yeux froids sur la forme de la femme. Emerys reprit sa respiration mais garda la tête basse alors qu'elle se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Cersei descendit deux marches pour venir se placer devant Emerys en la fixant méchamment, la bouche tordue dans une grimace. Elle sourit froidement puis redressa son menton avec deux doigts pour qu'elle la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y voir une peur immense mélangée à de la défiance.

«Je me demande ce que tous les hommes te trouves … Une fille idiote mais tellement jolie.» Dit-elle doucement en caressant sa joue droite avec son pouce. Elle relâcha le menton d'Emerys puis revint vers le Trône.

Ce fut là qu'Emerys vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle mise à part la Reine, elle et un homme. Non rectification, il y avait un immense garde sur le côté droit de la Reine. Il portait l'armure dorée de la garde Royale et n'avait pas retiré son heaume donc elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Cet homme était si grand et si costaud qu'Emerys se demandait s'il s'agissait du frère de Sandor Clegane.

«Je suis contrariée. J'ai appris que tu complotais avec mon fils et avec mon frère Jaime. Comment suis-je censée me sentir à ton sujet à présent ?» Cersei leva la tête au ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir.

Les yeux d'Emerys s'élargirent à cette déclaration. Non seulement la Reine la tutoyait, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant mais en plus elle l'accusait d'une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite ! Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au garde imposant à côté d'elle qui ne bougeait pas.

«Votre Grâce, je suis confuse.» Dit-elle doucement en veillant à ne pas avoir la voix tremblante. Elle était morte de trouille à présent.

«Ne joue pas avec moi ! Tu as demandé un combat judiciaire pour ta libération ! Avoue-le !» Cracha amèrement Cersei en regardant furieusement Emerys.

«N-non ! Majesté je n'ai rien demandée ! Je vous le jure, je n'ai pas vue le Roi Tommen !» Balbutia rapidement Emerys en prenant un pas en arrière, sidérée par ce qu'elle entendait. Un combat par ordalie ?! Mais avec qui ?

La conversation de Jaime lui revint à l'esprit et un poids immense s'installa sur ses épaules, la faisant presque perdre l'équilibre dans le processus. La Reine se redressa puis descendit à nouveau les marches pour se tenir devant Emerys, les yeux froids dans les siens. Elle lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête pour la forcer à la regarder dans le visage livide de colère.

«Tu n'es qu'une petite menteuse ! Tu te joues de moi alors que j'ai été clémente sur ton sort ! Tu n'es qu'une petite Chienne et tu vas payer ! Tout comme le bâtard qui pousse dans ton ventre !» Siffla-t-elle, son visage à un pouce de celui de la femme.

Le souffle d'Emerys se prit dans sa gorge, la bouche béate alors qu'elle fixait les yeux haineux de la Reine. Elle était au courant … Soit l'une de ses servantes l'avaient mise au courant ou alors elle n'avait pas fait assez attention et maintenant elle allait payer, la Reine fera en sorte que ce soit bien le cas.

Soudainement, la main de la Reine descendit le long de ses côtes puis sur son ventre. Elle enfonça fortement son pouce près de son nombril puis sourit de victoire lorsqu'Emerys glapit de douleur et de surprise. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les enfants mais pas ceux des traîtres, jamais.

«Oui … Je suis au courant. Je sais tout et je sais aussi que tu as perdus, tout comme cet imbécile de Clegane ! Que diras-t-il lorsqu'il verra sa précieuse femme avant le combat ? Sera-t-il heureux ou au contraire, éprouvera-t-il du dégoût ? Tôt ou tard, les monstres finissent par goûter à ma colère.» Cersei sourit puis relâcha brutalement Emerys qui rabaissa les yeux au sol.

«Connais-tu l'homme qui a mis en pièce le Prince Oberyn ? Celui qui a défendu mon honneur et ma famille à plusieurs reprises ?» Demanda soudainement Cersei en se mettant à côté de son garde, les sourcils levés comme si elle attendait une réponse.

Emerys n'osa pas lever les yeux vers l'homme en question, elle n'avait pas la force de le faire. Elle était tétaniser par la peur et craignait où voulait en venir la Reine. Cersei sourit hautainement puis s'avança sur le côté droit du garde en question en le regardant de haut en bas.

«Il s'agit-là de la Montagne, le plus grand et le plus puissant des combattants que Westeros n'a jamais connu. D'ici deux jours, il tuera son plus jeune frère Sandor Clegane et répandra son sang pour la justice.» Elle sourit vilement puis récupéra une coupe de vin près d'une table cachée derrière un pilier.

Emerys sursauta un peu lorsque le grand garde prit un pas en avant, le bruit de ses pas lourds résonnant dans toute sa poitrine. Son armure faisait du bruit et ses gants grinçaient lorsqu'il serra les poings à ses côtés. Il ne parlait pas mais elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle.

«Le Roi Tommen sera mis au courant …» Dit doucement Emerys en levant ses yeux vers le visage souriant de la Reine. Elle garda ses mains croisées devant elle pour retenir les tremblements de ses doigts même si cette tâche s'avérait très compliquée.

«Tommen est mon fils et il écoutera sa mère.» Renchérit Cersei en levant un sourcil. Elle aimait le peu d'audace qu'il lui restait mais elle préférait voir la peur dans ses yeux, surtout avec ce qu'elle avait prévue pour elle. Elle donna un bref signe de tête à Gregor.

La Montagne se baissa puis attrapa Emerys dans une poigne si serrée qu'elle sentit ses os craquer. Un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle essaya de se défaire du bras de Gregor mais plus elle se débattait et plus il serrait.

«Elle est à toi. Fait-en ce que tu veux mais je t'interdis de la violer ou du lui abîmer le visage. Quoi que … Elle serait peut-être un peu plus jolie avec quelques bleus ? Cela mettrait en valeur ses beaux yeux noirs.» Dit Cersei en penchant la tête puis en passant un doigt sur la joue d'Emerys.

«Gagne ce combat et je te l'offrirais en récompense !» Finit la Reine en reculant de quelques pas et en récupérant sa coupe de vin, fixant la Montagne droit dans les yeux.

Le visage d'Emerys se décomposa de terreur tandis que Gregor commença à l'emmener avec lui vers les portes de sorties. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il la relâcha mais au lieu de la laisser marcher, il la souleva sur son épaule blindée et la tint aussi serrer qu'avant.

Retrouvant sa voix, elle se mit à le frapper et à crier pour de l'aide mais le monstre n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper, elle était à lui dorénavant. Une peur viscérale la prit en s'imaginant ce qu'il allait lui faire, se souvenant vaguement de la cicatrice de Sandor.

«Non, non non ! Pitié ! Votre grâce, je vous en conjure ! Pitié ! PITIÉ !» Hurla encore et encore Emerys alors que la Montagne l'emmenait avec lui.

Cersei cacha son sourire grandissant dans son verre à vin alors que la douce mélodie des cris de la femme platine résonnait encore contre les murs.

Elle avait gagné sa vengeance.

A suivre …

* * *

Wow, fini la plaisanterie nous passons du côté obscur de cette histoire. Gregor Clegane alias la Montagne … Qu'est-ce qui arrivera à Emerys maintenant qu'elle est à lui ? ***frissons*** vous n'êtes pas préparés.

VP


	19. Chapter 19

Dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie.

Le combat et les retrouvailles qui s'annoncent ici ! *-*

Je vous rappelle que cette histoire est dramatique et sombre (et que nous sommes dans une fanfiction GoT) **noté T** pour la violence et le sang, vous savez ce qui peut se produire généralement n'est-ce pas ? Bien.

Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19

C'était le grand jour.

Toute la cité avait été mise au courant du combat judiciaire qui allait débuter en cette fin de matinée. Une opposition entre l'ancien bouclier juré du défunt Roi Joffrey et de la terrible Montagne. Les deux derniers Clegane dans un combat à mort.

Il n'y avait plus eu de combat pareil entre des membres d'une même famille depuis des lustres. Le dernier combat, celui qui opposait le Prince Oberyn Martell et Gregor Clegane avait vite été terminé et n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'échos.

Lorsque Sandor s'avança près des portes de Port-Réal, il ne savait pas comment il fallait qu'il se sente. Devait-il être fier ou plutôt inquiet ? Il ne doutait pas sur ses capacités au combat bien au contraire mais en revenant là où il pensait ne jamais remettre les pieds le laissait un peu incertain.

Il avait haït cette capitale depuis que la maison Clegane était entrée aux services des Lannister.

Tout cela pour une stupide question d'honneur … Voilà pourquoi Sandor était écœuré des serrements à la con qui, un jour ou l'autre, finissaient par être brisés. En tout homme sommeille une bête et il suffit de lui donner une arme pour qu'il montre sa vraie nature. Et il faisait partie de ses nombreux hommes qui avaient faits les mauvais choix.

Il soupira lorsqu'il traversa le chemin de pierre menant jusqu'au Donjon Rouge, quatre gardes Lannister qui l'accompagnaient. Comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà le chemin de merde ! Il se retenait de ne pas leur crier dessus de le laisser faire et de surtout lui foutre la Paix. Sans le vouloir, une petite crainte se glissa au creux de son estomac.

Oui, il passait par l'un de ses rares moments où il n'était pas si sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa vie qui l'importait mais plutôt celle d'Emerys s'il venait à perdre contre son frère. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps et maintenant qu'il allait y faire face, Sandor devait prendre quelques instants pour se redonner le courage nécessaire.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre contre la Montagne, c'était une question d'orgueil avant tout mais aussi une question de vengeance personnelle. Pour tous ce qu'il lui avait faits, à ses parents, sa sœur et tous les innocents. Si une personne méritait de mourir aujourd'hui ce fut bel et bien Gregor Clegane et Sandor allait s'assurer que ce soit le cas.

Il traversa tranquillement Port-Réal, la poitrine serrée d'impatience et une envie immense de grogner d'agacement. Il avait tant envie de revoir Emerys en vie et de la sortir d'ici ! Son visage et sa douceur lui manquaient plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé … Un sentiment vraiment inconfortable et qui alimentait d'autant plus son envie de remporter le combat.

Pour elle, pour lui.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que le cours des choses risque d'être changé radicalement. Si les Dieux le veulent, Sandor sera épargné ainsi que la vie d'Emerys Raven.

Les gardes l'emmenèrent dans les vestiaires où son armure ainsi que son heaume l'attendaient patiemment. Sandor refusa de les porter, il préférait rester dans son armure actuelle sans aucun casque car il n'avait pas besoin de toute cette mascarade inutile pur battre son frère. Peut-être avait-il un peu trop d'estime mais à cet instant il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se permettre d'hésiter ni de faire machine arrière.

Non pas qu'il veuille le faire !

«Ser Jaime Lannister a insisté pour que vous portiez une protection !» Commanda l'un des gardes en pointant son doigt sur l'armure neuve sur le banc.

«Ton armure tu peux te la mettre dans le cul ! Je ne porterais pas cette connerie, j'ai besoin d'avoir mon armure légère.» Expliqua Sandor en roulant ses épaules blindées. L'armure que Jaime voulait qu'il porte semblait très lourde et surtout trop doré à son goût … Même pas en rêve. Ce temps-là était révolu.

«Le Prince Oberyn n'avait pas porté d'armure et il est mort. Voulez-vous cela, Chien ?» Dit un autre sur un ton agressif en prenant un pas menaçant vers Sandor.

«Tu vas encore longtemps me casser les couilles ?! J'ai dit que je ne porterais pas cette armure alors vas aller balancer tes conseils à la con à quelqu'un d'autre !» Grogna le Limier en faisant signe avec sa main vers la sortie des vestiaires.

Les gardes se regardèrent bêtement mais ne dirent rien de plus au ton froid du Chien. Sandor détourna les yeux d'eux puis commença à prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations. Il fallait absolument qu'il canalise son impatience en force ou il risquerait de commettre une erreur fatale ! Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il y avait bien trop d'enjeu et ses deux imbéciles n'aidaient en rien les choses !

Il pouvait entendre les voix des gens à l'extérieur qui commençaient à prendre place dans les tribunes pour admirer le combat qui allait se dérouler. Cela ajouta une petite pression en plus sur lui, il ne voulait pas se décevoir ni décevoir Emerys.

Elle devait être là, dehors à attendre. Cette petite pensée donna un élan de courage à Sandor qui, d'un coup de bras, sortit sa longue épée. Il la tournoya dans ses mains démunis de ses gants puis la bougea lentement d'un côté à l'autre, s'échauffant pendant que le public prenait place.

Il n'était pas heureux de revoir Cersei ni l'un de ses foutus Lannister mais au moins il avait pu compter sur Jaime pour qu'il puisse passer sans se faire piégé aux portes. Sandor s'était un petit peu attendu à un coup foireux de sa part mais finalement il était agréablement surpris de cet homme. Il pensait qu'il était comme le reste de la bande, ingrat, prétentieux et imbu de sa personne.

Sandor balança son épée le long de son bras gauche en prenant appuis sur sa jambe droite, le souffle rapide avec l'exercice. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur car c'était soit lui ou soit la Montagne. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en s'imaginant d'ores et déjà Gregor se tordre de douleur lorsqu'il lui enfoncera lentement son épée dans le ventre … L'image était très agréable en effet.

A l'extérieur, Tommen, Margaery, Lady Olenna, Cersei, Ser Loras ainsi que le reste de la cour s'installèrent dans les tribunes Royales. Ils étaient aux mêmes emplacements que la fois d'avant avec le Prince de Dorne qui combattait pour sauver Tyrion.

Cersei sourit doucement en se rappelant de ce jour. Elle avait tant apprécié de voir le visage de son frère se décomposer lorsque la Montagne explosa le crâne du Prince après lui avoir crevé les yeux. Ce jour-là, Oberyn n'avait pas fait long feu face à Gregor. Il lui avait certes infligé quelques dégâts mais pas suffisant pour le faire tomber et le tuer.

Elle plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle vit en contre bas à sa droite Ser Meryn Trant traîner quelqu'un sous la tente qui avait été mise en place pour cette occasion très spéciale. Elle releva les yeux puis s'installa un peu mieux dans son siège à côté de son fils Tommen qui lui n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux qu'elle.

Jaime arriva un peu en retard mais se fraya tout de même un chemin en travers la tribune pour rejoindre sa sœur et le Roi au centre. Il prit sa position sur la gauche de Tommen puis lâcha une petite excuse pour son retard. Il arrêta immédiatement de sourire et un vent d'effroi se fraya un chemin sur son visage lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Emerys sous la tente.

Il serra la mâchoire, les yeux devenant un peu plus grand alors qu'il prenait sur l'apparence de la jeune femme. Il tourna brutalement la tête vers Cersei puis passa derrière le trône de Tommen pour glisser un mot à sa sœur souriante.

«Que lui as-tu fait ?!» Siffla-t-il pas trop fort en regardant à son visage.

«Non, toi que lui as-tu fait ?» Répondit-elle en levant les sourcils à son frère et amant.

Jaime ne répondit pas comme il retourna à sa place aux côtés de Tommen. Elle vit également que son fils refusait de la regarder dans les yeux, mort de trouille apparemment. Elle arrêta un peu de sourire puis se détourna de lui en baissant les yeux vers le Mestre Pycell qui débuta son discours ennuyeux en face des tribunes.

Tout le monde cessa de parler alors qu'il expliquait les règles du combat. Le vieil homme ne parlait pas très vite et cela agaça rapidement les spectateurs ainsi que Sandor qui attendait patiemment de pouvoir faire son entrée et en finir avec toute cette merde. Il roula une dernière fois ses épaules en gardant une prise ferme sur son épée puis prit une dernière petite gorgée de son vin avant de la jeter sur l'un des gardes à côté de lui.

Pycell se retira de la place centrale pour laisser venir les deux combattants. Sandor ne perdit pas une seule seconde et bouscula les gardes pour passer et se présenter à la vue de tous. Il fronça les sourcils aux rayons du soleil puis s'installa rapidement en face de la tribune Royale en donnant une brève révérence au Roi.

Il revit avec dégoût intense Cersei, la femme qui le regardait froidement avec cet air hautain qu'elle avait depuis toujours. Puis il vit le jeune Roi ainsi que Jaime Lannister. Il y avait d'autres personnes dont l'un deux qu'il reconnut être le Chevalier des roses qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort certaine aux mains de son frère à un tournoi. Mais au moins il n'y avait plus cette espèce de débile mental de Joffrey …

Sandor se redressa puis prit quelques pas en arrière pour laisser la place à Gregor. L'homme était dans son armure noire de combat et portait un heaume carré qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus menaçant. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant lui, la bouche dans une grimace énervée.

Mais alors ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps.

Les bruits autour de lui moururent et la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore entendre fut les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Il était incapable de bouger, les yeux sur la forme de la femme à peine à quelques mètres de lui.

Emerys était vivante, mais en très mauvais état.

Ses yeux noirs fixaient le sol comme si elle n'était plus là, à genoux et enchaîner comme un animal. Un grand collier de métal noir autour de son cou qui reliait ses poignées par des chaînes et l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Son visage pâle était couvert de bleus et de sang, sa lèvre inférieure fendue et son œil droit au beurre noir. De grandes marques de strangulations à son cou. Il y avait du sang dans ses cheveux platine et ils étaient légèrement emmêler mais le pire du pire fut le reste de son corps.

Les doigts de sa main gauche pendaient mollement vers le sol comme s'ils avaient étés brisés à plusieurs endroits et sa robe couleur rouge et or masquait la plupart du sang dans le tissu qui recouvrait ses côtes, son ventre, ses jambes et ses bras. Un lion avait été cousu sur l'épaule gauche pour la ridiculiser d'avantage, la rabaissant à un simple animal de compagnie appartenant au Lannister.

Le cœur de Sandor manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin ceux d'Emerys. La femme avait finalement reconnue qu'il était là et avait levé les yeux vers lui, le visage vide d'émotion. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, un courant électrique passa dans le corps du Limier. Elle avait le regard le plus froid et vide qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ses yeux noirs entourés par de grandes cernes creuses.

Cersei avait réussi à la briser, elle avait brisé Emerys Raven.

Une colère insupportable se déferla sur Sandor Clegane dès cet instant précis. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une pareille émotion de toute sa vie. Une rage si intense et violente ainsi qu'un sentiment terrible d'impuissance, il se sentait capable de tuer n'importe quel homme pour soulager sa douleur et sa tristesse.

Mais alors qu'il continuait de fixer Emerys, il vit un éclat d'espoir luire dans ses yeux. Elle semblait enfin revenir à elle-même car son expression vide changea en quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud et heureux. Oui, le mot exact était heureux car elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là pour elle.

Emerys cligna des yeux puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, la bouche entre ouverte et la respiration sifflante. Son corps lui faisait mal par les heures de tortures mais son esprit se sentait apaiser maintenant qu'elle revoyait le Limier. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir lorsque Cersei la donna à la Montagne et ne pensait même pas survivre jusqu'à ce combat mais il était là, et il allait se battre pour elle.

Les quelques secondes de regards intenses se terminèrent lorsque la Montagne se retourna vers son plus jeune frère, épée sortie et près à engager le combat. Sandor reprit ses esprits puis reprit une bonne prise sur son épée en prenant place devant son frère.

Il voyait rouge. Sa respiration était profonde de rage et de la sueur perla sur son front à cause de la chaleur et de sa fureur. Gregor tourna calmement autour de Sandor sans jamais le quitter des yeux, cherchant un moyen de commencer le combat à son avantage.

«Nous y voilà mon frère.» Grogna le Limier en esquivant un coup de la Montagne.

Gregor ne répondit pas mais se mit à rire bruyamment, un large sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. Il jeta une nouvelle fois son épée vers Sandor mais il l'esquiva comme sa première attaque. Il savait que son petit frère n'allait pas être facilement déstabilisé mais il savait comment exploiter son point faible.

«Comment trouves-tu mon nouveau jouet ?» Demanda Gregor en pointant son pouce derrière lui vers Emerys. Sandor hurla puis jeta son épée sur son frère qui contrit rapidement le coup et le repoussa sans trop d'encombres.

Emerys sentit son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge puis leva les yeux vers les tribunes où Cersei regardait avec plaisir morbide le combat se déroulant sous ses yeux. Elle avait mis tous ses espoirs sur son garde fidèle et elle avait confiance en lui, cela se voyait à son visage mesquin. En revanche, Tommen ne semblait pas du tout apprécier le combat entre les deux frères ni même Margaery.

«Que lui as-tu fait !» Hurla Sandor en frappant son frère dans le dos puis en pivotant pour lui planter l'épée dans les côtes mais il repoussa la lame avec son bras.

«Tu aurais dû l'entendre crier … Il n'y a pas plus grand plaisir que d'entendre une femme hurler à l'agonie.» Se vanta Gregor en frappant Sandor dans le visage avec son poing. Immédiatement le Limier répliqua en lui fonçant dans l'estomac puis en plantant son épée dans son pied.

Gregor grogna puis empêcha de justesse l'épée de son frère lui couper un bras. Effectivement, Emerys était son meilleur point faible car il se battait encore plus férocement et ce fut exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Les chocs d'épées s'échangèrent violemment puis les coups ainsi que les insultes. Sandor fatiguait doucement face à son frère imposant et puissant mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ni même lui donner une chance de lui porter le coup de grâce.

Il trébucha sur ses pieds lorsqu'il reçut un coup de coude dans le visage et se baissa à temps pour ne pas recevoir la lame de Gregor en travers le cou. Les spectateurs huèrent lorsque Sandor frappa le pommeau de son épée dans le dos de la Montagne et le mit à genoux.

Cersei se crispa un peu sur son siège mais se détendit quand Gregor repoussa le Chien en lui tranchant la joue. Elle pouvait sentir un lourd regard pesant sur elle et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers les tribunes à sa droite elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Lady Margaery.

La fille tenait fermement le bras de sa grand-mère tout en pleurant silencieusement mais ce qui rendit perplexe Cersei fut ses yeux bleus haineux qui la regardaient intensément. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait cela à Emerys. Tommen se pencha vers elle puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui redonna un peu le sourire.

Cersei le regarda pensivement, sentant de la jalousie envahir son cœur en voyant l'échange entre son fils et cette petite peste. Elle rabaissa immédiatement les yeux lorsque le public laissa échapper des cris. La Montagne tournait autour de Sandor qui venait de tomber à genoux en lui criant des atrocités.

«Oui ! Lorsqu'elle m'a supplié je la frappais encore et encore et passait mes mains autour de son cou fragile ! Je ne l'ai pas tué pour qu'elle puisse te voir mourir ! Mais lorsque j'en aurait fini avec toi, elle sera à moi.» Ria Gregor en levant les bras vers les tribunes pour être acclamer.

Mais Sandor dans sa rage aveuglante bondit sur ses jambes puis transperça le côté droit de la Montagne. Il ressortit rapidement son épée puis voulut la replanter près du cœur mais Gregor contrit l'attaque avec sa propre lame avec un hurlement. Il repoussa le Limier puis se releva en mettant le plus de force possible dans ses coups, tout aussi fou que son frère.

Finalement il réussit à blesser grièvement Sandor en enfonçant sa lame dans son épaule puis en lui claquant son poing dans le visage ce qui le fit voler en arrière sur le sol.

Grognant de douleur et crachant la grande quantité de sang dans sa bouche à côté de lui, Sandor se redressa à bout de souffle et reprit son épée dans ses mains, tremblant mais pas sur le point d'abandonner. Le sang coulait de sa tempe et dans ses yeux mais il n'en avait toujours pas fini avec la Montagne. Il attendit que son frère se rapproche pour lui couper le mollet et le faire tomber à côté de lui.

Dans sa chute, Gregor perdit son heaume et donna un libre accès à Sandor qui monta sur lui et commença à le ruer de violents coups. Ses jointures s'ouvrirent à force de cogner et le nez de Gregor se fissura dans un craquement écœurant mais cela ne lui suffisait pas pour étancher sa soif de vengeance.

Il passa ses mains autour du cou de Gregor et serra en grognant de toutes ses forces, voulant à tout prix décrocher sa tête et la jeter sur les genoux de Cersei Lannister. Jaime déglutit alors que le Limier prenait l'avantage et osa même donner un coup d'œil à sa sœur pour voir sa réaction. Elle avait l'air inquiète mais pas plus que cela.

Emerys sourit de soulagement en voyant Sandor prendre le dessus mais son moment de joie fut de courte durée car la Montagne reprit ses esprits et jeta son frère loin de lui. Elle sentit comme de l'eau froide couler sur sa peau chaude et douloureuse lorsque Gregor donna un puissant coup de pied dans le fémur du Chien et que l'os se brisa net en coupant la peau.

Il hurla de douleur mais referma aussitôt la bouche, une main serrant sa plaie ouverte. Il n'allait pas donner la satisfaction à Gregor ou à Cersei en hurlant de douleur ! Il plissa les yeux en travers sa douleur atroce puis leva la tête vers Emerys, à bout de souffle et à bout de force, la vision se troublante peu à peu.

Elle le regardait avec horreur et tristesse, les larmes coulantes silencieusement sur ses joues meurtries et sales. Elle s'était penchée vers l'avant pour mieux le regarder, les mains jointes et les dents serrés de peur. Son corps tremblait spasmodiquement alors que ses grands yeux regardaient la Montagne s'approcher du Chien.

Gregor donna un coup de genou dans le torse de Sandor pour l'envoyer à plat sur le dos. Son armure s'était décrocher de son épaule gauche et laissait apparaître son épaule nue. Il était misérable et dans une douleur insupportable mais le regard qu'Emerys lui donnait le poussa à faire la chose suivante.

D'un cri à glacer le sang, il attrapa son épée à côté de lui puis la planta brutalement en travers la poitrine de Gregor lorsqu'il se pencha pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Sandor serraient les dents couvertes de sang frais, son visage à un pouce de celui de son frère agonisant contre sa lame.

«Les Dieux ont faits leur choix !» Cracha-t-il en enfonçant plus profondément l'épée dans la chair de la Montagne, appréciant le bruit des os qui craquent. L'homme laissa un filet de sang sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il sourit, les yeux larges et des gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge obstruée par la substance collante.

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol à côté de Sandor lorsqu'il retira enfin son épée de son torse. Les tribunes sombrèrent immédiatement dans un silence pesant tandis que la Reine se leva de son siège avec une expression de pure surprise.

Le Limier avait triomphé de la Montagne.

La première personne à réagir fut le Roi Tommen. Le garçon se leva de son siège puis commença lentement à applaudir très rapidement suivit par le reste de la cour. Il était ému et surtout très heureux que ce soit le Chien qui avait gagné et non pas cette horrible brute. Margaery le rejoignit rapidement avec un grand sourire et les larmes aux yeux.

Les chaînes autour du cou et des poignées d'Emerys tombèrent à ses côtés sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle retint sa respiration puis donna un coup d'œil de remerciement à son ancienne servante Myra qui venait de la délivrer. Puis ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur la forme au sol du Limier.

L'homme restait à genoux et gardait le menton contre sa poitrine, essayant de ne pas gémir. Il avait gagné mais ses blessures étaient très graves et nécessitaient rapidement des soins s'il ne voulait pas succomber. Le corps de son frère à côté de lui se vidait tranquillement de son sang sur le sol sableux, la Montagne n'était plus.

Emerys se traîna du mieux qu'elle pouvait vers Sandor, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et se battant avec les larmes de douleur et de soulagement. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle trébucha sur ses pieds puis se laissa tomber à ses côtés en tentant de le regarder dans les yeux. Son visage était recouvert de sang frais et sa fracture ouverte donna un haut le cœur à Emerys.

Elle passa difficilement un bras autour des épaules de Sandor puis l'aida à se hisser sur sa bonne jambe, laissant sortir des gémissements lorsque la douleur éclata en travers toute sa colonne vertébrale. Sandor avait un poids conséquent mais une fois sur pieds, il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Emerys.

Sa tête tournait à cause de l'horrible douleur mais il pouvait néanmoins suivre les mouvements d'Emerys lorsqu'elle marcha doucement en direction de la sortit, les oreilles bourdonnantes et la vision floue. Les gardes s'écartèrent sous les ordres de Jaime Lannister puis accompagnèrent silencieusement le couple vers leur liberté nouvellement retrouvée.

La seule qui n'applaudissait pas ni ne souriait était Cersei. Elle gardait une prise ferme sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise et ses yeux restaient sur la forme immobile de la Montagne. Elle avait perdue.

Emerys boitait comme Sandor, tous les deux ayant vécus des choses affreuses qui laisseront des marques à vie. Elle garda une bonne prise sur la taille du Limier lorsque celui-ci passa son bras sur ses épaules, arrivant à mieux se tenir alors qu'il marchait difficilement dans les rues inanimées.

Le peuple de Port-Réal était silencieux, observant tranquillement le passage du Chien et de la femme aux cheveux platine. Les gardes veillaient à ce qu'aucun mal ne leur advienne alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie car il s'agissait d'un combat officiel. Quatre gardes qui les entouraient en gardant une bonne prise sur leurs épées, leurs visages cachés sous les heaumes dorés de la maison Lannister.

Sandor trébucha puis laissa sortir un petit cri d'agonie en sentant ses muscles se contracter par l'effort, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées. Emerys plaqua sa main non brisée contre son torse ensanglanté puis pinça les lèvres en retenant le poids de l'homme contre elle. Ils y étaient presque, plus que quelques mètres.

Les ruelles étaient si silencieuses et tous les yeux rivés sur eux. Mais le plus étonnant c'était que personne ne les huèrent ni même essayaient de les humilier car dans leurs regards on pouvait y lire du respect et de la compréhension mais aucun signe de cruauté.

Emerys leva les yeux vers les fenêtres au-dessus d'eux et y vit une femme lui hocher respectueusement la tête, un sourire douloureux sur les lèvres.

Une fois aux portes de Port-Réal, le cheval du Limier fut rendu à son propriétaire toujours encore sous les ordres de Ser Jaime Lannister. L'homme avait bel et bien tenu parole, à la grande surprise de Sandor qui ne pensait pas qu'un Lannister pouvait respecter une parole.

L'un des gardes aida Sandor à grimper sur Stranger et le stabilisa sur la selle en veillant à ce que sa jambe ne soit pas mise inconfortablement. Il se tourna vers Emerys puis la souleva elle aussi sur le cheval, donnant une bref excuse lorsque celle-ci laissa sortir un cri de douleur. Elle ferma un instant les yeux en tenant le crin de Stranger dans ses poings puis se détendit contre Sandor derrière elle.

Les gardes ne dirent plus aucun mot puis se retournèrent pour rentrer à nouveau dans la cité de la misère, laissant la femme et le Limier partir où ils voulaient. Emerys attrapa les mains de Sandor et les positionnèrent autour de sa taille pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

«Reste conscient.» Murmura-t-elle en claquant les rênes de Stranger pour qu'il parte au galop.

Etait-ce enfin bon ? Avaient-ils réussi ? Emerys n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle était enfin libre, sauver par un homme qu'elle ne pensait pas être capable de faire cela pour une femme comme elle. Libre de cette ville maudite et loin de la Reine Cersei. Loin de la Montagne et de ses tortures physiques et morales.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Emerys alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de Port-Réal. Elle pouvait sentir le sang chaud de Sandor couler le long de sa robe déchirée et contre ses cuisses. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir sur la selle et gémissait sans arrêt qu'elle devait le tuer mais il délirait à cause de la douleur.

Un peu plus loin de la capitale, sur une petite colline proche d'une forêt, Emerys arrêta Stranger et se retourna face à son ancienne prison. Le ciel s'était assombrit à cause des nuages de pluie et la nuit tombait lentement. Les cloches sonnaient comme le soir où Tywin Lannister avait été retrouvé mort, son fils Tyrion envolé.

Elle déglutit doucement en laissant couler d'autres larmes de fureur sur ses joues meurtries. Sa poitrine montait et descendait avec la colère qui venait en elle, serrant atrocement son cœur dans sa poitrine. Son tour de vengeance viendra, il n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

 _«Les flammes ardentes brûleront vos âmes !»_ Dit-elle dans une autre langue bien plus ancienne, les yeux noirs froids rivés sur cette capitale et la mâchoire serrée.

Elle sentit Sandor bouger derrière elle mais il ne parlait plus parce qu'il essayait de retenir ses gémissements de douleurs dans sa gorge. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin pour aller le plus loin possible de cet enfer.

Elle claqua à nouveau les rênes de Stranger puis décolla sur la route du Roi. La nuit tombait trop vite à son goût et elle savait que Sandor n'allait plus tenir très longtemps dans cette posture ni avec ses blessures. Il ne tenait déjà presque plus sur la selle et ses bras lâchaient tranquillement la taille d'Emerys. Il n'avait plus de force et vacillait au bord de l'inconscience.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Sandor glissa de la selle et s'écrasa violemment sur le sol. Emerys arrêta Stranger en le faisant se cabrer par la force qu'elle exerçait sur les rênes puis le tourna vers son Maître agonisant sur le sol.

Elle le regarda quelques instants sans bouger, paniquée et une soudaine envie de mettre fin à son horrible supplice. S'ils ne s'éloignaient pas suffisamment, Cersei risquait d'envoyer des hommes à leur poursuite ! Ils ne retourneront jamais dans ce cauchemar, elle allait devoir faire ce qu'il fallait pour le sauver.

Emerys ferma lentement les yeux puis prit une profonde inspiration en travers ses poumons en feu, le vent se levant soudainement autour d'elle.

Sandor gémissait pitoyablement sur le sol, les yeux à demi clos alors que l'envie de mourir se faisait ressentir. Il ne voulait plus se battre, juste s'endormir et ne plus jamais rouvrir les yeux sur ce monde. Il avait sauvé Emerys et c'était tout ce qui importait, sa mission était terminée.

Avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et que son cerveau soit englouti par les ténèbres, le Limier vit une grande ombre au-dessus de lui.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cersie Lannister descendit dans les sombres couloirs menant aux salles d'expériences de Mestre Pycelle et de son assistant Qyburn. Elle chassa rapidement le vieil homme pénible puis se pencha vers le Mestre Qyburn avec une petite lueur inquiète dans ses yeux.

«Va-t-il survivre ?» Elle se retourna puis marcha autour d'une grande table où le corps d'un homme était recouvert d'un tissu blanc.

«Je fais tout mon possible votre Grâce mais ses blessures sont assez graves. Je ferais de mon mieux pour le remettre sur pied mais attendez-vous à ce qu'il ne soit plus le même après cela …» Dit rapidement Qyburn en levant les sourcils, une fiole en main.

«Du moment qu'il survive.» Répondit Cersei en penchant la tête lorsqu'elle retira le tissu hors du visage de l'homme. Il était défiguré et saignait sur toute la table à cause de ses nombreuses blessures mais il respirait faiblement et s'agrippait à la vie.

Le Mestre acquit d'un hochement de tête puis commença son lourd travail en installant diverses machines et fioles aux côtés de la grande table en bois. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et Cersei avait confiance en lui pour qu'il réussisse son travail à la perfection.

Elle laissa un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres puis relâcha le tissu sur le visage de l'homme inconscient. Elle donna un petit signe de tête à Qyburn puis se retourna et partit en le laissant travailler.

Un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et ce n'était que le commencement.

Fin

* * *

J'ai vraiment adorée écrire ce passage de ma fanfiction car il est à l'aube de pleins de changements dans cette histoire Ce n'était que le commencement !

Emerys est enfin sauver des griffes des Lannister et elle compte bien se venger pour ce qu'ils lui ont faits ! Mais cette fois-ci Sandor sera avec elle, même si les débuts seront plutôt difficiles … Bref, ceux qui ont vus la série devrait savoir de quoi je parle.

Enfin bon une partie de terminée et la troisième ne devrait pas tarder à venir ! ^^ Alors je vous remercie pour les commentaires, les votes et le soutien ! Je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez cette histoire autant que je l'aime !

Un vrai plaisir d'écrire dans cette fandom avec une histoire aussi intéressante et pleine de rebondissements, il y a de quoi faire.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

VP


End file.
